Los hermanos Morgenstern
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Clary Fray ha vivido bajo la sombra de su prima. Pero eso no hubiera importado si ella no tuviera a Jace Morgenstern envuelto alrededor de su dedo, el único chico que Clary ha querido. El sigue enamorado de Isabelle y Clary no será ningún repunte de ningún despechado. Sin importar que tan sabrosos sean sus besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola guapuras hermosas! Les traigo un nuevo proyecto y mi primer fic de Mortal Instruments.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**.Este proyecto es una adpactación del libro "The Vincent Brothers" de Abby Glines. **

**.Los personajes de Mortal Instruments NO me pertecen**

**Ya sabiendo todo esto, prosigan con su lectura amores mios!**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Puede que él haya renunciado a ella sin una pelea, pero Jace Morgenstern está demasiado lejos de superar el haber perdido a la chica que ha amado toda su vida. En lugar de renunciar a su mejor amigo y a la chica con quien pensó pasaría el resto de su vida, le dio a Isabelle y a su hermano Jonathan su bendición. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a ver a Isabelle envuelta en los brazos de Jonathan no es fácil. Para complicar todo aún más, la prima de Isabelle, Clary, está en la cuidad durante el verano. Dulce, amable y con voz suave, se mete debajo de su piel. Sólo el hecho de estar cerca de ella le hace olvidar todo sobre Isabelle y su corazón roto. Clary es todo lo que quería que Isabelle fuera, excepto que ella no es Isabelle. Carece de confianza para defenderse a sí misma, la misma que Isabelle lleva como una corona.

Clary Fray ha vivido su vida bajo la sombra de su prima. Mientras que Clary luchaba con sus calificaciones, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, su madre elogiaba la inteligencia de Isabelle. Ella no había sido bendecida con el pelo negro y piel perfecta de Isabelle, pero eso no impedía que su madre lamentara su cabello rojo natural y pecas. Pero nada de eso habría importado si Isabelle nunca hubiera tenido a Jace Morgenstern envuelto alrededor de su dedo —el único chico que Clary ha querido. Una vez que Isabelle dejó ir a Jace, Clary había estado tan segura de que él seguiría adelante. Determinada a hacer que Jace finalmente la vea, Clary convenció a su madre de que la dejara pasar el verano con ella. Pero Jace aún está enamorado de Isabelle y Clary no será la chica de repunte de ningún despechado. Sin importar qué tan sabrosos sean los besos de Jace Morgenstern .

**Prólogo**

Isabelle se detuvo en nuestra rama y se sentó. Hace algún tiempo, había necesitado de mi ayuda para impulsarse. Ahora, no necesitaba nada de mí. La había decepcionado de tantas maneras. Había escuchado el término corazón roto antes de siquiera entenderlo. Hasta ahora. Sentado aquí observándola, mi pecho dolía literalmente. Tomar un respiro profundo se había vuelto difícil desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Jonathan. Lo había sabido. Había querido que ella me lo dijera para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Aunque, en el fondo, lo sabía. Isabelle ya no era mía.

—Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil —dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Me había enviado un mensaje de texto para avisarme que estaba afuera. Había bajado hace algunas horas para pensar. Aquí fue donde todo empezó. Era adecuado que terminara aquí también.

La expresión de Isabelle era ligeramente confundida. Amaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje. —Le expliqué y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Oh —respondió.

—¿A qué debo la visita? —Ya tenía una buena idea del por qué ella vino. Sólo quería que lo dijera en voz alta. Era tiempo de que limpiáramos los aires para bien. Levantándome, me encaminé hacia la rama donde estaba sentada, no sin antes notar la audiencia escondida en la oscuridad.

Parecía que Jonathan también había venido a buscarme. O tal vez había seguido a Isabelle.

—Quería ver cómo estabas. Jonathan dijo que tenías una conmoción cerebral.

No pude evitar reírme. Tenía una conmoción cerebral después de todo. Arrojé la roca que tenía en mi mano a través del agua.

—¿Te dijo como la obtuve?

—Sí. —La culpa en su voz era evidente. Debió haber admitido que le dio una paliza a mi cabeza. De todos modos, no era su culpa.

—Me lo merecía. Fui una mierda contigo durante toda la semana — Mi pecho dolió aún más. Ver a todos tratarla tan cruelmente, mientras me sentaba y no hacía nada, sería una culpa que me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

—Um —Parecía insegura de qué decir a continuación. La había decepcionado esta semana. Me había decepcionado a mí mismo. El chico que había sido, el modo en que había reaccionado… Ese no era yo.

—No debí dejarlos hacerte esas cosas. Honestamente, el que Jonathan sacara toda la mierda fuera de mí fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mí mismo. Tener a alguien que me hiriera físicamente fue una agradable liberación.

—¿Qué?

Ella estaba sorprendida de que me sintiera mal acerca de lo que yo había dejado que le hicieran. Maldita sea, como si eso no hiciera esto aún más complicado. Respirar se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

—Izzy, fuiste mi chica por años. Incluso antes de eso, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que un bulto en el camino causara que me volviera contra ti en la manera en que lo hice. Estuvo mal. Tomaste toda la responsabilidad de algo que no era enteramente tu culpa. Fue culpa de Jonathan y también mía.

—¿Tuya? ¿Cómo…?

—Sabía que Jonathan te amaba. Había visto el modo en que te miraba.

—También sabía que tú lo amabas, más de lo que me amabas a mí. Ustedes dos tenían un vínculo secreto que yo no compartía. Estaba celoso. Jonathan era mi hermano y tú eras la chica más bonita que nunca había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que te invité a salir. Sin recurrir a Jonathan en primer lugar, ni una vez preguntándole cómo se sentía él sobre eso. Aceptaste y mágicamente, rompí el vínculo que ustedes dos tenían. Nunca volvieron a hablarse. No había más charlas hasta altas horas en la noche en el techo y ya no tenía que sacarlos de problemas. Jonathan era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia. Era como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré la culpa hasta que se desvaneció. Sólo las veces en las que lo veía observándote, con esa dolorosa y necesitada expresión, era cuando la culpa se revolvía en mis entrañas. Mezclada con miedo. Miedo de que vieras lo que había hecho y corrieras a él. Miedo de perderte.

Ésta era la primera vez en que expresaba la verdad en palabras. Por años la mantuve adentro. Incluso la empujé lejos cuando mi conciencia me fastidiaba. Viendo a Isabelle transformar su personalidad y nunca diciendo una palabra para detenerla. Todo esto era mi culpa. La mano de Isabelle jugó ligeramente con mi cabello y quería cerrar mis ojos y suspirar ante el inocente y pequeño toque. ¿Siempre la amaría de este modo? ¿Pasaría mi vida entera pagando por mi pecado viviendo con el dolor constante en mi pecho?

—También te amaba. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la chica buena que te merecías.

Escuchándola decir que quería ser lo suficientemente buena para mí, me recordó una vez más por qué lo nuestro no había funcionado. Ella había sido perfecta desde el primer día que la conocí pero le dejé creer que esperaba más.

—Izzy, eres perfecta en el modo en que eras. Fui yo el que te permitió cambiar. Me gustó el cambio. Era una de las muchas razones por las cuales me atemorizaba perderte. En el fondo, sabía que un día ese espíritu libre que habías reprimido lucharía por liberarse. Sucedió. Y el hecho de que sucedió con Jonathan, no me sorprende al final.

—Lo siento, Jace. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice un desastre de las cosas. No vas a tener que mirarnos a Jonathan y a mí estando juntos. Estoy saliendo de las vidas de ambos. Puedes tener de vuelta lo que perdiste.

Cuándo Jonathan no vino desde el bosque maldiciendo como un marinero, supe que estaba muy lejos como para escucharnos. Alcancé y agarré la mano de Isabelle. Yo era el único que podía convencerla de que no necesitaba hacer eso. Era tiempo de dejarla ir.

—No hagas eso Izzy, él te necesita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me dio una sonrisa triste.

—No, eso es lo que quiere él también. Hoy, a duras penas, me reconoció. Solamente me habló cuando les estaba diciendo a todos los demás que tenían que dejarme en paz.

Ella en verdad no tenía ni idea.

—No durará mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que estaba observándolo. Justo ahora, está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo alejes.

Bajándose de la rama, Isabelle se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que sabía era la última vez.

—Gracias. Tu aceptación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora, él te necesita. Eres su hermano. Sólo seré un estorbo entre ustedes mientras arreglan sus asuntos.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Inclinándome, jugué con un mechón de su cabello. Había estado fascinado con su perfecto color negro desde que teníamos cinco años. Siempre me había recordado a una princesa de un cuento de hadas, incluso cuando jugaba con anzuelos de hígado de pollo. Había perdido a mi princesa pero su recuerdo valía cada oscuro y doloroso rincón de mi corazón.

—Incluso aunque estaba equivocado en tomarte, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Jonathan, no puedo arrepentirme. Tuve tres maravillosos años contigo Izzy.

Esa era mi despedida. Jonathan estaba esperando ahí afuera a que me alejara. Era su tiempo ahora. Yo había arruinado mi tiempo por completo.

Dejando caer su cabello retrocedí, dando la vuelta hacia el bosque, y dirigiéndome hacia mi hermano.

Capítulo 1

_**Seis meses más **_**tarde**_**…**_

_**Jace**_

No había pensado mucho antes de venir pero no podía seguir evitando todas las fiestas en el campo. Ya era hora de empezar a actuar como si Jonathan e Izzy estando juntos no me molestara.

—Aquí, hombre. —Simon empujó un vaso rojo de plástico lleno de cerveza en mi mano. Frunciendo el ceño, empecé a devolvérselo.

—Bébetelo. Lo necesitas. Demonios, lo necesito nada más de verlos a los tres.

Estaba agradecido de que habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome a escondidas. Estaban esperando ver cómo reaccionaba. Habían pasado seis meses desde que perdí a Izzy por mi hermano. Era más fácil verlos juntos ahora pero, normalmente, mantenía la distancia. Esta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar como Isabelle se acurrucaba entre las piernas de Jonathan mientras mi caliente hermano besaba su cuello, mano, cabeza y cualquier cosa a la que pudiera acercar los labios mientras hablaba con los demás.

Simon tenía razón; necesitaba beber. Al tocar el vaso con los labios, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y tomé un trago muy largo. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera de la caliente-sesión delante de mí, estaría bien.

—Sigo sin creer que ustedes dos no van a la misma universidad.

Siempre pensé que los firmaban como a un paquete. —Jordan Kyle casi sonaba decepcionado porque había decidido firmar en la Universidad de Florida en lugar de Alabama, como todos esperaban. Jonathan y yo habíamos estado planeando jugar para Crimson Tide desde que teníamos cinco. Pero cuando Florida me ofreció una beca completa, preferí tomarla. Necesitaba la distancia. Isabelle se dirigía a Alabama con Jonathan y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Florida le ofreció un dulce trato. No puedes culparlo por tomarlo — explicó Jonathan. Él estaba enterado. Nunca lo mencionó pero sabía que iba a Florida.

Había cuidado durante mucho tiempo no restregarme en la cara su relación con Isabelle, pero desde la graduación no se molestó más. Cada vez que lo veía últimamente estaba envuelta en sus brazos y él la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre reservó solo para ella.

—Alabama no puede manejar a dos chicos Morgenstern. Necesitaba compartir el amor —contesté, centrando la mirada en Jordan antes de tomar otro trago de la cerveza.

—Sin embargo, será raro no tenerte alrededor.

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablar? ¿No podía sentarse allí tranquilamente y dejar que Jonathan la toqueteara? Oír la voz de Isabelle hacía imposible no levantar los ojos y mirarla.

La inclinación triste en sus labios carnosos hizo que un viejo y familiar dolor comenzara en mi pecho. Solo ella podía llegar a mí de esa manera.

—Vas a sobrevivir. Además, ustedes tendrían que parar por aire para notar algo. —Sonaba como un idiota. Isabelle retrocedió ante mí comentario sarcástico, lo cual era solo otro golpe en mi contra.

—Cuidado, Jace. —La amenaza en la voz de Jonathan era inconfundible. El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Todos se centraron en nosotros dos. La ira parpadeaba en la mirada de Jonathan y eso me molestó. ¿Qué hice para que se enojara? Él tenía a la chica.

—¿Por qué no te calmas? —le respondí—. ¿Ahora no está permitido que hable con ella?

Jonathan agarró a Isabelle de la cintura y la movió lejos de él mientras se levantaba.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Jace?

Isabelle se puso de pie, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jonathan y comenzó a rogarle que me ignorara. Diciéndole que no quise decir eso.

Los ojos de Jonathan nunca dejaron los míos mientras llegaba detrás de su cuello para desenganchar a Isabelle.

Dejando el vaso en mi camioneta, di un paso hacia él. Esta era la pelea que necesitaba. Contener la agresión era tan malditamente difícil a veces. Isabelle, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo. Se agarró de los hombros de Jonathan y saltó, envolviendo las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Si verla envuelta a su alrededor no me enfureciera tanto, me habría reído de su determinación de que no peleáramos. Ella había estado tratando con nosotros desde que éramos niños y sabía exactamente cómo detenernos de llegar a los golpes. Lanzarse a sí misma en la línea de fuego era la única manera.

Diversión iluminó los ojos de Jonathan mientras su gruñido enojado se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción y miró de mí a Isabelle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, bebé? —preguntó en un tono lento que odiaba. Lo había estado usando en las chicas desde que llegamos a la pubertad.

—Esa es la manera de distraerlo, Izzy —dijo Maia Roberts desde el regazo de Jordan.

Más abucheos y silbidos comenzaron, Jonathan le estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera la persona más fascinante en el mundo. Eso era todo.

Tenía que irme de aquí.

—Vamos a buscar algo para comer, muero de hambre —sugirió Simon y Raphael Santiago asintió.

—Tú conduce —gritó Simon y se metió en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta. Sin mirar otra vez a Izzy y Jonathan, caminé alrededor y me subí. Si él la llevaba a su camioneta, lo perdería. Irme era la mejor idea.

_**Clary**_

Jessamine coqueteaba descaradamente con el camarero. Conocía su juego y estaba a dispuesta a apostar que él también. El plan brillante de mostrar el escote y batir las pestañas mientras se reía no era la idea más original. Porque no podía ser feliz con su soda mientras esperábamos por una mesa. El viaje de diez horas que había tenido con ella, desde Alpharetta, Georgia, al sur de Alabama, fue mi cuota de tiempo de calidad con mi amiga de la infancia y vecina de al lado. Jessamine y yo crecimos y nos convertimos en dos personas completamente diferentes, pero los recuerdos de la infancia de alguna forma nos impedían separarnos. Sin embargo, Jessamine solo podía ser soportada en pequeñas dosis.

—Vamos Clary, muéstrale a él esos pechos fabulosos que finalmente decidiste compartir con el mundo —susurró Jessamine, mientras su mirada se quedaba en el chico ocupado con las bebidas de otro cliente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la ridícula petición, tomé mi soda y le di un sorbo. Estaba contenta con mi soda. Si ella quería hacerse la tonta con la esperanza de conseguir una bebida alcohólica, estaba bien, pero no me iba a unir a ella.

Lo último que necesitaba era ser capturada con una a solo treinta minutos de la casa de mis tíos. Mi tío era un predicador Bautista y si se enteraba de que estaba bebiendo alcohol, no había manera de que me dejara quedarme con él y su familia por el verano.

—Eres una aguafiestas, Clary —gimió Jessamine y miró mi bebida como si fuera ofensiva.

Realmente no me importaba si estaba molesta. Solo quería cenar y luego ir a casa de mis tíos. El espectáculo de las luces traseras de Jessamine iba a ser un gran acto de bienvenida.

—No te entiendo, Clary. Vas y estás toda hermosa y finalmente decides hacer alarde de lo que tu mamá… Bueno, tal vez no tu mamá, porque Dios sabe que no es atractiva… ¿Qué hay de hacer alarde de lo que la suerte te dio? ¡Nada! ¡Eso es! Te compras una nueva, sexy, linda ropa y finalmente consigues un peinado que resalta cada pelo de tu cabeza, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si hubieras decidido que era tonto. Los chicos ahora se dan cuenta de ti, Clary. Voltean a verte pero tú simplemente los ignoras.

Este era un sermón familiar. La volvía loca que no me tirara a cualquiera que mirara en mi dirección. No estaba a punto de decirle la razón. Esa clase de información podía hacerla peligrosa. Iba a encontrar una manera de arruinarlo todo. Quizás no querría, claro, pero lo haría. Su ruidosa boca siempre parecía traer un mundo de problemas.

—Te dije que no estoy interesada en salir con chicos por ahora. Nos acabamos de graduar. Quiero un verano para prepararme para la universidad, disfrutar estar lejos de mi madre loca y solamente… relajarme.

Jessamine suspiró y bajó la cabeza para mordisquear su pajilla mientras se centraba en el pobre camarero que tenía que estar ansioso de que nos sentáramos en una mesa.

—Todavía puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes. Pasar de vivir con el predicador e ir de fiesta todo el verano en la playa. A Nate le encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. El piso de su padrastro tiene tres dormitorios y una vista sensacional del océano.

Un verano saliendo con una Jessamine borracha y sus amigos, no era atractivo, en absoluto. Tenía mis planes y hasta ahora todo lo que había puesto en movimiento estaba ocurriendo, sin problemas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa sobre el siguiente paso. Era el más crucial.

Tener un cabello naturalmente rojo oscurecido con un profundo color cobre y con un estilo atractivo en vez de hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y una trenza había sido el paso uno. Cuanto más oscuro el rojo hacía mi pálida piel casi delicada. Luego, la limpieza de mi armario había sido el siguiente paso. Puse en bolsas todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa que poseía y las dejé caer en un local comercial. Mi madre se había horrorizado pero después de que vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba reemplazarla, fue un gran apoyo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las madres, ella me quería ver en shorts que mostraran la mayor parte las piernas y tops ajustados que enfatizaran mis pechos copa C.

Jessamine quería enseñarme a maquillarme, pero, amablemente, me negué y me dirigí al mostrador de Clinique en Macy donde me enseñaron, entonces me compré todo lo que utilizaron. A pesar de que nunca había sido de las que se maquillaban tenía que estar de acuerdo con que le hacía cosas sorprendentes a mis ojos. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quedé mirando con fascinación durante horas después de que me maquillaran.

Convencer a mi madre que me dejara pasar el verano con mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil.

Mi prima, Isabelle, me ayudó enormemente en esa parte. Habló con su madre, que luego habló con la mía. Nuestras madres son hermanas y una vez que mi tía convenció a mi madre que Isabelle de verdad quería que viniera a pasar nuestro último verano antes de la universidad, juntas, había estado tan emocionada que momentáneamente olvidé el último paso del plan. La razón por la que me hice moderadamente atractiva y pedí quedarme el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía tan simple pero cuando me permití pensara en ello, se me hizo increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico caiga perdidamente enamorado de ti no es fácil. Especialmente cuando ha estado enamorado de tu prima por tanto tiempo como puedes recordar.

_**Jace**_

Hay que frenar el mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede ganarle a Jonathan… serias tú, pero aún te irías caminando con una paliza —anunció Simon mientras me salía a la carretera a un camino de tierra que llevaba de nuevo sobre el terreno.

—Han pasado seis meses, hermano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado por esto? —preguntó Raphael desde el asiento de atrás.

¿Por qué era asunto de ellos? Ninguno sabía lo que era una relación seria. Los dos han tenido tantas chicas durante nuestros cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera puedo nombrarlas todas. Explicarles que había planeado mi vida con Isabelle desde que tenía doce años no era exactamente fácil. Así que en su lugar, me incliné y encendí la radio para ahogar todo su interrogatorio.

—Puedes poner la música que quieras, pero la realidad es que tienes que dejar esto. Es tu primo y tu mejor amigo. Una chica no puede interponerse entre eso. No por mucho tiempo. —Simon me veía desde el asiento del pasajero.

Sé que esperaba una respuesta pero no le di ninguna.

Su comentario acerca de que Jonathan era mi primo fue un recordatorio de que nadie me conocía realmente, excepto Jonathan e Izzy. No era mi primo.

Era mi hermano, pero una vez que descubrió la verdad de su madre, decidió mantener esa información bloqueada donde estaba el resto de su vida. No quería reclamarle a mi papá que era su hijo y no podía culparlo.

No es como si mi papá hubiese hecho algo para ayudar en su casa para su crianza.

Jonathan no tenía nada más que desprecio por mi padre, nuestro padre.

Decidió recordar al hermano de nuestro padre como su papá. Él había sido el único que Jonathan había conocido. Aunque cuando murió, Jonathan iba en primer grado, había sido un buen recuerdo para Jonathan, a diferencia de su padre real.

—¡Oye!, te pasaste, Hank‟s —anunció Simon señalando con su dedo hacia el restaurante de hamburguesas donde normalmente solíamos comer.

—No voy a Hank‟s. —Fue mi única respuesta. Ellos fueron los que saltaron a mi camioneta. Si no les gustaba mi necesidad de salir de Grove, entonces podían caminar al pueblo cuando llegáramos a donde me dirigía.

—¿Estás dejando Grove? —preguntó Raphael.

—Sip.

Simon suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Quizás paremos en Florida antes de que detenga esta maldita camioneta.

—¿Florida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y una hamburguesa de Hank‟s hubiese solucionado eso —gruñó Raphael.

Bajando la velocidad, me orillé y miré a Raphael. —Eres bienvenido de bajarte y caminar de regreso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y lentamente negó con la cabeza. —No, hombre, no importa. Estoy bien.

Volví al camino e ignoré el intercambio entre los chicos. Los dos pensaban que curaba un corazón herido. Bueno, tenían razón, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estacioné la camioneta en el estacionamiento de Wings. Había manejado unos veinte kilómetros hacia el sur hacia el próximo pueblo lo suficientemente grande para restaurantes decentes.

—Me hubieses dicho que venías a Wings. Me hubiese callado. —Raphael dio un emocionado grito de alegría mientras abría de par en par la puerta de la camioneta y salía.

Este era un lugar en el cual nunca había comido con Izzy. No había muchos lugares en los que no tuviese un recuerdo con ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza y enfocarme en mi futuro, o al menos en mi verano.

—Voy a comerme mi peso en algunas alas —dijo Simon en respuesta a la emoción de Raphael acerca de mi elección del restaurante. Al menos los había hecho felices. No es que importe.

Abriendo la puerta, entré y me paré en el puesto de camareras. Una chica alta con largo cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, me sonrió con un brillo apreciativo en sus ojos, que solía conocer.

Era un hábito para mí ignorar esa mirada en los ojos de otras chicas por tanto tiempo que automáticamente lo dejaba pasar. Esta noche, no iba a hacer eso. Era momento de comenzar a flirtear en respuesta.

Lancé una sonrisa que sabía que era muy impresionante porque era la que Isabelle siempre me comentaba.

—Tres por favor —le dije y vi sus ojos marrones volviéndose más grandes y parpadeaba varias veces. No era excepcionalmente guapa pero verla ponerse toda sonrojada era una buena palmada a mi ego.

—Oh… um, bien… si… uh —balbuceó, buscando los menús y en su lugar tirándolos al suelo.

Me agaché a su lado para ayudarle a recogerlos.

—Lo siento. No soy normalmente tan torpe —explicó con dos manchas de color rojo brillante tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿Sólo soy yo? —bromeé.

Una nerviosa risita brotó de ella y me di cuenta que no lo lograría.

No me gustaban las risitas. Izzy no se reía así.

Entregándole los menús, me levanté de nuevo y cambié deliberadamente mi atención a otra parte. No necesitaba coquetear con ella. Se haría una idea equivocada.

—Bien, um, por aquí. —La escuché decir. Tanto como Simon y Raphael rápidamente la siguieron. Comencé a seguirlos cuando mi mirada detuvo su apreciación indiferente de la barra para enfocar a una mujer que felizmente dejaría que se riera tontamente todo lo que ella quisiera.

El pelo rojizo le caía por la espalda y se enroscaba en los extremos. Dos piernas muy largas se hallaban desnudas y cruzadas mientras se sentaba en el taburete plateado sin respaldo con sandalias de tacón alto colgando de la punta de un pie muy delicado. No había visto el rostro de ella todavía, pero desde atrás, era una roba miradas. Potencial mayor.

—¿Vienes o qué? —gritó Raphael pero no voltee mi cabeza para ver cuán lejos habían ido o donde se iban a sentar. En vez de eso, me quedé congelado viéndola. La voz alta de Raphael captó su atención y se volteó de su asiento y miró por encima de su hombro hacia él.

La tez cremosa estaba salpicada de pecas. Normalmente, no era un fan de un montón de pecas, pero la mirada sensual de sus ojos verdes y henchidos, casi irreales labios, hacían que todo funcione. Empezó a darse la vuelta después de ver de qué iban los gritos cuando se congeló y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Sorpresa, placer, y ansiedad juntos revolotearon en su cara mientras me estudiaba. Era fascinante. El camarero vino detrás de ella y dijo algo y lo miró a él.

—Jace, hombre, vamos —llamó Simon esta vez. Apartando mi mirada de la pelirroja, hice mi camino hacia la mesa donde la mesera esperaba con nuestros menús.

—Jace, espera. —Una familiar voz me detuvo.

La incredulidad se apoderó de mí mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a la bonita pelirroja haciendo su camino hacia mí. Una falda vaquera corta dejaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas mientras me abría camino hasta su cuerpo, apreciando la vista. El top blanco que llevaba atado a la cintura en una especie de nudo flojo y pequeños destellos de estómago plano y liso se asomaba mientras se movía. Por último, me las arreglé para desviar mi objetivo del impresionante escote para verle la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios abultados y el reconocimiento me golpeó.

_**De ninguna maldita manera**_**.**

—¿Clary? —La incredulidad en mi voz era inconfundible. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de Isabelle. El hecho de que era la chica a la que le eché un vistazo era incluso más impactante.

—Jace —respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, pensando más algo así como _¿**qué demonios te pasó**? _No lucía en lo absoluto como la chica que había visto hace siete meses atrás. Esa chica había sido dulce, remilgada y correcta. Esta que se encontraba en frente de mí era una fantasía sexual andante.

—Comiendo —dijo en broma y me di cuenta de que yo sonreía. Una sonrisa real, no una forzada, por primera vez en meses.

—Sí, bueno, creo que capté eso. ¿Me refiero a qué haces aquí, en el sur Alabama? —Presionó sus labios y luego sacó su lengua y, nerviosamente, pasándola por ellos. Mmmm… no me importaría probar esos labios tampoco.

—Me estoy quedando con Isabelle este verano. Mi amiga va camino a la playa, así que me dejará allí en casa de Izzy después que comamos.

Izzy. Maldición. ¿Tenía que mencionar a Isabelle? Mi buen humor se evaporó y una vez más forcé una sonrisa. Vio por encima de mi hombro hacia la mesa a la que me dirigía y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya consiguieron una mesa? —Puso una mirada frustrada hacia donde la mesera estaba—. Imagínate —murmuró. Seguí su mirada y vi a la rubia viéndonos con un ceño irritado en su propia cara.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, regresando mi atención a Clary.

Suspiró y me miró. —Hemos estado esperando por una mesa por lo menos hace quince minutos.

Ah. La mesera nos había dado su mesa. Podía arreglar ese problema.

—Trae a tu amiga y siéntate con nosotros. —Clary dio una brillante sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias. Ya vuelvo.

Miré mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bar. Su trasero era imposible de no mirar mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de lado a lado.

_**Maldición**_**, Clary lucía bien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi.**

**No olviden que para que este proyecto sea bien realizado cuento con sus comentarios.**

**Así que me daría muchísimo gusto si me dejan algún review con alguna sugerencia o aportación.**

**Les mando muchos besitos aplastantes y sensuales.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**YUUUJUU PEQUEÑOS PANQUES SENSUALES!**_

_**Aqui les dejo el segundo capi dedicado a TributoOsado y Cazadora100, por sus reviews, follows y favs. Las adoro mucho y como recompensa... **_

_**Pueden leer el segundo cap.**_

_**Les mando besitos y espero que les guste igual o más que a mi !**_

* * *

_**Clary**_

—OhDiosmio, ¿Acabas de flirtear con ese bombón? Diablos chica, cuando decides hacer alarde disparas alto. —El asombro en la voz de Jessamine me dieron ganas de reír. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mantuvo el humor a raya. Jace me registró. Sus ojos habían examinado lentamente mi cuerpo. Había hecho una pausa en mis tetas. Sentí la necesidad de avivarme a mí misma con la estúpida montaña bajo mi beber. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el estúpido portavasos bajo mi bebida.

—Lo conozco. Y nos sentaremos con él y sus amigos —anuncié buscando mi bolso y soda.

—¿De verdad?

Jessamine chilló alegremente, agarrando su bolso del asiento a su lado y poniéndose de pie. La bufanda que ella llamaba camisa mostraba todo su estómago plano. De la barra en su ombligo brillaban dos pequeños diamantes de imitación en los extremos causaban que los ojos se concentraran inmediatamente en la piel expuesta. El pantaloncito corto que usaba a lo Daisy Duke hacía que mi minifalda luciera clásica. La chica hacía voltear cabezas cuando caminaba por ninguna otra razón más que su cuerpo en exhibición.

—Vamos —espeté y me dirigí hacia Jace que se encontraba parado justo donde lo dejé, esperando por nosotras. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Jessamine y le vi evaluarla de la misma manera que había hecho conmigo.

Un mórbido nudo se formó en mí estómago y luché contra el impulso de empujarla detrás de mí. No quería que él hiciera esa lenta caminata sexy por su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Está tan malditamente sexy —siseó Jessamine a mi lado.

Sacó su pecho y la cosa esa que hacía agitando su largo cabello rubio sobre el hombro, acababa de pasar. Se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades con Jace.

—Él no, Jessamine. Elige a uno de los otros. Simplemente no él. —Traté de sonar como si no estuviera suplicando pero no hubo enmascaramiento de la desesperación en mi voz.

Oí un pequeño jadeo junto a mí.

—Él es la razón por la que tú… —Su voz se apagó mientras su mente daba vuelvas en lo que acababa de descubrir—. Oh, guau. Lo entiendo. No voy a robarlo.

No, pero ella todavía se veía bronceada, rubia, libre de pecas, y con buena práctica en el mundo de los hombres. Esas eran todas las cosas que a Jace le gustaban.

Cuando lo alcanzamos, sabía que tenía que hacer una presentación por más que lo odiara. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejé en el bar para que coqueteara con el mesonero y pretender como si ni siquiera existiera? La mirada apreciativa de Jace se hallaba cerrada en Jessamine y a pesar de que ella había prometido que no coquetearía, estaba arraigado en ella. La chica no podía evitarlo.

—Hola, soy Jessamine—arrastró las palabras con una voz sexy que me hacía tener ganas de abofetear su estupidez.

—Es un placer conocerte, Jessamine —respondió, tomando su mano en la suya y… ¿Acaba de apretarla?—. Soy Jace. Un viejo amigo de Clary.

El hecho de que hicieron sus propias introducciones no pasó desapercibido para mí. No podía abrir la boca, con miedo de que soltara el gruñido enojado que vibraba en mi pecho. Por el momento, realmente odiaba a Jessamine.

Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se supone era su novio pero ¿Ella desataba todos sus encantos para conseguir a Jace? ¿Una aventura de una noche? Me estremecí ante el pensamiento. Podría matarla si se atrevía.

—¿Clary? —La voz de Jace me arrancó de mis pensamientos viciosos y parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mi cabeza.

—Um, sí, lo siento —respondí.

—Está cansada del viaje —explicó Jessamine, cubriéndome. No había duda que sabía que estaba mal.

—Pregunté que si quieres que te lleve a casa de Isabelle después que comamos, así Jessamine no tendrá que hacerlo.

Oh, me ofrecía un aventón. Jessamine tendría que irse. Si, por favor.

—Eso sería genial. Gracias. —Traté de mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios y quería llegar a más y sentirlos. A ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. ¿Qué extraño es eso?

Jace abrió el paso y otros dos chicos sonreían hacia nosotros. Se podía ver la curiosidad sorpresiva en sus ojos.

—Chicos, es Clary, la prima de Izzy, y su amiga Jessamine. Esperaban una mesa y me ofrecí compartir la nuestra. —Jace se volvió hacia nosotras—. El chico a la izquierda es Simon y el chico a la derecha es Raphael.

Simon tenía una bonita sonrisa y el pelo corto y oscuro. Era apenas lo suficientemente largo para dar la vuelta a algunos mechones en la parte delantera. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro parecían cálidos y divertidos.

Me gustó al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del semicírculo para deslizarme y parecía el menos amenazador de los dos. Tomando un rápido vistazo a Raphael, vi que absorbía el estómago desnudo de Jessamine con su mirada. Los rizos obscuros que se asomaban fuera de su gorra de béisbol eran lindos, pero el brillo sexual en sus ojos negros era un poco desconcertante.

—Jessamine —dijo Jace, señalando que se deslizara al lado de Raphael.

Me moví hacia el lado de Simon. Me sentí bastante agradecida; no tendría que sentarme al lado de Raphael.

Luego vi que Jace se deslizó detrás de Jessamine y mi estómago cayó.

Tenía que elegir un lado y sin un segundo pensamiento, había elegido el de Jessamine. Su oferta de llevarme hasta la casa de Isabelle ahora parecía sin importancia. Lo había hecho para ser considerado porque así es como él era. No porque se sentía atraído hacia mí o siquiera interesado. Era una idiota.

—No sabía que Izzy tenía una prima —dijo Simon a mi lado. Retiré mis ojos de Jace mientras se deslizaba con Jessamine y me enfoqué en el chico a mi lado. Al menos él no lucía molesto de estar conmigo, en vez de Jessamine.

—Um, sí, soy la única. Vivo en Georgia y suelo visitarla una vez al año, a lo mucho.

Una fácil sonrisa salió de sus blancos dientes perfectamente rectos. Me gustaban buenos dientes en los chicos. Simon no era difícil de mirar tampoco. Sus oscuros ojos resaltaban con unas largas pestañas.

—Así que, ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo?

—Todo el verano —respondí. La sonrisa de Simon parecía aprobarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial —respondió, luego levantó su mirada a la camarera que acababa de acercarse.

—¿Qué puedo ordenarles para beber? —preguntó metiendo un mechón de pelo marrón detrás de la oreja y forzando una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Coca cola —anunció Simon, luego miró la mía casi vacía—. Que sean dos. —Ordenó por mí. Me gusto eso. Ningún chico había ordenado por mí. Me hizo sentir extrañamente especial.

—Un destornillador para mí —dijo Jessamine como si fuera a salirse con la suya. La fulminé con la mirada y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Identificación —respondió la mesera y esta vez sonreí mientras Jessamine inmediatamente lucía de arrogante a irritada.

—No la tengo conmigo —respondió en tono molesto.

—Apuesto a que no —murmuró la mesera.

—¿Estás diciendo que no parezco de veintiuno? —preguntó Jessamine como si estuviese asombrada de que alguien siquiera hiciera esa pregunta.

Porque, por supuesto, una chica de dieciocho podría pasar por una de veintiuno fácilmente. Lo que sea.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo —dijo la mesera sin expresión.

Jessamine abrió su boca para discutir, sin duda, y sabía que necesitaba meterme y pararla, antes de que nos despacharan a todos.

—Sólo tráigale una cola dietética, por favor —le dije a la mesera con una sonrisa de disculpa y luego envié una mirada de advertencia a Jessamine.

Carraspeó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un puchero. Por suerte, no tiene mucho en el camino de su escote, por lo que Jace no estuvo mirando de reojo hacia su camisa mientras empujaba sus pequeños senos con su postura ridícula.

Todos los demás ordenaron sus bebidas. Jace se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Jessamine, que la hizo reír y decidí que tenía que centrarme en el menú y simplemente salir de esto. No sé por qué había esperado algo diferente.

—Lo manejaste bien —susurró Simon, abriendo su menú junto a mí.

Me asomé por encima de él y sonreí.

—Gracias. Sucede mucho.

Sonrió y estudió su menú. Yo hice lo mismo.

_**Jace**_

Si la chica reía una vez más, arrancaría en pedazos mi servilleta y la lanzaría a mis oídos. Maldita sea, era molesta.

La primera vez que la había visto pensé que podría distraerme de Isabelle esta noche, pero había estado tan equivocado. Lo único que lograba era ponerme nervioso. Si su mano se deslizaba sobre mi muslo otra vez, terminaría empujándola hacia Raphael.

Una suave risa llamó mi atención y volví mi atención a Clary. Sonreía alegremente a lo que sea que Simon le estuviera diciendo. Había estado hablando con ella en un tono susurrado durante toda la comida. Eso era una rejilla de mis nervios también. Desde que se había sentado junto a él, había atrapado toda su atención. Era como si el resto de nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos en la maldita mesa.

—Parece como si estuviera interesada en tu amigo —dijo Jessamine obviamente notando dónde mi atención se enfocó.

—Hmmm. —Fue mi única respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Clary? —preguntó. Pensé en los días de sus colas de caballo de color naranja brillante y piernas flacas con las rodillas nudosas y me di cuenta que ella había recorrido un largo camino. Esas pecas que una vez la habían hecho poco atractiva, ahora, de algún modo, mejoraban su aspecto.

—Desde que éramos niños. Siempre tenía que ocuparme de ella con Izzy y Jonathan. La atormentaban.

—¿Jonathan? —preguntó Jessamine. Al parecer, Clary no había hablado mucho sobre Isabelle a su amiga. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría exactamente quién era Jonathan.

—Mi her-uh primo —contesté.

Clary echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada real esta vez. No es que estuviera tratando de ser silenciosa, sino que se encontraba profundamente encantada de algo y no le importaba que la oyera. Los largos sedosos rizos rojizos rozaron el borde de la mesa y me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si envolvía uno de esos mechones alrededor de mi dedo.

—¿Crees que es gracioso, eh? —replicó Simon sonriendo como un idiota por haberla hecho reír tanto.

Clary asintió con la cabeza, extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo.

—Sí, lo hago. Lo siento —dijo, tratando de mantener la enorme sonrisa fuera de su cara.

El lenguaje corporal de Simon decía que no le importaba en absoluto mientras se inclinaba hacia su tacto y empezaba el maldito susurrar otra vez. Los dos se perdieron en su propio pequeño mundo.

—Normalmente no es buena con los chicos. La ponen nerviosa — señaló Jessamine.

No se veía nerviosa para mí. Aunque tuve que concordar, la Clary que recordaba era tranquila y reservada. ¿Qué había cambiado aparte del hecho de que había pasado de mediocre a hermosa en unos pocos meses?

Raphael le dijo algo a Jessamine que robó su atención a él. Finalmente, un poco de alivio. Tal vez ella tantearía su muslo ahora y me dejaría solo.

Clary tomó su copa y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hizo una breve pausa y luego me sonrió. Realmente tenía una sonrisa agradable. Y esas pecas… demonios, eran lindas.

—¿Disfrutando tu cena? —pregunté.

Echó un vistazo sobre Simon que seguía mirándola como un perrito enfermo de amor. Había conseguido envolverlo en su dedo meñique con bastante rapidez.

—Sí, gracias —respondió, y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Esos exuberantes labios envueltos alrededor de la pajilla y tuve que tragar saliva para no gemir. ¿Cómo la pequeña Clary Fray había llegado a ser tan hábil en las formas de seducir a un hombre?

—Clary mencionó que la llevaríamos de paseo donde Isabelle —dijo Simon y arrancó mi mirada de Clary y su pajilla para fulminarlo con la mirada. Por qué lo miraba, no estaba seguro. Él no había hecho nada malo. Había entretenido a Clary y se aseguró que se sintiera cómoda en la mesa. Obligando a mi rostro a relajarse, asentí.

—Sí, pensé que ya que íbamos por ese camino, podría llevarla y Jessamine podría continuar en dirección a la playa.

Simon parecía un poco demasiado contento. —Buena idea — respondió con una sonrisa y se reclinó para decirle algo a Clary que la hizo sonreír.

Pagar por la comida y salir de ahí había sido mi prioridad número uno. Me encontraba listo para enviar a Jessamine en su camino. Chicas quienes no habían tenido pista de molestarme. Firmé el recibo y metí mi tarjeta de débito de vuelta a mi billetera.

—Aquí —dijo Jessamine en un tono lastimero mientras le entregaba a la mesera su recibo y un billete de veinte dólares.

—Simon, no. —La voz de Clary rompió a través de mis pensamientos y la miré mientras le fruncía el ceño a Simon que le sonreía de vuelta.

—Necesito salir. Iré al baño antes de alcanzar la carretera otra vez — dijo Jessamine. Me puse de pie y la dejé, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Clary y Simon que parecían estar discutiendo, o al menos Clary parecía estar discutiendo, Simon disfrutando de sí mismo.

—Esos dos están haciendo atragantarme —murmuró Raphael, saliendo de la cabina—. Además, ¿Por qué diablos él iría y pagaría por la comida de la chica si sólo la conoció? No es como si fuera una cita.

¿Había pagado por su comida? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? Era una cosa educada por hacer. Era la prima de Izzy. Debería haber pagado. Excepto, que había estado tan concentrado en alejar a Jessamine que no había pensado en otra cosa.

—Vamos S, apurémonos. —Raphael no trató de ocultar su fastidio.

Debió haber golpeado con Jessamine.

Clary rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se levantó. Simon se hallaba justo detrás de ella con su pequeño bolso rojo en la mano.

—Olvidaste esto —dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella. Clary le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias.

Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, no miré atrás para ver si alguien me seguía. Tenía que salir y conseguir un poco de aire fresco antes de tirarme sobre alguien por absolutamente ninguna razón.

_**Clary**_

Jace lucía tranquilo. Traté de no mirarlo mientras él y Simon llevaban mis cosas desde el coche de Jessamine y las cargaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Parecía tener prisa por irse. Tal vez Jessamine se había puesto un poco demasiado espesa con él y estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Le eché un vistazo a través del velo de mi pelo, me di cuenta de que se había relajado desde que habíamos llegado a la camioneta. Simon le había ofrecido a Raphael el asiento delantero y dijo que se sentaría conmigo en la parte de atrás, pero Jace había dicho que él no me arrastraría en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Yo realmente no consideraba la cabina extendida como "arrastrarme" en un cómodo asiento trasero, pero no había argumentado. Su ceño enojado me hizo trepar en el asiento delantero. Por suerte, había parecido calmarse una vez que los dos se metieron en la parte de atrás.

—Puedes cambiar de estación si quieres —dijo Jace, mirando en mi dirección.

No había estado prestando ninguna atención a lo que había en la radio. Estaba más preocupada tratando de averiguar por qué era tan hosco de repente. No me acostumbraba ver a Jace así. Normalmente era todo sonrisas y cortesía. Este debe ser el Jace después de Isabelle. La idea me hizo triste.

—Ah, hombre, no dejes que elija. Es una chica. Tomará algo de alguna banda de mierda de chicos —se quejó Raphael desde el asiento trasero

—. Umph, ay, qué diablos —espetó. Me volví para ver a Simon mirándolo.

Si sólo le gustara a Jace, como obviamente a Simon. Por otra parte, Simon estaba más en mi liga.

—Tengo muchas ganas de dejarla arrastrarse hacia allá y golpearte—dijo Jace con un tono divertido en su voz.

—Está bien, creo que S molió mis costillas. Ya me callo.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. No había mucha conversación a excepción de Jace preguntándome si me sentía cómoda. Había girado la ventilación de aire para mí y había preguntado por cerrarlo si tenía frío. Había cambiado las estaciones varias veces y siempre me preguntaba si me gustaba la canción. Este era el Jace del que estaba acostumbrada. El atento y amable. No el tipo malhumorado que había presenciado toda la noche.

Cuando Jace entró en el camino de tierra, sabía que se apartaba de los baches sobre el terreno, busqué en los coches aparcados por el coche de Isabelle o la camioneta de Jonathan. No me encontraba lista para presenciar a Isabelle con tantos chicos Morgenstern aún. Si Jace seguía colgado de ella podría llegar a matarme.

—Los veré más tarde. Seguiré adelante y llevaré a Clary donde Izzy.

Simon se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención de los vehículos estacionados a él.

—Uh, puedo llevarla —dijo en un tono cauteloso mientras miraba a Jace. Jace, por otra parte, incluso no se había girado para mirarlo.

—Tengo esto, Simon —respondió con una fría y dura voz.

Simon desvió la mirada de mí a Jace, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta, Jace se respaldó y se volvió.

Me sentía silenciosamente emocionada que quisiera llevarme a donde Isabelle, pero el persistente recuerdo de que probablemente lo hacía con la esperanza de verla, entumeció mi alegría.

En lugar de torturarme con diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza, me decidí a preguntarle acerca de Isabelle.

—Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes tres? —No tenía que entrar en detalles. Sabía que entendía exactamente de quién le hablaba.

Se tensó, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y cortó sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo llevamos muy bien? —La sonrisa triste en su rostro me rompió el corazón.

—No —le contesté.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y pasó una mano por su rubio pelo.

—Sabías acerca de ellos la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿No es así? Recuerdo ese momento en la fiesta de campo. Algo había estado fuera por completo de ese escenario. Para empezar, no eras el tipo de Jonathan e Isabelle no se habría enojado tanto si él hubiera coqueteado contigo porque habían reparado sus vallas. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que eras la única razón por la que creí esa historia. No te creía una mentirosa.

Siempre supe que esa mentira volvería a atormentarme. Cuando Jace había encontrado a Isabelle y Jonathan teniendo una pelea de enamorados, porque Jonathan había seguido a Isabelle al bosque para poder besarla, no podía soportar la idea de que Jace descubriera la verdad de esa manera. Así que le mentí y le dije que Jonathan se había pegado a mí e Isabelle no creía que fuera lo suficiente bueno para mí. Le dije después a Isabelle que tenía que escoger o dejarlos ir, porque lo que le hacía a Jace estaba mal.

—Lo siento —le contesté. Porque así era.

Jace asintió. —Seah, yo también.

El resto del camino a casa de Isabelle estuvo muy tranquilo. No me preguntó si yo estaba cómoda y no encendió la radio. ¿Por qué había abierto mi gran boca? Recordándole sobre mi parte en el engaño de su primo y su novia había sido una estupidez.

—El coche de Izzy está aquí, pero dudo que esté en casa. Se encontraba con Jonathan en el campo temprano.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí el pomo de la puerta. Había dicho lo suficiente esta noche. Tenía que salir de su camioneta antes de decir cualquier otra cosa estúpida.

—Espera, Clary. —Las manos de Jace y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi brazo. Fríos golpes de su piel caliente y áspera salieron de toda mi piel.

—Uh, sí. —Me las arreglé para decir.

—Mira, fui un idiota. Lo siento. No es tu culpa. Esa mierda con Izzy y Jonathan, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Sólo necesitaba una salida para ventilar y eras la única persona alrededor. Me equivoqué.

—Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente—. ¿Me perdonas?

La mirada sincera en sus ojos me derritió. Era como un dulce cachorro herido. Isabelle había estado loca al haberlo herido. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso? Era tan perfecto. ¿Cómo se puede herir a alguien tan increíblemente perfecto?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me apretó el brazo y luego me dejó ir.

—Uf, muchas gracias.

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta y me encontré con él al otro lado para conseguir mi equipaje que estaba levantando de la parte trasera y dejándolo en el camino de entrada.

—Te ayudaré. No levantes cosas pesadas —dijo Jace mientras alcanzaba la última bolsa. Yo no solía empacar tanto, pero ahora que llevaba maquillaje y peinaba mi cabello y tenía un armario real, tenía unas cuantas piezas de equipaje.

—Gracias.

—No pensé que eras de las chicas que llevan un montón de bolsas —observó.

Me encogí de hombros. —Las cosas cambian. —Me agaché a recoger mis cosméticos y bolsas de artículos de tocador. Eran los dos más pequeños.

—Sí, lo hacen, no lo hacen. —Su mirada se dirigió a la casa y sabía que miraba hacia la ventana de Isabelle. Era todo sobre ella.

—Es una idiota… para lo que vale la pena. —Hubiera abofeteado mi mano sobre mi boca si no las hubiera tenido ya llenas. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso. Jace volvió su atención a mí. Sus rubias cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y estaba segura de que mis mejillas se encontraban de un brillante rojo.

—¿Eso crees?

Bueno, no podría exactamente negarlo ahora. Así que asentí. Jace dio un paso más cerca de mí y mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentí la necesidad de tomar aire. Sus ojos dorados me estudiaron con atención. Era como si me mirara por primera vez. Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca y contuve el impulso de lamerme los labios nerviosamente.

—¿Crees que soy una mejor opción que Jonathan? Él es el malo, sabes. El peligroso. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos. —Su voz se redujo a un murmullo. Me estremecí cuando dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejando el estudio de mis labios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me volví a aplicar brillo labial. Me pregunté si se hallaban secos.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, respondí: —No todas las chicas.

—Hmmm…

Levantó una mano y corrió suavemente la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Me imaginé mentalmente mordiéndole el pulgar y tirando de él a mi boca para chuparlo, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, simplemente dejé de respirar.

—Son tan suaves como parecen… tal vez más —susurró, luego bajó la cabeza y antes de que pudiera tomar una respiración relajante, tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Forzando el oxígeno a mis pulmones a través de mi nariz, dejé caer las bolsas de mis manos y me agarré de sus brazos para no perder la conciencia debido al hecho contundente de que estaba siendo besada por Jace Morgenstern.

Sus manos se instalaron en mi cintura y apretaron la piel desnuda que tocaban suavemente. Creo que pude haber gemido cuando tomó mi labio inferior en su boca para chuparlo. Antes de que pudiera tirarme por completo a él, se había ido. Mareada y completamente sorprendida, perdí el equilibrio y extendí la mano para tomar el lateral de la camioneta.

—Guau. —La mano de Jace se disparó para estabilizarme.

Ahora, eso fue vergonzoso. Tomé una respiración para calmarme y alcé mis ojos, una vez que los enfoqué otra vez, para mirar a Jace. En lugar de tener una expresión pasmada, como estaba segura yo tenía en mi cara, fruncía el ceño.

—No debería haber hecho eso, Clary. Lo siento. Me sentía molesto y sólo no pensé. —Alcanzó mis dos pesadas maletas y se dirigió a la puerta principal sin tener que esperar a que yo respondiera.

Esa no había sido la manera en la que había imaginado nuestro primer beso. Y créeme, que había estado fantaseando con ese beso durante años. La mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque el beso en sí era perfecto, al final estaba muy por fuera de curso.

De pronto, la ira tomó el lugar de la decepción y agarré los bolsos y lo seguí. Cómo se atreve a besarme así, disculparse y marcharse.

—Eso es…

La puerta principal se abrió terminando mi oración, que era probablemente una buena cosa desde que estaba a punto de dejarlo tenerlo.

—Clary, cariño, estás aquí. —La tía Maryse me miró mientras abría la puerta mosquitera.

Disparándole a Jace una mirada enojada, pasé junto a él y entré a la casa.

_**Jace**_

Esto no podía estar bien. Mentalmente me maldije por haber hecho un movimiento tan estúpido. Abrí de un tirón la puerta de mi camioneta, comencé a subir al interior, cuándo la camioneta de Jonathan se estacionó detrás de mí. Perfecto. No era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba envolver mi cabeza alrededor de aquel estúpido beso con Lana. No enfrentarme a Jonathan e Izzy.

La puerta de la camioneta de Jonathan se abrió de golpe y él salió con un gruñido enojado en su rostro. ¿Cuál era su problema?

—Es mejor que tengas una maldita buena razón para estar estacionado en la entrada de Izzy.

Adaptarme a Jonathan siendo un troglodita sobre una chica, era casi tan difícil como verlo con Izzy. Jonathan no era celoso, hasta que Isabelle se había hecho suya. Ahora, él era un maldito lunático.

—Solamente dejé a Clary —Contesté, encontrando su fulminante mirada enojada. No me asustaba de su estúpida mierda de hombre rudo.

Yo había estado en más peleas con él de las que podía contar. Mi respuesta obviamente lo confundió porque levantó una ceja y luego se giró para mirar a Izzy mientras ella se lanzaba detrás de él sobre el lado del conductor.

—¿Ella está aquí? —Chilló Izzy, saltando antes de que Jonathan pudiera atraparla—. Recuerdas, te dije que Clary venía esta noche. —Desplegó una sonrisa luminosa hacia Jonathan, a continuación frunció el ceño y me miró.

—¿Por qué... cómo la encontraste?

Izzy era adorable cuando estaba confundida. —Estaba cenando en el Wings cuando nos detuvimos para comer. Me ofrecí a darle un aventón y salvar a su amigo del viaje.

El ceño de Isabelle se convirtió en una sonrisa de nuevo. Me gustaba hacerla sonreír, siempre.

—¡Gracias! Estoy tan contenta de que te encontraras con ella. —Izzy se dio vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jonathan y puso un beso rápido y ruidoso sobre sus labios antes de liberarlo y retroceder

—. Tengo que verla. No la he visto en meses. Llámame más tarde.

Jonathan agarró su mano y giró la palma hacia arriba antes de besarla y luego lamerla. Asqueroso, no quería ver esto.

—Sí, te llamaré cuando me acueste en la cama. —Su voz bajó hasta que fue mucho más profunda que lo normal y juro que oí el suspiro de Isabelle. Ya había visto más de lo que quería. Comencé a subir a mi camioneta.

—Jace, espera. —La orden de Jonathan me detuvo. Realmente solo quería marcharme, pero estaba bloqueándome, por lo tanto no podía escaparme exactamente.

Isabelle corrió al interior y una vez que cerró la puerta, Jonathan giró su mirada hacia mí.

—Sobre esta noche. No hagas esto otra vez. Ya han pasado seis meses e Isabelle hace todo lo posible para ser amable contigo. Hablas con ella de esa manera otra vez y te voy a patear el trasero.

Sospecho que esto no era una disculpa, sino una amenaza. Pero él tenía razón, había sido un imbécil con Isabelle. No quería presionar a ninguno de ellos. Ambos me conocían mejor que nadie. Habían sido mis mejores amigos toda la vida. Compartimos un secreto y compartimos recuerdos. Esto formó un vínculo tan importante que yo había renunciado a Izzy sin dar mucha pelea con el fin de conservarla.

—Tienes razón. Fui un imbécil. Me disculparé con ella la próxima vez que la vea.

Jonathan pareció apaciguado. Sus ojos se desplazaron de nuevo a la ventana de su dormitorio ahora iluminada. Ella y Clary estarían dentro conversando y me preguntaba si tenía algo más por lo que pedir disculpas la próxima vez que la viera. Porque si Clary le contaba sobre ese beso, entonces Izzy podría estar molesta. No porque besé a Clary, sino porque yo había sido un completo idiota después.

—Bueno —Jonathan comenzó a entrar en su camioneta y se detuvo—.¡Eh tú!, ¿Quieres ir a jugar billar?

—¿La tía Lilith está trabajando?

—Sip.

Eso significa cerveza gratis. Asentí. —Muéstrame el camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AQUI ESTA!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Me acabo de terminar dos vasos de café y estoy hiperactiva, asi que mi unicornio violador les dice que me dejen reviews para saber como va este proyectuqui.**

**Los amo mucho y ya sabes mientras mas respuestas, mas rápido las continuaciones.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola pequeños panquerris!**

**Aqui les traigo la conti!**

**Porque estoy de buenas jajaja y mi unicornio violador me lo demandó.**

**Espero que lo disfruten !**

* * *

**_Clary_**

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando Isabelle entró corriendo y chillando. Había hecho un trabajo rápido para conseguir pasar por delante de sus padres, y sus preguntas concernientes a mis padres, hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, sonriendo alegremente.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

Su largo cabello negro colgando suelto bajo su espalda y su bronceado dorado ya eran perfectos. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ha sido verano por cuánto tiempo, ¿Una semana? Compartimos los ojos claro, excepto que los de ella eran azules. Eso era todo. Cuándo era más pequeña, la había odiado. No porque ella fuera mala, sino porque parecía una muñeca Barbie. Para desquitarme, había sido yo quien era mala.

—Yo también. —Contesté cuando ella se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado mío. Alejarme de mi madre y sus interminables quejas sobre mi papá fue un gran alivio. Ellos estaban oficialmente divorciados hace tres meses, pero todavía despotricaba contra él diariamente.

—Vamos a tener tanta diversión. El cumpleaños de Maia Roberts es mañana por la noche y tendrá una enorme fiesta en su casa. Hace una cada año. Te va a encantar y llegarás a conocer a todo el mundo.

—Entonces, Jonathan y yo hemos estado hablando de una excursión. Tal vez durante una semana a Cheaha. Vamos a invitar a Jace, ya que el senderismo es lo suyo, y algunas otras personas. Tú, desde luego, vienes también. Después, Maureen está en la playa todo el verano en la casa de verano de su abuela. Así que le dije que nosotros llegaríamos a visitarla una semana. —Forzar una sonrisa era difícil pero de algún modo me las arreglé.

Empujando la reacción de Jace a nuestro beso, tan lejos de mi mente como pude, puse todo mi interés en hablar con Isabelle.

—Todo eso suena muy divertido. Estoy para lo que sea. —Le aseguré.

Inclinándose hacia adelante ella tocó mi cabello y estudió mi rostro.

Entonces su rostro se rompió en una enorme sonrisa. —Llevas maquillaje y tu cabello está más oscuro y... —Ella estudió mi falda y top—, tienes ropa con estilo.

—Decidí que es hora de un cambio —Respondí, incapaz de reprimir mi sonrisa.

—Bien, luces caliente.

Isabelle se levantó y comenzó a quitarse las botas vaqueras que había estado usando con un vestido de verano negro que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas. Era como si Dios hubiera decidido probar su mano haciendo algo perfecto y escogió a Isabelle como su experimento.

—Jace dijo que te trajo a casa. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Quiero decir, está de buen ánimo?

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía sobre Isabelle todavía preocupándose por Jace. No había esperado esto cuando planeé pasar el verano aquí. Habían pasado seis meses desde la ruptura. ¿La gente normal sigue adelante en seis meses, verdad? Quiero decir, ella está con Jonathan ahora. ¿Todo no debería ser agua pasada?

—Él, uh, está bien. —Bien, también esto era una mentira pero quería protegerlo de ella. Él no querría que Isabelle supiera que él todavía estaba afectado por ella y Jonathan.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama plegando sus piernas debajo de ella y frente a mí. —Bueno. Él y Jonathan tuvieron una especie de intercambio de palabras en el campo esta noche. Tuve que saltar en los brazos de Jonathan para impedirles que se hagan pedazos. Es por eso que él se marchó y terminó en Wings.

No los había visto pelear desde que éramos niños. Seguramente, no se peleaban por Isabelle todavía.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunté, sabiendo que probablemente no quería escuchar esto.

—Cosas estúpidas. A Jonathan no le gustó el modo en que Jace me habló. No era gran cosa pero Jonathan se molestó de verdad y pasó a la defensiva. Todavía no han encontrado la manera de manejar el que yo esté en medio.

La última vez que yo había estado sentada en su cama hablando de los chicos Morgenstern, le había dicho que ella tenía que dejarlos ir a ambos.

Incluso entonces, yo sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ellos eran una parte importante de su vida. Jonathan, sobre todo.

—¿Jace está teniendo citas? —Pregunté, tratando de sonar tan casual como era posible.

Isabelle dejó salir una risa corta. —Yo quisiera.

Esto era extraño. Él era magnífico, talentoso, atlético, amable y divertido, ¿Cómo alguien como él pasó seis meses sin que alguna chica lograra engancharlo en una cita?

—¿Ni siquiera una cita?

Isabelle se encogió de hombros y tiró las rodillas hasta su barbilla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte delantera de sus piernas.

—Creo que tal vez una o dos citas. No estoy segura. No le pregunté, realmente. Jace todavía actúa extraño a mí alrededor y Jonathan se pone muy territorial si menciono a Jace. No le gusta que hable mucho de él.

Qué triste para Jace. Isabelle había sido una parte importante de su vida, desde que ellos tenían doce años. Ahora, él no podía realmente hablar con ella nunca más, sin Jonathan permanentemente sobre ellos. Tanto como quería que Jace superara lo de Isabelle, no me gustaba la imagen en mi cabeza. Jace, solo, me molestaba. Él no se merecía esto.

Había sido tan bueno con ambos.

Welcome to the Jungle comenzó a sonar y Isabelle alcanzó su celular de la mesa al lado de la cama.

—Tú no puedes estar ya en la cama. —Ronroneó Isabelle en el teléfono. Tenía que ser Jonathan.

—¿En serio? Oh, bien, bueno está bien. Me alegra que los dos estén juntos. —Mis oídos reaccionaron y estudié mis uñas tratando de aparentar como si no estuviera completamente curiosa sobre esta conversación.

—Te amo también. Sé cuidadoso y recuerda que él no bebe mucho, así que llévalo a casa seguro. —¿Estaba Jace tomando? ¿Con Jonathan?

Isabelle sonrió. —No, yo te amo más.

Oh, por favor.

—Lo mantendré al lado de mi almohada. Llámame tan pronto como llegues a casa.

—Sí, nos estamos poniendo al día. —Levantó sus ojos para sonreír alegremente hacia mí.

—Bien, te amo, ¡Adiós!

Dejó caer el teléfono en su regazo y soltó un suspiro feliz.

—Sé que no te gusta cómo fueron las cosas y que Jace fuera lastimado, pero amo tanto a Jonathan, Clary. Lo haría todo de nuevo si yo tuviera que hacerlo. Odié lastimar a Jace, yo realmente lo hice. Nunca he sido tan feliz. Jonathan es maravilloso. —Su voz fue toda soñadora y luché contra el impulso de hacer rodar mis ojos.

**_Jace_**

Aún no podía entender por qué estaba aquí. Claro, había estado en las fiestas de cumpleaños de Maia desde el séptimo grado, pero eso había sido porque Izzy quería venir.

Este año, lo que Izzy quería ya no importaba, ¿Así que por qué rayos estaba aquí?

Spill Canvas sonaba por los altavoces. La piscina tenía varias luces estroboscópicas de diferentes colores que venían desde un balcón de arriba, haciendo que el agua azul fuera de un color rosado, púrpura, verde y amarillo. Hamacas rodeaban la piscina junto con antorchas tiki. El año pasado, Raphael había chocado con una de ellas y un paraguas estalló en llamas. Antes de que el fuego se saliera de control, Jonathan había recogido el paraguas y lo lanzó a la piscina. Nos reímos de ello durante semanas.

Me dirigí hacia el bar improvisado justo fuera de la casa de la piscina, lo que básicamente consistía en tinas grandes de metal llenas de hielo y tragos. Si iba a poder soportar la noche, necesitaba alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

—¡Jace! ¡El hombre ha llegado! —dijo James Carstairs arrastrando las palabras. Ya estaba borracho. Eso no era sorpresa. Los chicos Carstairs eran los dueños de la tierra en donde teníamos nuestras fiestas de campo. El hermano de James las había comenzado años atrás.

Asentí en su dirección y cogí una cerveza Corona que estaba escondida bajo los cubos de hielo.

—Eso es amigo, bebe. Ya no tienes que impresionar a la hija del predicador, ¿Verdad? —gritó James desde el centro de la piscina. Estaba en un flotador con una chica que estaba seguro asistió a nuestra escuela.

No respondí a su estúpido comentario. Como si a Izzy le importara eso. Diablos, ella me dejó por Jonathan. Abrí la cerveza, después arrojé la tapa a la bandeja de bebidas, y tomé un largo trago. El frío líquido no me hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos sabía bien.

Caminé de regreso a la casa con la esperanza de encontrar un televisor para poder ver ESPN Sports Center, solo había hecho unos pasos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entraran Isabelle, Jonathan y Clary.

Ah, rayos, me hubiera quedado en casa. Isabelle saludó con la mano a Maia y tiró de Clary hacia donde estaba descansando con otras chicas.

Los ojos de Jonathan se encontraron con los míos y caminó hasta llegar a mi lado. Sus dos manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Nunca imaginé que llegarías a esto —dijo Jonathan a modo de saludo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, levanté la Corona en mi mano:

—Cerveza gratis.

Jonathan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cerveza gratis era definitivamente algo que sí entendía. Sus ojos no dejaron a Izzy mientras charlaba alegremente con las otras chicas. La pequeña tela que llevaba sobre su bikini dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nunca se vistió de esa manera cuando estábamos juntos. Probablemente otro de sus intentos de ser perfecta para mí. Qué mierda.

—Más vale que sea Clary a la que estás viendo —advirtió Jonathan.

Observé a Clary y me sorprendí al verla en un par de shorts cortos.

Sus piernas no eran tan bronceadas, pero eran largas y exactamente igual a las de Isabelle. El color crema pálido parecía delicado. Pasé mi mirada por su cuerpo y aprecié la forma en que las caderas sobresalían de la pequeña cintura completamente visible en el top que llevaba sobre el bikini. Era extraño que tuviera tantas pecas en la cara. El resto de su cuerpo parecía tan perfectamente suave.

—Creo que le gustas. —Las palabras de Jonathan irrumpieron mis pensamientos y retiré la mirada de la cabeza de Clary, llena de rizos oscuros color rojizo y miré a mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Clary preguntó por ti esta noche. Sobre si estarías aquí. —Jonathan sonrió—. Creo que puede tener un enamoramiento por el mariscal de campo.

Volví mi atención hacia Clary en el mismo momento que ella se volvió sobre su hombro y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se quedó quieta, como si estuviera en shock de que haya estado mirando en su dirección. La prima de Isabelle no era fea para los ojos y era muy dulce. Tomé otro trago de la

Corona mientras jugaba con la idea de despejar mi mente de Izzy con Clary.

—Te lo dije —dijo Jonathan en tono divertido.

Tal vez él tenía razón. La boca de Clary se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa y recordé lo suave que sus labios se sintieron bajo los míos. Había sido un beso espectacular.

—Vamos, busquemos algo más fuerte que una cerveza. Ya es hora de que te olvides de Izzy antes de que terminemos partiéndonos la mierda otra vez.

Jonathan se dirigió hacia la casa de la piscina y de mala gana alejé mi mirada de Clary, la cual habíamos estado sosteniendo por más tiempo del que esperaba, para seguir a mi hermano.

**_Clary_**

Jonathan apretó la mano en la parte de atrás de la espalda de Isabelle de una forma territorial mientras la dirigía hacia las escaleras. Vi como ella luchó entre el deseo de ir con su novio y su deber de quedarse conmigo.

—No puedo dejar a Clary —susurró Isabelle.

Jonathan se le aferró la cintura y tiró de ella hacia su pecho. Sus ojos ni una sola vez dejaron de mirar el rostro de Isabelle.

—Clary es una chica grande y no le importa si te robo por unos minutos… o más. —Retiró sus ojos color negro de Isabelle y me sonrió

—No te importa, ¿Verdad, Clary?

Como si fuera a molestar a Jonathan Morgenstern al admitir que no quería quedarme sola. Sacudiendo la cabeza, forcé una sonrisa.

—Um, no, claro que no. Vayan, eh, a hacer lo que sean que vayan a hacer.

Jonathan volvió la mirada hacia Isabelle.

—Por favor, ven conmigo. —Su voz se redujo y sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera suplicante. No había manera de que Isabelle fuera a negarse ahora.

—Está bien —susurró ella sin darme un segundo vistazo. Vi como Jonathan la condujo hasta las escaleras. Seguramente no iba a tener sexo con él en la casa de Maia. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dirigí de vuelta al exterior. Quizás Jace estaría a solo y tomaría valor para ir a hablar con él.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Jace entró. Sus ojos parecían un poco vidriosos y su cabello, perfectamente estilizado, ahora estaba desordenado.

Lo observé mientras buscaba por la habitación hasta que sus ojos me encontraron y se detuvieron. Una pequeña y malvada sonrisa se le formó en los labios y se dirigió hacia mí. ¿O estaba tambaleándose un poco?

—Oye Clary, ¿Qué haces tan sola?

Me tragué el nudo nervioso que se me formó en la garganta, mientras estaba de pie, tan cerca de mí, que su brazo tocaba el mío.

—Uh, bien, Izzy y Jonathan se fueron —señalé hacia las escaleras sin ser capaz de decirle lo que habían ido a hacer.

Su sonrisa divertida se convirtió en una expresión de enfad mientras enfocó la mirada hacia las escaleras como si fueran algo repugnante. Genial, lo enfadé nuevamente sobre el asunto de Jonathan e Isabelle.

Una cálida mano se cerró alrededor de la mía y chillé en sorpresa.

Jace rió entre dientes y entrelazó los dedos con los míos.

—Vamos, pequeña y dulce Clary. Puedes venir a entretenerme ya que has sido abandonada a tu suerte. Además, he estado observando esas largas y sexys piernas toda la noche. Haces que esos shorts se vean muy bien.

Lo miré boquiabierta mientras me llevó a un sofá vacío. ¿Jace dijo que mis piernas eran sexys? No tuve tiempo de pensar en su declaración ya que me estaba sentando en su regazo.

Enterró la cara en mi pelo y respiró con fuerza.

—Maldita sea, hueles muy bien —murmuró. Deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la extendió sobre mi vientre desnudo, mientras que con la otra envolvió un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

—Se siente como la seda —susurró y pasó mi pelo sobre sus labios.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Esto era lo más cerca que había estado a un chico, y el hecho de que era Jace me aterrorizaba y emocionaba a la vez.

Deslizó la nariz hasta mi hombro y luego comenzó acariciarme el cuello. No pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió cuando su cálido aliento me tocó el oído. Luego la mano en mi estómago se deslizó un poco y me volvió para quedar frente a frente.

—Te sientes tan bien, Clary. Me haces olvidar todo lo demás — murmuró mientras ahuecaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y suavemente guió mi boca a la suya.

La misma hambre intensa que sentí la última vez que habíamos hecho esto me consumió. Su lengua salió, lamió mi labio inferior, y gruñó.

Jace Morgenstern gruñó mientras lamía y probaba mi boca. Me acerqué más a él y pasé las manos por sus rizos rubios con la esperanza de que este beso no terminara tan abruptamente como el anterior.

Cuando su lengua entró en mi boca, fue mi turno de gemir en su boca. Sabía cómo algo oscuro y peligroso. Con cautela, toqué su lengua con la mía. Sus dos manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de pasarme las manos por la espalda para tirar de mí con fuerza contra su pecho. Su boca abandonó la mía y comencé a protestar hasta que comenzó un desfile de besos a través de mi mandíbula para suavemente mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de deslizar sus labios hasta mi cuello. Me moví ansiosamente cuando un calor se agrupó en mi vientre y un hormigueo extraño comenzó entre mis piernas.

—Oye, Jace, busca una habitación, hombre —gritó una voz fuerte, irrumpiendo a través de mi mente nebulosa y me tensé, alejándome de la calidez del cuerpo de Jace. ¡Me había olvidado completamente de que estábamos en la sala de estar! Había otras personas alrededor de nosotros.

Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Deslicé la vista hacia Jace, que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

—No te hagas la tímida conmigo ahora, Clary —arrastró las palabras, apretando mis costados con sus manos.

—¡Jace! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Isabelle detrás de mí y me bajé de su regazo como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

—Bueno, Izzy, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que parece que estoy haciendo —dijo Jace.

—¡Con Clary!

—Síp, bebé, lo estaba. Tu prima es una pequeña cosa tan dulce. Y no se estaba quejando. Estoy muy, muy seguro que ella estaba disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

Gritos y silbidos vinieron desde alguna parte de la casa. Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Jace en estado de shock.

—Ella está fuera de tus límites. ¿Me oyes? No te atrevas a usarla…

—¿Usarla? ¿En serio, Izzy? ¿Crees que es eso? Porque, bebé, no lo es. Puedo sentirme atraído a otras chicas. Eso sí es posible. —El tono complacido en su voz era inconfundible. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —casi gritó Isabelle.

Jace levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿En serio? Porque así parece y suena desde aquí, cariño.

—Ya basta, Jace. —La voz de Jonathan me sobresaltó y me volví para verlo entrar en la habitación.

Oh, Dios mío, estaba enfadado.

—Esta vez no fui yo, hermano. Ella comenzó. —Jace no sonaba preocupado en lo absoluto por el hecho de que Jonathan parecía a punto de lastimar a alguien.

—Y si no te callas la borracha boca lo voy a terminar. —La voz de Jonathan era fría y nítida.

Jace no estaba borracho, ¿O sí? Me quedé mirándolo y parecía tranquilo. Cuando mi padre llegaba a casa borracho gritaba y estaba enfadado. Jace era dulce y suave, o lo había sido antes de ser interrumpidos.

—Vamos, Clary, tenemos que irnos —exigió Isabelle desde su lugar al lado de Jonathan.

La mano de Jace se aferró a la mía.

—No te vayas —dijo en un susurró suplicante. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Había venido aquí por una sola razón; para obtener la atención de Jace Morgenstern. No estaba dispuesta a irme ahora que la tenía.

—Quiero quedarme un rato más, si eso está bien —respondí, esperando que Isabelle no se enfadara. No era como si tuviera alguna razón para estarlo.

—Pero él…

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Jace, interrumpiendo a Isabelle.

La ira brilló en los ojos azules de Isabelle y Jonathan tiró de ella hasta que quedó contra su lado y le susurró algo. Pareció relajarse un poco para después asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Quédate. Pero no dejes que Jace te lleve a casa. Jonathan y yo volveremos por ti cuando estés lista. Solo tienes que llamarnos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Jace no prometió llevarme a casa de todos modos. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

—Me alegro de que ustedes dos se vayan. Clary y yo necesitamos una habitación —dijo Jace, poniéndose de pie inestablemente y tirándome hacia él. Las risas de la audiencia que habíamos atraído fueron el pinchazo que necesitaba.

Forzando la mano fuera de su agarre, mentalmente maldije mi piel blanca y el rubor que sabía estaba cubriéndome el rostro y cuello. Tal vez sí estaba borracho. Realmente deseaba que lo estuviera porque insinuarle a todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor que íbamos a hacer algo en un dormitorio, era algo que el Jace que yo conocía no haría.

—Sabes, creo que me voy con Izzy y Jonathan —le contesté, con la esperanza de enmascarar la humillación en mi voz.

—Espera. No. ¿Qué hice? —La voz herida de niño pequeño de Jace casi me detuvo. Pero sus palabras insinuantes de que íbamos a retirarnos a una habitación, y hacer Dios sabe qué, mientras estábamos en un cuarto lleno de gente escuchando, me mantuvo dirigiéndome hacia Isabelle.

—Vamos —susurró Isabelle, acercándome a su lado y llevándome hacia la puerta.

—Alguien sobrio llévelo a casa o me llaman para venir por él —dijo Jonathan como despedida antes de seguirnos.

—¡No estoy borracho! —declaró Jace en voz alta.

Después la puerta se cerró y tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas.

**Si lo se estuvo cortito, lo compensaré con el próximo,**

**Pero bueno, ya saben dejen reviews para saber como estuvo, si les gusto y esas cosas bonitas.**

**Mi unicornio violador se los demanda también jajaja**

**Y si Jace es un idiota en este capi, yo también me enoje pero bueno , todo por el desarrollo de la historia jajaaja.**

**Un beso bebes, los amo mucho mucho mucho!**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO SEXY PEOPLE!**

**Aqui esta la continuación y si se preguntan como subo los capítulos tan rápido... ES PORQUE SOY MAGA! Na, mentira, es porque tengo más de la mitad hecho y editados, por eso es que puedo subirlos así de rápido.**

**Bueno ahora si EL CAPI!**

* * *

**_Jace_**

Estaba borracho. Solo había estado borracho una sola vez en mi vida y fue el día que descubrí lo de Isabelle y Jonathan. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba más ebrio ahora, de lo que había estado ese día. Mi estómago giró y me incliné por tercera vez y vomité en los arbustos frente al patio de Maia. Sudor frío corría por mi cara, descansé las manos en mis rodillas y cerré los ojos rezando para no desmayarme en mi vomito. ¿Por qué demonios había tomado? Todo lo que recordaba era ponerle un poco de ron a una o más de mis Coca-Colas.

Quizás hubiera parado de agregarle Coca-Cola después de un momento y hubiera seguido solo con el ron… no, esperen, cambié a vodka. Nos habíamos quedado sin ron. Mi estómago palpitó otra vez, pero no quedaba nada para que saliera. Retrocediendo, me incliné contra los ladrillos fríos y deje que la briza me refrescara.

—Toma esto, estúpido idiota.

Abrí los ojos para ver la expresión molesta de Jonathan antes de que presionara una helada botella de plástico en mi mano. Bajando la vista, vi que me había traído agua. El gusto del alcohol regurgitado no era atractivo. Debería agradecerle por venir al rescate, pero simplemente no podía.

Abriendo la botella, tomé un gran sorbo e instantáneamente me sentí mejor.

—Toma un poco más, luego ven, voy a llevarte a casa.

Su actitud mandona me estaba poniendo nervioso. No era de repente el buen hermano, o primo por lo que sabía la gente. Solo porque tenía a Izzy no lo hacía el inteligente.

—¡Vete, Jonathan! —gruñí y tomé más agua.

—Le prometí a Izzy que no metería un poco de sentido en ti esta noche. No me hagas romper esa promesa.

Rodando los ojos, lo empujé del lado de la casa donde había estado descansando y lo pasé de camino a mi camión. Ya no estaba ebrio.

Acababa de expulsar cada gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo en los arbustos de los Roberts.

—No hagas esto Jace. Tomaste demasiado y estás listo para desmayarte. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Deteniéndome, di la vuelta y lo miré. —¿Por qué? Todo lo que hago es molestar a Izzy. No puedo dejar de mirarla. De quererla. ¿Por qué mierda quieres ayudarme?

Jonathan dejó escapar un suspiro y me devolvió la mirada. —Porque eres mi hermano.

Eso era lo esencial de la cuestión. Seguro que no le había importado que fuera su hermano cuando robó a mi chica. Técnicamente, había pensado que era su primo pero siempre fuimos cercanos como hermanos.

—Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto, Jace. Me diste tu bendición. Le diste a Izzy tu bendición y te marchaste. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué estaba mal? Todo estaba mal. Se quedó con mi chica. Se quedó con la universidad a la que quería ir. Se quedó con todo lo que quería en la vida.

—Nada —murmuré dándome la vuelta y me dirigí de vuelta al camión.

—Jace, literalmente te voy a forzar a entrar a mi camión si tengo que hacerlo —Jonathan no sonaba enojado, solo sincero.

Esta noche, no estaba para manejar un uno a uno con él. Estaba más que seguro de que perdería y probablemente tendría algunos moretones para probarlo.

—Está bien. Llévame a casa.

Luego de que Jonathan me dejara, tomé una larga ducha y me metí en la cama. Por suerte, ninguno de mis padres se levantó para checarme. Una vez que puse las sabanas sobre mi cintura, miré al techo y repetí el ataque que había tenido Isabelle en mi mente. Había estado enojada. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me estaba enganchando con Clary en público? Todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos. De seguro, fue un beso caliente y la piel de la chica era increíble para tocar. Su cabello olía a una flor suave y antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por la estúpida demanda de Raphael de que nos consiguiéramos una habitación, había estado pensado lo mucho que quería probar la piel de su cuello. Su pulso se había acelerado bajo mis labios y era embriagador. No era nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Isabelle había puesto fin a las cosas. Había estado bufando como loca. Incluso un poco demasiado loca. ¿Estaba…celosa? ¿Podía estarlo? No había salido con nadie desde la ruptura. Nunca me había visto con otras chicas y ciertamente no liándome así. Pero… celosa… quizás. Una pequeña sonrisa levantó las esquinas de mi boca y alcancé mi celular.

**Yo: Por favor dile a Clary que lo siento por emborracharme y ser un idiota.**

Apreté enviar y esperé por la respuesta de Isabelle. Sonó, casi de inmediato. Sonriendo, me senté y leí.

**Isabelle: Sí, lo fuiste. Le diré. Solo aléjate de ella.**

Estaba celosa, no le gustaba que estuviera interesado en otra.

Isabelle quería a los dos hermanos Morgenstern cautivados por ella. Bueno, esto podía terminar siendo muy divertido.

**Yo: No puedo hacerlo Izzy. De verdad me gusta.**

Casi pensé que no iba a contestar cuando el teléfono se iluminó y leí su texto.

**Isabelle: No la quiero lastimada.**

Me reí solo; la conocía mejor. Ella no quería compartir mi amor.

Malcriada mezquina.

**Yo: No la lastimaría. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Puedo tener su número?**

**Isabelle: No esta noche.**

Me acosté sonriendo, pensando que Izzy acababa de volver este juego demasiado divertido para dejarlo.

**_Clary_**

—¿Clary? —la voz de Isabelle rompió mi batalla interna de si debía quedarme o volver a casa.

—Sí —contesté, deseando poder fingir que estaba dormida. Isabelle abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde mi tía había insistido que durmiera en vez de en el colchón extra en la habitación de Isabelle, donde normalmente dormía. Me senté y la observé caminar hacia mí retorciendo las manos. Ese único gesto nervioso me dijo que esto era sobre Jace. No algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Al menos no esta noche.

—Um, ¿Te… uh, te gusta Jace?

¿Qué tan ciega podía ser una persona? Isabelle siempre ignoró al mundo alrededor suyo. Tenía su pequeña burbuja y no se preocupaba por nada que no la afectara. Ahora, estaba invadiendo su burbuja y se estaba dando cuenta de cosas que debería haber notado hace años.

—Sí, un poco.

Sus perfectamente bronceados hombros se sacudieron con un suspiro y asintió. —Lo supuse.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama. Estudie su cara y me pregunté si su preocupación era por ella, por mí, o posiblemente por Jace.

—Jace no era el mismo esta noche. Sabes eso. —Levantó la mirada para encontrar la mía y solo vi tristeza. No celos o ansiedad. Solo estaba triste.

—Lo sé. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tomó. Pensé que eso era cosa de Jonathan.

—Normalmente no lo hace. Esta noche era un lado de Jace que nunca vi. Era muy parecido a Jonathan. O al menos parecido a como Jonathan solía ser.

Sus palabras hicieron encajar todo. El rompecabezas que Jace había creado cayó en su lugar. Había actuado como Jonathan cuando quería a Isabelle y no la tenía. Un pequeño dolor comenzó en mi pecho y desgraciadamente me era muy familiar. Era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando veía la tierna, devota mirada que Jace le daba a Isabelle cada vez que la miraba. Lo que había sido seguido.

—Tiene sentido —murmuré más para mí que para Isabelle.

En vez de preguntar a lo que me refería, ella asintió y miró desesperadamente la pared azul pálido frente a ella. Al menos lo entendió y no tuve que deletreárselo. Jace estaba lidiando con no tener a Isabelle, bebiendo y actuando. Habían pasado seis meses por Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba?

—Me mandó un mensaje esta noche.

—¿Quién? —Asumí que estaba hablando de Jace pero con Isabelle nunca sabías a que chico Morgenstern se refería.

—Jace. Preguntó por ti. Quería que te dijera que lo lamenta.

Mi estúpido corazón se aceleró y traté de mantener la cara serena.

Me recordé a mí misma que probablemente estaba más preocupado en los sentimientos de Isabelle que en los míos.

—Oh —Fue la única respuesta que pude dar.

—No sé cuáles son sus motivos Clary. Digo, eres hermosa y él es un chico. Entiendo que esté interesado.

—Pero también estas preocupada de que me esté usando para llegar a ti —terminé por ella.

Isabelle puso su labio inferior entre sus dientes e hizo una mueca.

Sip, sonaba mal en voz alta. Pero era la verdad.

—El Jae que conozco, el que amaba, no es calculador y cruel. Pero el Jace que conocí nunca se hubiera emborrachado en una fiesta ni se hubiera liado con una chica en público. Mierda, estoy segura de que hiciste más con Jace en ese sillón que yo en los tres años que salimos — Isabelle soltó una dura risa—. Básicamente tenía que rogarle por más que unos pocos besos. Era tan controlado. Esta noche, cuando bajé y los vi y bueno…sus manos… —balbuceó.

Sabía exactamente donde habían estado sus manos y recordarlo calentaba mi cara.

—Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es ten cuidado. No sé lo que trama y no quiero creer que te está usando para llegar a mí. Solamente no creo que el haría eso. Sinceramente, si tú y Jacer se vuelven pareja estaría feliz por los dos. Es un chico maravilloso. Solamente no era "mi chico"… ¿Entiendes?

No sabía que decirle. Estaba sorprendida de que estuviera tan bien con Jace siguiendo adelante. Seguro, Jonathan estaba bueno, pero si Jace fuera mío estaría devastada viéndolo seguir adelante.

—Quiere tu número. No se lo di. No sabía lo que querías que hiciera.

—Dáselo —respondí rápidamente.

Isabelle rió y asintió antes de pararse. —Bueno, está bien. Estoy feliz por saber dónde estás parada. —El tono de broma en su voz era un alivio.

Ella realmente estaba bien con esto.

—Este verano…venir aquí…no fue solo para pasar tiempo contigo antes de la universidad.

Isabelle sonrió y levantó las cejas. —No puedo creer que me estés diciendo que un chico Morgenstern te trajo a Grove, Alabama y no yo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, le devolví la sonrisa. —Son difíciles de resistir.

—Ni me lo digas.

Me paré en la ventana y miré a Isabelle saltar a los brazos de Jonathan y besar su cara como si no lo hubiera visto la noche anterior. Era un poco grotesco. Él estaba sin camisa y cubierto de sudor. Volteó su gorra de baseball, sucia, de la universidad de Alabama, hacia atrás, antes de agarrar el rostro de Isabelle y apoderarse de sus labios. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me alejo de la gran demostración pública de afecto que están compartiendo con toda la calle. Ella había estado limpia cuando salió y ahora tenía el sudor de Jonathan Morgenstern por toda su ropa. Sin mencionar el césped pegado a su cuerpo. Sería mejor que su papá no llegara a casa para un almuerzo temprano. Eso no iría bien.

El corto clip de Tell him de Colbie Caillat me dijo que tenía un mensaje. Corriendo a la cómoda donde había dejado el teléfono, lo agarré y mi corazón se aceleró antes de leerlo.

**Jace: Es Jace. Lamento lo de anoche. Déjame compensarte. Estoy sacando el bote hoy. Ven conmigo, por favor.**

Ni siquiera me di tiempo para pensarlo. Rápidamente escribí.

**Yo: Está bien. ¿Cuándo?**

Actuar difícil sería la mejor forma de manejar esto, si en verdad le gustara. Pero no estaba segura. Si solo era un arma para usar contra Isabelle tenía que cambiarlo. Hacerlo verme.

**Jace: ¿Puedes estar lista en una hora?**

**Yo: Sí**

**Jace: Lleva un traje de baño. Preferiblemente, el bikini que llevabas puesto la noche anterior.**

Tuve que tomar un tranquilizante sorbo de aire y releer el mensaje varias veces antes de responder.

**Yo: De acuerdo.**

**_Jace_**

Clary abrió la puerta en el momento en que me detuve en el camino de entrada de Izzy. Necesitaba arreglar el lío que había hecho la noche anterior, así que, en vez de disfrutar de la vista de sus largas piernas cremosas, exhibidas en esos minúsculos pantalones cortos, rojos, salté de la camioneta y caminé alrededor de la parte delantera de la cabina para poder abrir la puerta y ayudarla a entrar.

Una tímida sonrisa jugó en sus carnosos labios mientras la encontraba en el otro lado de mi camioneta. Sí, tenía esperanza. Incluso después de la hazaña que había hecho la noche anterior, ella se vio afectada por mí. La culpa se instaló en mi estómago cuando miré fijamente sus confiados ojos.

—Hola —su acento de Georgia no estaba mal. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Clary tenía una voz sexy.

—Me alegro de que me hayas perdonado lo suficiente como para venir conmigo hoy.

Encogió uno de sus delicados hombros pequeños. Unas pocas pecas adornaban la suave piel que estaba exponiendo con la camiseta sin mangas. No había notado esas la noche anterior y las ganas de besar a cada una de ellas me impactaron.

—No hay mucho que perdonar. Te comportaste como un idiota, pero estabas borracho. Debería haber estado prestando más atención.

No pude contener la risa. Clary Fray me había llamado un idiota.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte —contesté.

—Mmmm... Tal vez sea así.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y extendí la mano para tomar la suya mientras entraba a la cabina. Los pantalones cortos subieron incluso más arriba en sus piernas y, en mi mirada apreciativa, noté una solitaria peca increíblemente cerca de la curva de su trasero. Mi corazón se aceleró y me obligué a parar de comérmela llevando los ojos a su espalda.

Inseguro acerca de si mi voz iba o no a traicionarme, no le dije nada mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía hacia el lado del conductor.

Una vez que nos dirigimos hacia el embarcadero, miré a Clary. —Aún recuerdas el wakeboard*, ¿No? —Había pasado horas enseñándole cómo navegar un verano, cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, mientras que Izzy y Jonathan la abucheaban desde el barco.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios y me pregunté si estaba recordando ese día también. Habíamos sido nosotros en contra de Izzy y Jonathan. Por una vez, sentí como si tuviera un equipo. Siempre era yo tratando de controlarlos a los dos, pero ese día, había tenido una compañera. Por supuesto, había querido a Izzy como mi pareja. Ese fue el verano antes de que todo cambiara. El verano antes de convertirme en mariscal de campo y conseguir a Izzy.

—Sí, creo. Es como una bicicleta... ya sabes ¿Una vez que aprendes nunca se olvida?

Los chicos iban a disfrutar esto un poco demasiado. Si no necesitara un ayudante y un conductor auxiliar estaríamos haciendo esto solos hoy.

Pero el esquí y el embarque, con sólo dos personas, no era seguro. Alguien tenía que estar vigilando el corredor y luego, si yo quería subir, y lo haría —sobre todo con Clary, entonces necesitaba otro conductor.

—Mmmm... Tal vez un poco. Te puede llevar varios intentos si estás oxidada —respondí finalmente.

Clary dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y reprimí una risa. Había tenido más dificultades para aprender a subirse a los esquís y luego el wakeboard casi la había hecho caer. Siempre he admirado su determinación, sin embargo. Ella no se había dado por vencida.

—Si estamos esquiando y navegando, otros estarán allí ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, notando la pequeña decepción en su voz. Me quería solo. Me gustó eso, mucho.

—¿Estará Simon allí?

Mi pequeño momento de placer se evaporó.

—¿Simon? Uh, probablemente. —Bueno mierda. Había olvidado su pequeño episodio de unión en Wings. Simon no había estado en la fiesta de anoche. Él no sabía nada de nuestra pequeña demostración pública de afecto. No, espera... probablemente sabía. Eso era un digno chisme.

Alguien tenía que haberle dicho a estas alturas.

—Oh, qué bueno. Voy a tener por lo menos otro amigo ahí.

Diablos, no. Tendría que tirar a Simon a un lado sin que ella lo notara y asegurarme de que entendiera que Clary estaba fuera de sus manos.

Una vez más, la culpa comenzó a tirar de mí y me empujó. Claro, Simon podría ser más sincero acerca de su interés en Clary, pero ella estaba aquí sólo por el verano. Luego nos dirigiríamos todos a la universidad. Si alguien iba a tener una aventura de verano con ella, ese iba a ser yo. Fin de la historia. No hay razón para la culpa. Esto era un medio para un fin. Además, tomé un rápido vistazo por encima a Clary, no era como si no me gustara su compañía. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Además, estar con ella iba a volver loca a Isabelle. Tal vez, incluso enviarla de vuelta a mis brazos… ahí estaba esa maldita culpa otra vez. Necesitaba una cerveza. Eso siempre ayudó a limpiar mi conciencia.

**_Clary_**

Mi celular sonó y rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Era Isabelle.

Le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que iría a navegar con Jace hoy. Ella debió haber pensado que sería mejor llamarme en vez de responder por texto.

—Hola —dije, intentando no mirar a Jace. Conducía, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

—¿Irán ustedes dos solos? Porque sí es así, no es seguro. Jonathan y yo podemos ir, también.

De ninguna manera quería a Isabelle cerca de Jace hoy.

Necesitaba llamar su atención y cuando Isabelle está cerca, él solo la tenía en mente. —No, vamos a esquiar. Otros vendrán, también. Es seguro.

—Si es Isabelle dile que ella y Jonathan son bienvenidos si quieren venir — dijo en voz alta. Genial.

—Dile que gracias, pero si ya van con otras personas, probablemente será más divertido sin Jonathan, Jace y yo juntos… —su voz se desvaneció.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré.

—Está noche Jonathan y yo iremos a la playa a comer unas pinzas de cangrejo y luego iremos a escuchar tocar a Little Big Town en el muelle. Simon tiene otros dos boletos y estaba preguntándose si tú querías ir, ya sabes… con él.

¿Simon? Giré la cabeza para así poder mirar por el rabillo a Jace.

Miraba el camino, pero sabía que toda su atención se centraba por completo en mi conversación con Isabelle. Me molestaron las razones detrás de su interés, así que decidí que dos podían jugar este juego.

—Claro, me encantaría ir esta noche. Estoy a punto de ver a Simon, así que se lo diré yo misma.

La cabeza de Jace se volvió para mirarme y yo le lancé una sonrisa inocente y me despedí de Isabelle antes de colgar.

—Isabelle y Jonathan ya tienen planes para hoy. Sin embargo, dijo que te diera las gracias. —Si quería saber sobre Simon, tendría que preguntar.

—¿Qué quería que le dijeras a Simon?

Abrí mi boca para responder de manera casi automática, pero la cerré rápidamente. Esto no era de su incumbencia. Sólo porque me lo preguntó, no significa que tenga de decírselo. La vieja Clary le habría soltado todo lo que él quería saber. Esta Clary no haría eso. Esta Clary no era un cachorrito enamorado…de acuerdo, quizás lo era, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Si hubiera querido que supieras los detalles de mi conversación, hubiera puesto a Isabelle en altavoz —respondí finalmente.

—Auch. Yo sólo preguntaba.

Quizás fui un poco borde con mi comentario. Quería gustarle a Jace y me invitó a esquiar con él.

—Lo siento. No era nada de tu incumbencia. No quise sonar tan grosera.

Jace no respondió y el silencio envolvió la camioneta.

Cuando Jace se detuvo en el estacionamiento de los botes, decidí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para decidir cómo manejar su silencio. Pasar el día en un bote con un Jace molesto no sonaba divertido.

—Lamento haber sido tan grosera. No era nada importante, la verdad.

Jace apagó el motor y se volvió para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Me estudió por un momento, y luego finalmente asintió. —De acuerdo. No debí haber metido mi nariz en tus asuntos. Pensaba que éramos amigos. No creí que te molestaría que preguntara.

Grandioso. Ahora me sentía tan inferior como la suciedad en el fondo de mis zapatos.

—Somos amigos. No sé porque te respondí así. Supongo que me avergonzó todo el asunto. —Lo cual era en parte cierto.

Frunció el ceño, lo cual lo hizo ver ridículamente sexy. —¿Por qué Izzy te pediría decirle algo embarazoso a Simon?

Perfecto. Me coloqué a mí misma contra la pared. No podía responderle tan grosera otra vez. No me gustaría que estuviera todo hosco y callado por mí. El mejor movimiento sería mentir.

—Nunca he tenido una cita antes. Simon me preguntó si quería ir con él a un concierto esta noche. O le pidió a Isabelle que me preguntara si yo quería ir con él. —O quizás debería decir toda la verdad y quedar como idiota. ¡Genial! Necesitaba mejorar en mis habilidades de mentirosa. Abrí mi boca para mentir, pero en su lugar salió la verdad. Me obligué a no hacer una mueca y tomé la manija de la puerta. La sorpresa en los ojos de Jace fue humillante. Yo tenía dieciocho años y nunca había tenido una cita. Era triste. Y ahora Jace sabía lo patética que era.

—Espera —la mano de Jace salió disparada y me agarró el brazo para detenerme antes de que saltara de la camioneta.

Suspirando, me giré para ver dentro de sus simpáticos ojos, pero no encontré exactamente simpatía o asombro. En cambio, él parecía… frustrado. Bueno, esto es interesante.

—¿Te gusta Simon?

Sí, me gustaba Simon. Era amable, atento, divertido, dulce, y se sentía atraído por mí. No había una ex novia que no pudiera superar en mi camino. Pero él no era Jace.

Asentí, no dije nada más. En cambio, esperé. Jace abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de sacudir la cabeza y dejar libre mi brazo.

—No importa. Vamos.

Él abrió su puerta y salió. Daría cualquier cosa para saber lo que iba a decir antes de detenerse hace un momento. Pero la conversación ya había terminado. Su curiosidad había sido saciada y yo tenía un día entero para insistir en el hecho que no maté la oportunidad que tenía con él.

Simon era su amigo y después del lío con Jonathan, dudaba que Jace hiciera alguna vez un movimiento con la chica de su amigo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ya estuvo ¿Como ven a nuestra Clary? Que se ponga MACHA! Tratalo mal así aprenden todos... Ok no, pero pienso que estuvo bien que le diera un trago de su propio caldo.**

**Bueno guapuras esto fue todo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**COSAS SEXYS!**

**HE VUELTO CON EL CAPITULO 5 NO ENTREN EN PÁNICO :D**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS BEBES HERMOSOS.**

**Ahora sí continúen con el capi!**

* * *

**_Jace_**

Si Simon susurraba en su oído una vez más, iba a lanzar su culo del maldito barco. La única razón por la que había conseguido mantenerse en él tanto tiempo era porque Clary no parecía tan contenta con sus intentos de ligar. Ella no se reía y sonreía como lo había hecho en el restaurante. En cambio, parecía un poco tensa por algo. ¿Había decidido a la luz del día que Simon no era tan interesante? Dios, lo esperaba. No la quería por las razones correctas y eso lo hacía muy difícil y egoísta y calculador. Clary era tan malditamente dulce y de ninguna manera quería hacerle daño. Si Simon la hacía feliz, no estaba seguro de que pudiera interponerme en el camino sólo para recuperar a Izzy.

—¿Debería advertir a S para que dé un paso atrás? —La voz de Raphael interrumpió mis pensamientos y aparté la mirada de Clary y Simon, centrándome en conducir la embarcación.

—¿De qué? —le pregunté con voz aburrida.

Raphael soltó un bufido —De la mirada asesina que estás lanzándole.

¿Desde cuándo Raphael decide comenzar a prestar atención al mundo que lo rodea? Sacudiendo la cabeza, me di la vuelta y observé a Maia y Jordan. Habían estado ahí tratando de superarse por más de veinte minutos.

Si no hacia un giro brusco e inesperado, ambos se mantendrían durante otros veinte minutos. Necesitaba una distracción.

—Espera, estoy a punto de hundirlos —le dije en voz alta. Mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a Clary y ella tenía un férreo control sobre el costado de la embarcación mirando a Maia y Jordan con un gesto de preocupación.

Llevando el volante duramente a la izquierda envié a Maia y Jordan a volar por el aire. Podía oír su grito y Jordan gritaba algo muy cercano a "Hijo de Pu…" antes de caer al agua con un golpe fuerte.

—¡OH MI DIOS! ¿Están bien? —preguntó Clary hacia mí, con una expresión de horror. Ellos estaban bien. Yo conocía el camino y el lugar correcto para hundir a alguien fuera de su wakeboard. Todos habíamos estado haciendo esto desde que éramos niños. Los dos sabían cómo aterrizar con seguridad después de una buena hundida.

Señalé en el agua donde Maia y Jordan habían aterrizado. Clary regresó en su asiento para ver que ambos habían resurgido y estaban bien.

Maia estaba sosteniendo su tabla y Jordan la besaba mientras ella reía en voz alta.

Vi los hombros de Clary relajarse.

—Esa es la forma en que a Jace le gusta decir a alguien que su tiempo ha terminado —dijo Simon, sonriéndole con una ridícula expresión en su rostro que mostraba lo mucho que le gustaba. Estaría haciéndole un favor al chico alejándola de él. Estaba haciendo un imbécil de sí mismo.

Clary se volvió a mirarme con esos grandes ojos verdes. Tuve que tragar saliva, porque sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Isabelle. —No creo que quiera un turno.

Riendo, di un codazo a Raphael. —Tómalo

—No voy a conducir. Voy a ir por ahí contigo —le informé.

Clary desvió la mirada temerosa de mí a Raphael que ya estaba al volante. Ella no confiaba en él más de lo que confiaba en mí.

—Um, no lo sé. Tal vez... Simon tal vez podría conducir —sugirió.

El ceño frustrado que llevaba porque yo era quien estaba a punto de salir con Clary fue remplazado por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella confiaba en él y a él le gustaba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

—Lo que sea —dijo Raphael, tomando su bebida y dejándose caer de nuevo en el banco donde había estado tumbado antes de que le hubiese pasado el volante.

Simon se acercó, tomó el volante, y apagó el motor para que Jordan y Maia pudieran subir de nuevo.

Estiré la mano y agarré el wakeboard que Jordan me estaba entregando. —Podrías simplemente habernos dado un gesto para que lo dejemos ir —se quejó Jordan cuando llegó a Maia y la ayudó a trepar fuera de la tabla de buceo.

—Pero eso fue mucho más divertido de ver —le contesté, tomando el chaleco salvavidas de Maia y entregándoselo a Clary—. Este es el único que te quedara. El resto es muy grande.

Clary lo tomó y se estremeció cuando el agua fría goteó de la chaqueta y entró en su piel caliente.

—En realidad, eso no es cierto. Él tiene uno mucho mejor escondido debajo de los asientos, pero es de Izzy. Se lo dio a ella por su aniversario un año, junto con la mejor wakeboard, al menos para las chicas. Pero no deja que nadie más lo use, aunque…

—No, nena —interrumpió Jordan mientras empujaba suavemente a Maia hacia el fondo de la embarcación.

No me atrevía a mirar a Clary. Prefería más que ella no supiera nada de las cosas de Izzy. Las tenía todavía escondidas debajo del asiento del banco. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona las utilizara. Ver que otra persona se las ponía, sería otra puerta cerrada. Esto había sido algo que Izzy y yo hacíamos juntos. Había estado tan emocionada cuando le conseguí la nueva tabla. Incluso habíamos yacido en el agua y flotado en ella esa noche mientras llovían besos sobre mi cara y me decía lo maravilloso que era. Antes, cuando todavía había sido mía.

—Aquí está tu chaleco —llamó Raphael mientras me lanzaba mi chaleco agradablemente seco. Atrapándolo mientras se estrellaba contra mi pecho, rápidamente me lo puse y eché mi tabla en el agua.

—¿Simplemente salto en él? —preguntó Clary desde el trampolín, mirándome con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Nadé hacia ella: —Siéntate —le dije. Lo hizo rápidamente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. La cogí por la cintura y la ayudé a entrar al agua.

—Eeeep, hace frío —chilló ella y sus manos me apretaron los brazos con fuerza. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y no pude detenerme. La hice llevar un chaleco salvavidas frío y húmedo porque era demasiado bebé para sacar el de Isabelle. Lo menos que podía hacer era calentar sus labios.

Se tensó al momento en que mi boca tocó la de ella, pero sólo brevemente. Sus dos manos se deslizaron lentamente por mis brazos y a mi pelo mientras yo la sostenía por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. El pulsar pequeños besos inocentes en la esquina de su boca sólo mojó mi apetito. Tomé una pequeña probada de su labio inferior, su boca se abrió en un grito pequeño, me lancé adelante. Necesitaba sentir la suave presión de sus labios contra los míos. Enredé la lengua con la de ella mientras la apretaba contra mí, sus manos en puños en mis cabellos mojados. Sí, esto era bueno. Esto era muy bueno. Deslizando mi mano por su cadera saqué ventaja para envolverla alrededor de mi cintura. Un gemido un poco suave escapó de ella cuando la V entre sus piernas se abrió y se apretó contra la prueba de que estaba disfrutando un poco. Ah, diablos esto era mejor que bueno.

—¿Podrías dejar de manosearla en público? —El tono molesto de Raphael me recordó que teníamos un barco lleno de gente detrás de nosotros consiguiendo un vistazo desde muy cerca. Me aparté y el gemido pequeño, frustrado de Clary me hizo pensar que en realidad me importaba un comino que nos vieran. Pero sus ojos se enfocaron y miró por encima del hombro para ver a nuestro público curioso.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa brillante mientras agachaba la cabeza. Mechones de su cabello rizado se habían soltado del moño descuidado en el que se había sujetado el pelo una vez que habíamos llegado al barco. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, con los músculos de su garganta moviéndose detrás de la suave piel pálida de su cuello.

—Quiero besar ese lugar... ahí mismo —murmuré mientras corría la yema del pulgar sobre el lugar donde su pulso latía fuertemente. Era tan sexy como era delicada.

—Oh —respondió ella sin aliento.

—¿Van a subir o no? —llamó Jordan detrás de nosotros. Fruncí el ceño ante el pelotón de gente entrometida que había traído con nosotros.

Su pregunta no merecía una respuesta. Busqué la tabla que había arrojado por la borda y me moví junto a Clary —¿Te acuerdas de cómo funciona esto?

Tomando una respiración profunda Clary asintió y desenvolvió sus piernas de mi cintura provocándome un gemido. Había estado disfrutando de la calidez prohibida.

El destello de sorpresa en sus ojos hacía muy difícil para mí no tirarla de regreso.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió ella.

Me volví para tomar la tabla y alcé mis ojos al ver a Simon mirándome. Le di un gesto de disculpa y me moví para asegurarme de que Clary estaba atada en la tabla correctamente antes de que Simon pusiera en marcha el barco.

—Se ve enojado —dijo Clary, estudiando a Simon mientras yo nadaba a revisar su posición.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Crees que nos va a hundir?

Negué con la cabeza. Simon estaba enojado, pero no era estú había confiado en él. No quería joder eso. Además, le sacaría la mierda a golpes si la asustaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que él también lo sabía.

—¿Está bien ajustado? ¿Te sientes encerrada?

Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

**_Clary_**

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Mi cuerpo seguía hormigueando y ni siquiera podía pensar en las sensaciones extrañas que sucedían en mi um... área privada. Querido Dios, había estado a punto de hacerlo con Jace allí mismo en el agua delante de todos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Jace a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza y esperé. Había pasado un tiempo, pero sabía lo que se sentía cuando estaba tirando de la cuerda justo la cantidad correcta.

El motor en el barco volvió a la vida y Simon salió disparado, lo que también había estado esperando. Cuando Maia y Jordan habían ido por primera vez me había asegurado de prestar atención a todo lo que hacían.

Maia saltando la estela y volando en el aire no era algo a lo que iba a darle una oportunidad, pero todavía observé con atención.

Una vez estuve arriba, a salvo y sin tratar de lanzarme hacia adelante, al agua, me atreví a echar un vistazo a Jace. Estaba sonriéndome con su aprobación y me apretó el pecho. Era tan hermoso.

Cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me concentré en no perder el equilibrio recordándome que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo tenía que concentrarme en no moverme a la izquierda o a la derecha.

—Tienes esto —Me sonrió Jace y luego se había ido. Miré mientras él salía, saltando la estela y volando aún más alto en el aire de lo que Maia había hecho antes de volver hacia abajo y sonreír como un niño pequeño mientras el grupo en el barco gritaba y gritaba. Ni siquiera me balanceé hacia la derecha. No me cabía duda de que caería si lo intentaba.

Di rápidas ojeadas a Jace mientras él seguía haciendo trucos en su lado de la embarcación.

Mis brazos estaban ardiendo y aferrarse era cada vez más difícil.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, traté de lidiar con el dolor.

—¿Te arden los brazos? —Jace me llamó mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza, odiando poner fin a su diversión.

—Suelta la cuerda a la de tres —respondió y empezó a contar.

Los dos soltamos nuestras cuerdas cuando él dijo tres y se hundieron lentamente en el agua.

—Bájate de tu tabla —dijo Jace mientras él permanecía en su posición. Iba a ir otra vez sin mí. No me sentía tan mal ahora por necesitar haber parado.

El barco regresó a nosotros por el tiempo en que desataba la tabla de mis pies.

—Dale a Jordan la tabla, luego ven aquí —instruyó Jace y yo hice lo que me dijo. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda con algo.

—¿Vas otra vez? —gritó Raphael desde su lugar en el barco.

Jace asintió. —Sí, sus brazos estaban ardiendo.

Jordan tuvo el tablero en sus manos y una vez que lo dejó a salvo en el barco, nadé a Jace.

—Siéntate en mi regazo y a horcajadas. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y agárrate bien fuerte —dijo Jace con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Tartamudeé confundida.

Soltó la cuerda con una mano y me indicó que me acercara —Vamos, Clary. Envuelve esas largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura. No dejaré que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

Un grito y aplausos me distrajeron y me volví a mirar hacia atrás en el barco. Maia estaba muy contenta.

—¡Hazlo, Clary! He visto a Jace hacer esto con Izzy muchas veces.—grito Maia.

Me volví a Jace —Pero Izzy puede hacer trucos. Yo no puedo.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es agarrarte fuerte a mí. Envuelve tus piernas y brazos alrededor de mí y yo me encargo del resto.

La emoción y el miedo lucharon entre sí cuando me rendí y deslicé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Hmmm... Esto es bueno —susurró Jace en la curva de mi cuello. Mi corazón comenzó a correr por una razón completamente diferente cuando el barco se puso en marcha. Apreté mi agarre sobre él y hundí mi cara en su hombro. Una risa sexy y caliente vibró dentro de su pecho.

Nos levantamos y avanzamos antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Mis piernas se cerraron sobre su cintura con tanta fuerza que la excitación fuerte que había sentido antes, estaba ahora firmemente presionada contra mí.

—Ah, diablos —susurró en mi oído y pasé a preguntarme si pesaba demasiado o me aferraba demasiado apretado.

—Por favor, Clary, no te muevas. No puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso.

Tomé una respiración y me aparté para mirarlo.

El brillo ardiendo en sus ojos envió mi cuerpo a un frenesí caliente.

—¿Te hago daño? —logré hilvanar.

Jace negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente. —No de la forma que piensas. Espera, te voy a pasear un poco más.

Lo apreté de regreso y me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras giraba a la izquierda. En el momento en que estuvimos en el aire.

Di un grito ahogado de placer. Era tan liberador. Entonces estábamos de vuelta en el agua con tanta facilidad que no era aterrador en absoluto.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con la boca pegada a mi oído para que no tuviera que gritar.

—Fue divertido —le aseguré.

—Bueno, porque vamos más alto esta vez —respondió él y salíamos a la derecha y en el aire tan rápidamente que mi estómago revoloteo salvajemente.

—Oh, guau —suspiré al aterrizar en la tabla.

—Es increíble, ¿Verdad?

Luego desaceleramos y nos hundimos en el agua.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo, mientras nos sentamos en el agua para esperar que el barco volviera a buscarnos.

—Gracias por el paseo.

**_Jace_**

Tan pronto como Clary cerró la puerta de la casa de Isabelle, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué a Jonathan.

—Sí —contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—Necesito un boleto para ese concierto de esta noche. Voy contigo. — Jonathan no respondió de inmediato, luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

—La Pequeña Señorita Clary ya te está afectando, ¿Eh?

El recuerdo de cómo se sentía su cintura envuelta en mis brazos me inundó y tragué duro: —Sí, lo está.

—Izzy la emparejó con S esta noche. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Mi sangre hirvió. Sí, lo sabía, pero yo detendría eso. Simon sólo quería a Clary durante el verano. Se dirigía a UT en el otoño y Clary se dirigía... bueno, no sabía a dónde se dirigía Clary, pero ella iría a la universidad también. Sí, quería poner a Izzy celosa, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con Clary se volvía cada vez más atractiva, ya que, por algún motivo, me hacía olvidar. Cuando estaba con ella, no pensaba en Isabelle.

—Ella estuvo conmigo hoy. Me lo debes, Jonathan. La entretuve mucho. Tengo que estar allí esta noche.

—Izzy se enojará. No confía en tus motivos y no estoy muy seguro de que yo lo haga.

—Has visto a Clary. ¿Qué ves allí que no te guste? ¿Por qué razón la querría, además de que es sexy como el infierno y está disponible este verano? Necesito una distracción. Creo que será bueno para todos nosotros.

Jonathan se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—El concierto ya vendió todo, pero Izzy le dio a Maureen dos entradas y pidió un relevo en la playa para ir con nosotros. Su cita la canceló esta noche y busca a alguien que vaya con ella. No querrá darte el billete como su cita, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te lo venderá.

—Todavía tengo su número. Voy a llamarla. Gracias. —No esperé a que respondiera antes de colgar y desplazarme a través de mis contactos buscando el nombre de Maureen.

Isabelle decidió que condujéramos en vehículos separados, dado a que Jonathan y yo conducíamos camionetas y Simon manejaba un Jeep. No me gustó ese plan, porque me dejaba con Maureen, y Clary, a solas con Simon.

No era la combinación que yo estaba buscando. Así que ofrecí usar el Mercedes Crossover de mamá. Nadie podría argumentar que eso no era una idea mejor. Excepto Simon, quien no entendía mi propósito.

Lo habíamos enviado con Jonathan, quien en retribución, consiguió que

Isabelle aceptara.

Le había empezado a preguntar a Jonathan si tomaría el asiento de atrás para que Simon y Clary estuvieran más cerca de mí, pero la idea de Jonathan escondido en la parte de atrás, lejos de todos, con Isabelle, hizo que mi pecho doliera. No creo que pudiera soportarlo. Entonces, me quedé en silencio mientras Simon rápidamente tomó la fila de atrás sujetando la mano de Clary mientras ella se metía en el carro. El dolor de pensar en Izzy y Jonathan se apagó instantáneamente por el rojo vivo de los celos. Los ojos de Simon se posaban en el trasero de Clary, el cual apenas se ocultaba en ese vestido.

—Creo que acabas de gruñir —susurró Maureen mientras pasaba junto a mí y abría la puerta del pasajero. Aparté mi mirada de Simon mientras él se movía al lado de Clary, entré al carro. Sería un largo viaje de media hora.

—Todavía con el ceño fruncido —se burló Maureen a mi lado. Le lancé una mirada que sólo le causó una risa.

—En realidad, pensé que nunca superarías a Izzy. Estoy sorprendida —dijo en voz baja y luego bajó el espejo retrovisor para mirar a Simon y Clary.

—Si ayuda, no creo que a ella le guste —dijo, y luego levantó el espejo hacia arriba.

—Encuentra algo que quieras escuchar. —Fue mi única respuesta a sus entrometidos comentarios.

Maureen chasqueó la lengua sonriendo antes de inclinarse al frente y explorar los canales de radio.

—Sabes, Simon es un buen tipo. No tiene segundas intenciones.

Rechinando mis dientes, negué con la cabeza y le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—Solías ser un muy educado, un buen tipo, Jace Morgenstern. Has cambiado… mucho.

Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para que Clary estuviera directamente delante de mis ojos. Ella me miraba. La furiosa frustración se desvaneció cuando me dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Guiñando, eché un vistazo de vuelta en la carretera y decidí que el auto sería el único lugar donde Simon la alejaría de mí. Que estuviera seguro que la disfrutaría sólo aquí.

—¿Es a Izzy o a Clary a quien estás checando? —preguntó Maureen a mi costado.

Descubrí que me olvidé de Isabelle. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Izzy estaba justo detrás de mí, sentada al lado de

Jonathan. Levanté la mano y ajusté el espejo a tiempo para ver reír a Izzy y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jonathan.

El dolor familiar volvió. Sus ojos se levantaron y se encontraron con los míos. La risa que había estado brillando se desvaneció y una tristeza en cuestión surgió en su rostro. Echaba de menos esos ojos riendo por mí.

Agarrando el volante más duro, centré mi atención en la carretera en lugar de la chica que siempre amaría o a su prima, quien me lanzaba una oleada de lujuria cada vez que se acercaba.

—Es posible que quieras ajustar el espejo —La suave advertencia de Jonathan llegó detrás de mí. Si tan sólo pudiera odiarlo. Porque lo deseaba.

Tanto.

Buscándolo, arreglé el espejo de modo que no podía ver a ninguna de las chicas y me concentré en la canción que Maureen había elegido, Break Your Little Heart por All Time Low. Era muy conveniente.

**_Clary_**

—Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo esta noche —dijo Simon, apoyándose un poco en mí.

Aparté mis ojos de la cabeza de Jace.

—Gracias por invitarme —respondí, esperando que la decepción en mi voz no fuera evidente.

Cuando Isabelle me dijo que Jace compró el boleto extra de Maureen y organizó todo para que fuéramos juntos, esperaba que hubiera sido por mí, no por ella. Luego él entró al auto y fijó su espejo retrovisor para poder verme y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pero en unos segundos lo ajustó para poder ver a Isabelle. No había estado mirándome cuando me guiñó un ojo... había estado buscando a Isabelle. Jonathan lo notó, también. Simon miró hacia Jace y suspiró. —No estoy seguro de por qué está haciendo esto. Lo lamento, pero parece que esta noche seremos testigos de más drama de los chicos Morgenstern. Jace nunca superará a Isabelle, a pesar de que ella obviamente ya lo hizo.

Las náuseas que siguieron a sus palabras no me sorprendieron.

Había estado pensando lo mismo, pero escucharlo de alguien más era duro. Estaba tan segura de que Jace me había notado hoy. Podía sentir su atracción hacia mí. Pero entonces, ¿Qué sabía yo sobre los chicos y el sexo? No sabía nada. Si algún chico tenía su entrepierna presionando entre las piernas de una chica probablemente tendría una erección. De l que he escuchado hablar de chicos, no podían evitarlo.

Suspirando, me escabullí de vuelta en mi asiento y crucé mis piernas. Mis esperanzas de que esta noche fuera sobre mí, se habían ido. Simon merecía algo mejor que yo ansiando llamar la atención de Jace.

Después de todo era Simon, no Jace, quien pagaría por mi comida y mi boleto.

—Nunca he ido a un concierto antes —dije queriendo cambiar de tema.

Los ojos de Simon se iluminaron. —¿En serio? Entonces, yo soy tu primero —dijo moviendo las cejas burlonamente. No podía dejar de reír.

—Supongo que lo eres —le respondí en un tono coqueto que había estado practicando en casa, sola en mi habitación, pero nunca lo usé con un chico.

Abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo y luego cerró la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y deslizó su mano sobre mi muslo para tomar mi mano entre las suyas. Y lo dejé. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Para cuando llegamos al restaurante junto a la playa, ya había tenido tiempo para superar suficientemente mi decepción y divertirme un poco. Si tendría que ver a Jace mirando a Isabelle toda la noche, posiblemente terminaría en el cuarto de baño, con la necesidad de vomitar. Justo ahora, sin embargo, yo estaba bien.

—Te encantará este lugar. Tienen las mejores ostras fritas para chicos —informó Simon mientras nos dirigimos hacia los escalones que conducían al restaurante.

—O podrías comerlas crudas. —La voz de Jace tan cerca de mi oído me sobresaltó. Alejando mi atención de nuestro destino, me giré para mirar a Jace caminando a mi lado. Me lanzó una atractiva pequeña sonrisa—. Voy a compartir mi docena contigo.

—¿Docena? —pregunté, todavía deslumbrada por el tentador olor de su colonia y el ligero roce de sus dedos cuando tocó los míos.

—Ostras crudas —respondió en una voz cansina y perezosa.

—Oh, yo nunca he comido una antes. No estoy segura de querer — Mi voz sonó sin aliento y afectada por él. Era débil en lo que a Jace se refiere.

—Te voy a enseñar exactamente cómo hacerlo, así lo haces lento y suave, es agradable —Su voz se desvaneció hasta volverse ronca.

Quería sentir un poco de aire, porque de pronto hacía mucho, mucho calor aquí afuera. La brisa del mar no hacía nada para refrescarme.

—Oh —Fue todo lo que pude decir como respuesta.

—Si ella quiere ostras, yo conseguiré ostras para ella —respondió Simon en un tono molesto, recordándome que estaba a mi otro lado.

—Sólo me ofrecí a compartir mi comida, S. No hay necesidad de molestarse —respondió Jace, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sus dedos suavemente se entrelazaron con los mío y luego trazó una caricia hasta el interior de mi brazo. Tuve que apretar los dientes para no hacer un embarazoso sonido causado por la deliciosa sensación de su toque.

Simon abrió la puerta y luego me acercó más a él, puso la mano en mi espalda para dirigirme dentro el restaurante. Se estaba poniendo entre mí y Jace. Lo cual sólo me hizo sentir culpable. Casi me había derretido en un charco a los pies de Jace mientras yo estaba en una cita con Simon.

—Tengo que ir al tocador. Clary, ven conmigo —dijo Maureen, mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba al baño, lejos del resto del grupo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, Maureen se dio la vuelta.

—Guau, nena. ¿Necesitas echar un poco de agua fría a tu rostro? Creo que hasta yo tengo que refrescarme después de lo que fui testigo.

Dejando escapar un gemido, me cubrí la cara con mis manos.

Genial, todo el mundo lo había notado. ¿Por qué Jace me hacía esto? Estaba a su entera disposición. Era ridículo. Quería poner a Isabelle celosa conmigo y que ella cayera directamente a sus brazos. ¡UGH!

—Lo siento —dije finalmente a través de mis manos.

Maureen rió entre dientes. —¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada. Jace Morgenstern es caliente, Clary. Él nunca había hecho eso, y quiero decir nunca, lo que yo acabo de presenciar, nunca. Ni siquiera con Isabelle. No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Quiero decir, el chico siempre ha sido muy educado y respetuoso. Nunca fue sexy. Me refiero a sexy. No sabía que pudiera serlo. Pero, diablos, juro que tengo que echar un poco de hielo en mi blusa. Siempre pensé que era muy lindo, pero que no podía competir con Jonathan en cuanto a su sensualidad... bueno. Pero guau-ohguau, él es ardiente. Hubiera saltado a sus pies si me lo hubiera dicho a mí, y eso que no tengo novio.

Dejé caer mis manos y dejé que las palabras de Maureen fueran hundiéndose en mi cabeza.

—Piénsalo. ¿Lo viste alguna vez tocar o mirar a Isabelle de una forma que insinuase que quería estar a solas con ella? No, no lo hiciste. Porque nunca ocurrió. Actuaba como si ella fuese una monja y él el sacerdote. Pero contigo, en este momento, —Maureen agitó la mano hacia mí y sonrió con picardía—, estaba CALIENTE.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—¡Sí, de verdad! La pregunta es... ¿Qué estás haciendo con Simon?

Porque él es un buen tipo. No quiero verlo sufrir y parece que realmente le gustas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me acerqué al fregadero.

—No sé, quiero decir, yo no le gusto de esa manera, ni nada. Es un buen tipo y parece interesado en mí y pensé… —Mi voz se fue apagando.

Simon era su amigo y no estaba segura, de ser honesta, por qué pensé que ir a una cita con Simon sería una buena idea.

—Pensaste que Jace se pondría celoso. Me di cuenta de eso. Somos mujeres, Clary. Esto ocurre cuando un dios, como Jace Morgenstern, da rienda suelta a su poder sobre nosotras. Aléjate de Simon suavemente. No le hagas daño, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, y levanté la mirada para ver mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Quién era esa chica que me regresaba la mirada? ¿Ya no la conocía más? No sólo se veía diferente, actuaba completamente diferente.

—No voy a hacerle daño. Me aseguraré de que él lo entienda, y no le haré caso a Jace esta noche.

Maureen asintió. —Bien.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió e Isabelle entró, mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras miraba entre Maureen y yo.

—Tuve que intervenir un poco, pero creo que todo está mejor ahora —le informó Maureen mientras caminaba tentativamente al baño.

—Oh, está bien —Ella me observó un momento—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Jace es diferente con ella, Izzy —dijo Maureen sin rodeos.

—Lo sé. Lo noté.

—Creo que más de lo que él se ha dado cuenta.

Isabelle miró a Maureen y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Eso crees?

Maureen asintió. —Sí.

Isabelle tomó mi mano y la apretó.

—Vamos, volvamos antes de que uno de ellos diga algo malo y todo el infierno se desate.

* * *

**BUENO BABES, ESO FUE TODO POR HOY. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey little sexy things!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta, es un capi chiquito. Después se los compenso no se me paniqueen :D**

**Ahora si! LEAN COSAS HERMOSAS!**

* * *

**_Jace_**

¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Simon tan pronto como Isabelle estuvo fuera de la audiencia.

—¿Izzy yendo al baño? —arrastré las palabras en un tono aburrido.

Simon comenzó a ponerse de pie y me gruñó.

—Siéntate —ladró Jonathan por lo bajó, y Simon se sentó de nuevo en su silla—. Sabes lo que quiso decir, Jace.

—Él sabe que me gusta, Clary. Diablos, estuvo con nosotros todo el día en el barco. Estaba conmigo. Conmigo. Ella quiere estar conmigo. Lo puedes ver en toda su cara. No es mi culpa que la invitaras a salir y sea demasiado buena para rechazarte.

Simon dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Sabía que yo tenía razón.

—Todavía estás enamorado de I… —se calló cuando Jonathan volvió su mirada furiosa hacia él.

—No, no estoy enamorado de Izzy. Ella ha cambiado y yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo. Pero te estás poniendo en mi camino.

—¿Tienes que coquetear con ella en mi cita? ¿Podrías al menos dejarme disfrutar esta noche con ella?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomé la Coca-Cola que la camarera había colocado delante de mí.

—¿Y dejarla pensar que no me importa que esté contigo? No puedo hacerlo. Necesita saber lo que quiero.

Joanthan se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

—Hola, bebé. —Tiró de la silla a su lado para que Isabelle se sentara.

Volví la cabeza para ver como Clary se acercaba a la mesa, desplazando su mirada de mí a Simon. Había tomado estratégicamente el lugar al final de la mesa cuando Simon se había sentado, dejando el lugar al lado extremo abierto para Clary.

—Supongo que el asiento no es para mí —dijo Maureen en un tono divertido, cuando me pasó para ir a sentarse en el otro lado de Isabelle.

Clary acercó su silla y se sentó, poniendo distancia entre Simon y yo.

Deslizando mi silla, cerré la distancia entre nosotros hasta que mi muslo estuvo descansando contra el de ella.

—Hola —dije en voz baja, mientras me miraba a través de la cortina de cabello que nos separaba. Extendí la mano y aparté su sedoso cabello, que bloqueaba mi vista, detrás de su oreja—. Ahí, eso está mejor.

Su postura se tensó.

—¿Vas a comer las ostras conmigo? —le pregunté, inclinándome para ver su menú, en lugar de abrir el mío.

—Oh, yo, uh… —tartamudeó y Maureen dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Bájale un poco, ¿Quieres? La chica está tan estresada que ni siquiera puede hablar.

No quité mis ojos de Clary.

—¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?

Clary alzó los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa se asomó en sus labios. El rosa pálido del brillo labial que usaba los hacían parecer aún más rellenos de lo normal. Me incliné y olí un pequeño aroma a frambuesa.

—Un poco —respondió en voz baja.

Se encontraba en una cita con Simon y yo le hacía pasar un momento difícil, no parecía estar cómoda. El sentimiento de culpa que acompañó y ese conocimiento me impidió inclinarme y tomar un pequeño bocado de esos labios con sabor a frambuesa.

—Lo siento. Voy a detenerme —dije en voz baja, lo suficiente para que sólo ella pudiera oírme. La voz de Isabelle se escuchó en el fondo, mientras intentaba llamar la atención lejos de Clary y de mí.

—Gracias —respondió, y luego volvió la mirada al menú en frente de ella. Deslicé mi silla hacia atrás a una distancia adecuada, me negué a mirar en su dirección mientras ordené mi comida y tenía una conversación con todos. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no dejar que mi mirada permaneciera mucho tiempo en ella o bajar la voz cuando le hablaba directamente.

Incluso pude comer una comida entera mientras veía a Jonathan besar la mano de Isabelle, su hombro desnudo y contemplarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Ese es el Jace que recuerdo. Me pregunté a donde habías ido — susurró Maureen mientras caminaba a mi lado en el muelle. Izzy y Jonathan hicieron su camino, Simon y venían detrás de nosotros. No me di la vuelta para comprobarlos. No estaba seguro de poder controlarme si lo veía tocándola de alguna manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté sólo porque necesitaba una distracción.

—El caliente y cachondo Jace es nuevo. Nunca te he visto tratar a una chica como si quisieras comértela a la primera oportunidad. Fue... interesante.

—¿Crees que Clary me tiene caliente y cachondo?

Maureen soltó una carcajada.

—Sé que Clary te tiene caliente y cachondo. Si la chica moviera su dedo en tu dirección, la tendrías contra la primera superficie dura que encontrarás.

Detuve mis pasos y miré a Maureen.

—¿Qué?

—No actúes como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando. Quieres a esa chica. La dulce, primorosa y bien portada Clary, y es sexy y se está metiendo bajo tu piel. Nunca hiciste eso con Izzy. Ni una sola vez te vi mirarla como si la desearas. Era tu trofeo o posesión y estabas muy orgulloso de ella, pero nunca puso tu cuerpo a cocinarse a fuego lento.

Apretando la mandíbula, fulminé con la mirada a Maureen.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Amé a Isabelle con locura.

Ella era mi mundo. Planeé mi futuro en torno a ella. Nunca fue un trofeo o posesión. El hecho de que no la tratara como un pedazo de culo caliente no significaba que no fuera mi razón de vivir. La respetaba. Nunca la traté con nada menos que respeto. No estoy en peligro de enamorarme de alguien como Clary. Es una distracción. Claro, la trato de manera diferente, ella es diferente, pero es sólo por diversión.

Los ojos muy abiertos de Maureen mientras miraba de derecha a izquierda me alertaron que no noté el hecho de qué levanté la voz. Volví la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a Isabelle y Jonathan mirándome. La expresión de Jonathan era todo menos contenta e Izzy parecía estar a punto de llorar. Pues bien, al diablo.

Clary.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, vi los grandes ojos verdes de Clary brillando, con lágrimas no derramadas mientras me miraba. Simon me miraba con una expresión asesina.

—Clary —comencé a ir hacia ella, y sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y se volvió para salir corriendo. Di un paso para perseguirla cuando Simon se puso delante de mí.

—No. No voy a dejar que le hagas esto. Pensé que quizás eras sincero y estuve dispuesto a darme por vencido y dejar que la tuvieras. Pero no es así. Si la quisieras no hubieras sido capaz de gritar eso sabiendo que te iba a oír.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, Simon! —Lo empujé, cuando una gran mano se cerró sobre mi hombro.

—Tienes que dejarlo que vaya tras ella. Ya has hecho suficiente. — Jonathan no me dejaba ir. Tendría que pelear con él primero y eso sólo nos llevaría a los dos a la cárcel.

Aplastado por la derrota, me di vuelta y caminé hacia el coche. Una vez que el concierto inició y Jonathan se distrajo, fui a buscarla. Me gustaría solucionar este problema. Tenía que hacerlo. La mirada de dolor en sus ojos fue más doloroso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

**_Clary_**

—Clary, espera —llamó la voz de Simon detrás mí. Por mucho que no quisiera que me viera llorar por Jace, no podía seguir huyendo de él.

Era mi cita. Lentamente, me detuve y me apoyé contra la pared de ladrillo fuera de los baños.

Simon se detuvo frente a mí y la expresión de preocupación en su rostro me hizo sentir aún peor.

—Clary, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada más que cometer el error de invitarme a salir en una cita. —Extendió la mano, tocó un lado de mi cara, y me secó las lágrimas con el dedo.

—Nada sobre invitarte a salir fue un error.

Dejé escapar una risa triste.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo digo en serio —suspiró y dejó caer la mano para agarrar una de los mías—. Noté hoy en el barco que te gusta Jace. El resto de la población femenina en Grove tiene una cosa para Jace, a excepción de Izzy, así que no fue un gran problema. Todavía quería mi oportunidad. No esperaba que Jace encontrara una manera de invitarse.

Había sido tan estúpida como para creer que él vino aquí por mí.

Fue triste, cuan engañada había estado.

—Soy una idiota —susurré a través del nudo en la garganta.

—No, eres inteligente, hermosa y divertida.

Le sonreí y limpié el resto de las lágrimas de mi cara.

—Gracias.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Si eso está bien.

Simon asintió.

—Claro, te veré de nuevo en nuestros asientos.

—Está bien.

Me lavé la cara con agua fría en el fregadero y me sequé con una toalla de papel. Mi maquillaje se había ido y las pecas que trabajé tan duro por cubrir destacaban como un letrero de neón contra mi rostro enrojecido. Tenía maquillaje en el bolso, pero lo había dejado en el coche.

Jace probablemente lo había cerrado, pero la gente del sur de Alabama rara vez cierra sus vehículos. Necesitaba caminar y dejar de pensar en las cosas. Podría revisar el coche y darme un tiempo para que mi cara roja volviera a su palidez natural.

Busqué la línea D y me caminé hasta que vi el parachoques del Mercedes de la madre de Jace. Zigzagueando entre los autos, no noté la puerta abierta del coche hasta que Jace estuvo justo en frente de mí.

—Clary —dijo en un tono de sorpresa.

Asegurándome, comencé a girarme para volver corriendo al baño y llorar un poco más, porque él era tan perfecto que dolía mirarlo.

—Clary, por favor, no te vayas. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ya has dicho lo suficiente

—Clary. —Jace me tomó del brazo y con firmeza pero suavemente me dio la vuelta y me hizo retroceder hasta que estuve contra la puerta del auto—. Necesito que me escuches —declaró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, frotando suavemente mis mejillas con las yemas de sus pulgares.

—Soy un idiota —comenzó y luché contra el impulso de asentir con la cabeza, concordando—. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera sé si era por ti o como me haces sentir.

—¿En serio? Porque ten por seguro que sonó así —escupí

—Maureen me acusó de no haber querido a Isabelle. Dijo que yo pensaba que era una posesión o trofeo. Me enfureció. —Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. Contigo, las cosas son diferentes. No estoy seguro de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, siento algo que nunca he sentido antes. Me gustas. Tanto. Me sorprende y me asusta como el infierno. Quizás no soy bueno para ti. Quizás lo que siento está mal. Porque yo amaba a Isabelle. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba... pero nunca sentí el deseo incontrolable de tenerla debajo de mí. —Su voz se desvaneció—. Nunca inventé excusas para conseguir que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de mí sólo para que yo pudiera presionarla contra mí.

Nunca. —Tragó duro—. Nunca pensé en estar dentro de ella.

Me olvidé de respirar mientras me miraba a los ojos. Lucía dividido entre el miedo y la nostalgia. El chico dulce del que me había enamorado hace años se hallaba allí, pero por debajo de la otra persona en la que cambiaba.

—No soy bueno para ti. No sé por qué me haces desearte tanto. Me enojé conmigo mismo cuando dije todo eso. Estaba enojado porque te quiero de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Antes, sólo quería sobresalir en fútbol y la escuela. Quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Pero ahora, quiero otras cosas también. Me conduces en una dirección que no puedo entender.

Me puse de pie de puntillas y detuve sus palabras con mis labios, pero antes de que pudiera jalarme contra de él, di un paso atrás y rompí el beso.

—Gracias por explicármelo —respondí mientras sus ojos buscaban en mi rostro una respuesta a por qué le había besado y me alejé tan de prisa.

—Sé que amabas o amas a Isabelle. Te vi crecer adorándola. Es sólo que... No estoy segura de poder manejarlo. Estás coqueteando conmigo un momento y al siguiente o tienes mal humor o arranques de ira por Isabelle y Jonathan.

—Muy bien —dijo Jace mientras se agachaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos—. No estoy listo para cualquier tipo de relación, pero me gustaría disfrutar de este verano. Antes de que llegaras a la ciudad, no estaba seguro de si estaría aquí hasta agosto. Ahora que estás aquí, no me quiero ir más. Me gustaría disfrutar de este último despreocupado verano contigo.

Eso no era exactamente lo que había esperado cuando decidí venir aquí este verano, pero era mucho más de lo que pensé tener. Quizás Jace encontraría la manera de seguir adelante. Además, necesitábamos tiempo para llegar a conocernos el uno al otro sin Isabelle entre nosotros.

—Me gustaría eso también.

**_Jace_**

Los ojos de Isabelle se abrieron con sorpresa cuando nos vio a Clary y a mí caminando hacia ellos, juntos. Se encontraba de pie delante de Jonathan con sus protectores brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Alejé mi atención de ella y dejé de tratar de leer sus expresiones faciales. Eso era algo que tenía que dejar de hacer. La cabeza de Jonathan se volvió para ver qué miraba Isabelle, y arqueó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza una vez antes de volver a ver el escenario donde Little Big Town cantaba Boondocks.

—Vine con Simon —dijo Clary a mi lado.

—Lo sé. —Pero eso no significaba que me gustase.

Su pequeña mano agarró la mía y la apretó antes de soltarla rápidamente y caminar hacia Simon, quien finalmente notó que había regresado. Su gesto de preocupación pasó de ella a mí, y la molesta mirada que me lanzó no me pasó desapercibida. No le gustó que volviera conmigo.

No podía culparlo. Odiaba ver el rostro enrojecido por el llanto de Clary. La acompañé hasta el cuarto de baño después de que ella recuperara su bolso del coche. Había entrado para ocultar una buena dosis de adorables pecas.

No la seguí. Esta era la cita de Simon. La única. Porque él era mi amigo y realmente necesitaba distanciarme un poco de Clary después de la conversación que tuvimos en el coche, pasaría el resto de la noche hablando con Maureen y disfrutando de la música.

Maureen me observó mientras me abría camino a su lado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decir veinte preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia, le informé: —¿No quiero hablar de ello?

Cerró la boca y me lanzó una mala mirada antes de centrar su atención en lo que Simon le decía a Clary. No me permití ni siquiera mirar hacia ellos.**_  
_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Y ESO ES TODO.**

**Yo también me enojé mordí a mi teddy y lancé mi almohada de lo estúpido que esta resultando ser Jace.**

**Pero bueno, ya verán prometo una venganza un tanto... placentera jajaja**

**Gracias por los reviews gente bonita.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeeey**

**He vuelto pequeños muffins sensuales.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 7!**

* * *

**_Clary_**

La música suena en algún lugar a la distancia mientras giro en círculos, buscando. Justo antes de girar por un precipicio enorme y desplomarme a mi muerte, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Me quedé mirando el techo. La música era mucho más fuerte ahora. Colbi Caillat me hacía saber que tenía una llamada telefónica. Gimiendo, tomé mi teléfono en la almohada a mi lado. Me había ido a dormir con la esperanza de obtener un texto de Jace, pero nunca llegó.

¿Por qué mi madre llamaba a las siete y media de la mañana?

—¿Mamá?

—Hola cariño, siento despertarte, pero quería llamarte antes que tu estúpido padre. Tienes que escuchar esto de mí y no de él. No tiene absolutamente ni una gota de compasión por los demás. Sólo va alrededor de gente dolida haciendo lo que su culo sienta que quiere hacer. Hombre egoísta. No te ha llamado, ¿Verdad? Porque si ya ha llamado, me voy a saltar a un avión y volar a Nueva York a darle una patada en el…

—Mamá, ¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando, por favor? —Me había levantado y me senté, mientras mi madre divagaba sobre mi padre. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito. El buscar nombres para mi papá.

—Lo siento. Me dejé llevar —suspiró en el teléfono—. Tu papá se va a casar de nuevo Clary, con esa puta.

Me sentía preparada para esto, tal vez no tan pronto, pero sabía que él se había mudado para estar cerca de una mujer que había conocido en un viaje de negocios. Tenía la esperanza de verlo una semana este verano si encontraba tiempo en su horario. Sonaba patético que esperara que pusiera lápiz en el tiempo para mí, pero era mi padre. Hasta el año pasado, había vivido en mi casa. Lo odiaba al principio, pero con el tiempo quería una relación con él, otra vez.

—Está bien —comencé, tratando de filtrar cuidadosamente mis palabras mientras hablaba con mi madre. Se vuelve loca si alguna vez lo defiendo. No me gustaba que me recordara que me había dejado, cada vez que trataba de defenderlo. Debido a que tenía razón. Él me había dejado, pero me amaba. Sabía que lo hacía. Me lo había dicho el día que firmó los papeles del divorcio, que se había quedado con ella hasta que yo había crecido. Había estado pensando en dejarla en el momento en que estuvieron en la universidad, pero sucedieron cosas y había tenido que aplazarlo. Había dicho que nada de esto era por mi culpa. Me amaba y se sentía orgulloso de mí. Necesitaba creer eso. Me aferré a eso por la noche cuando me acosté en la cama y escuché a mi madre llorando y gritando mientras tiraba cosas a través de su dormitorio.

—Sabíamos que era serio cuando se mudó allí para estar con ella.

¿Cuándo planea casarse?

—¡Por supuesto que no esperaba que tu padre de cuarenta y siete años se casara con esa puta de veintitrés años de edad! ¿Qué pensará la gente? Está arruinando nuestra reputación. La gente de este pueblo se enterará y hablarán. No serás capaz de caminar por la ciudad sin gente susurrando a tu espalda. Esto nos va a arruinar, Clary. ¡Sólo nos va a arruinar!

¿Veintitrés? Me estremecí. ¿Qué pensaba mi papá estando comprometido con una joven tan sólo cinco años mayor que yo? Eso fue... bruto. Mi madre siguió disparatando y llamando a mi papá con diferentes nombres cuando me senté allí mirando a la pared frente a mí. El mensaje:

"El hogar es donde está el corazón" se leía en una pintura enmarcada y colgada en la pared azul pálida burlándose de mí. ¿Hogar? ¿Qué era hogar ahora? ¿La casa de mi madre, donde nunca hubo paz? ¿El apartamento de mi padre en Manhattan? Tenía alrededor de 500 metros cuadrados y estaba a punto de mudarse con su esposa de edad universitaria. Lágrimas picaron mis ojos mientras el olor del café flotaba por el pasillo. Podía oír a mis tíos charlando alegremente en la cocina y friendo tocino en el horno.

Este era un hogar. Uno como nunca había conocido.

—¿Me has oído Clary?

Me sacudí a mí misma fuera de la fiesta de lástima que tenía, me aclaré la garganta.

—Mamá perdón, ¿Qué decías?

—Él quiere que vueles a Nueva York para estar en la boda. ¿Puedes creer eso? Mi bebé en Nueva York. Le dije que de ninguna manera. No te gustaría estar en su ridícula boda. Pero insistió en que hablaría contigo primero. Mantente preparada para esa llamada hoy. La fulana quiere que seas la dama de honor. Ni siquiera la conoces.

—Está bien, mamá. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde. Isabelle está esperándome para ir a correr por la mañana. —Mamá se tragó mi mentira y caí hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando terminé la llamada.

¿Podría estar esto más jodido? El teléfono de la casa sonó y escuché a mi tía contestarlo. No tenía que adivinar para saber que era mi madre diciéndole a mi tía todo lo que acababa de decirme. Si mi madre mencionaba la mentira que le había dicho acerca de ejercitar con Isabelle, sabía que mi tía me cubriría. Ella me entendía. Siempre lo había hecho.

Me acurruqué hacia abajo en las sábanas y cerré los ojos. Por ahora, podía fingir que esto era mi hogar. Que tenía un lugar seguro y feliz.

Al entrar en la cocina, varias horas más tarde, el leve olor a tocino todavía llenaba el aire. Isabelle se encontraba junto al mostrador en su pijama y su cabello revuelto mientras me servía una taza de café.

—Buenos días —le dije, deteniéndome junto al gabinete para servirme una taza de café.

—Oh, es mi compañera de correr temprano por la mañana. —El tono burlón de su voz me hizo sonreír.

—Uh, sí, lo siento. Necesitaba una excusa para colgar el teléfono.

Isabelle se echó a reír y me entregó la taza de café. —No te preocupes. Mamá te cubrió de acuerdo con la nota que nos dejó. —Señala la nota tirada en el mesón.

Estiré la mano y la recogí.

**Buenos días, Niñas**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de su carrera por la mañana temprano. Tengo que decir que cuando Jocelyn me llamó esta mañana y dijo que ustedes dos iban a correr, me sorprendí un poco.**

**Podría haber jurado que había pasado por las dos puertas y estaban cerradas herméticamente. Pero no se preocupen, no compartí esa información con mi hermana. Cree que ambas disfrutaron de una agradable larga caminata antes de entrar a la casa a comer un poco de tocino y huevos fritos.**

**Con Amor,**

**Mamá.**

Sonreí para mis adentros y dejé la carta.

—¿Cómo es que tu mamá logra ser tan fresca y la mía es una psicópata loca? —le pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi café oscuro.

Isabelle ni siquiera niega las tendencias insanas de mi madre. Me da una mueca triste y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué tu mamá llamó tan temprano esta mañana?

Rodé mis hombros y puse mi taza hacia abajo. Realmente no quiero hablar de esto, pero sabía que hablar con alguien que no fuera mi mamá haría mi decisión más fácil.

—Papá se va a casar.

Los ojos de Isabelle se abrieron como platos y se inclinó sobre el mostrador apoyada en los codos y me estudió un momento. Sabía que trataba de medir mi reacción a esta noticia.

—Esperabas esto, ¿No? —preguntó vacilante.

—Sí, lo esperaba. Pero no tan pronto, y tal vez no con una niña tan sólo cinco años mayor que yo.

Su boca se abrió. —¿Tío Luke está comprometido con una de veintitrés años?

Sonaba ridículo cuando lo dijo en voz alta, también. Mi padre no era un hombre atractivo. Claro, yo lo amaba, pero era viejo y calvo. Por no hablar de que tenía una barriga. —Loco, ¿Eh?

—Sí, muy loco... ¿Estás bien? ¿Va a llamar?

No estaba segura de sí había estado alguna vez bien. Aun cuando mis padres vivían en casa. Peleaban constantemente. La mayoría de mis recuerdos mientras crecía tenían una escena de ellos donde mi madre le gritaba a mi papá.

—Estoy bien. Se supone que hoy llamará. Su novia... quiere que yo sea su dama de honor. Ni siquiera la conozco. Creo que voy a preguntarle si puedo ser su padrino de boda. Creo que podría usar un esmoquin.

Isabelle dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego caminó alrededor de la mesada de pie a mi lado. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y la apretó. —Cuando quieres hablar, maldecir o incluso llorar, estoy aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tragué el nudo en la garganta. No me gusta que la gente piense que soy débil. Nunca había sido una persona que comparta sus emociones. Las conservaba en mi interior. Tratando con ellas por mí cuenta. Pero saber que había alguien allí que me cuidaba, significaba mucho. Más de lo que nunca sabría. Apoyé la cabeza contra la de ella y miré hacia el patio en silencio. No había mucho más que decir.

Sólo tener a alguien a mi lado hizo las cosas mucho más fácil.

**_Jace_**

**Jonathan: ¿Qué días tienes que estar en Florida para las prácticas?**

**Yo: Tres días a la semana a partir de julio.**

**Jonathan: Bama es lo mismo. Realmente sólo nos dieron hasta junio para hacer ese viaje de acampar.**

**Yo: Estoy listo cuando lo estés.**

**Jonathan: ¿Hablaste con Clary?**

**Yo: No, hoy no. Acabo de regresar de la casa de campo, entrenando.**

**Jonathan: Izzy va a pasar la mañana con ella. Tiene algo de mierda con sus padres.**

Bajé la mirada al último texto de Jonathan. Clary me hacía estar molesto y ansioso. No estoy seguro de que eso me gustara. No tenía tiempo para nada más que una aventura de verano.

**Yo: Voy a llamarla. Gracias.**

**Jonathan: Ten cuidado con ella.**

No respondí. Esto no era asunto suyo. Cuando había estado con Isabelle, él había estado más involucrado de lo que debería haber estado, pero me gustaba dejarlo pasar, porque Izzy era una parte de su vida también. Pero Clary... no era su preocupación. Lancé el teléfono en la cama, me dirigí al baño para una ducha. Había planeado un día en el que podía tener a Clary toda para mí de todos modos. Había sido mi inspiración mientras corría arriba y abajo de las gradas, cien veces.

—¿A dónde vas, cariño?

Mi madre llamó desde su oficina cuando pasé en mi camino hacia el garaje. Tenía la esperanza de colarme por ella sin tener que responder a sus preguntas. Había estado molesta cuando Isabelle había roto conmigo.

Había estado aún más molesta cuando se enteró de que Jonathan había sido mi remplazo. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en consejería.

Habíamos tenido que lidiar con la falta de honradez de mi padre y encontrar una manera de enfrentar la verdad sin necesidad de destrozar nuestra familia. Todavía quería que papá se acercara a Jonathan pero él no lo haría. No había manera de que Jonathan diera el primer paso. Tenía un montón de bien merecida amargura en su interior en lo que a mi padre involucraba.

—Me dirijo a recoger a Clary, te acuerdas de la prima de Isabelle de Georgia. Nos vamos a Mobile para hacer algunas compras de equipo de campamento y tal vez ver una película o algo así.

Mamá levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —¿No es Clary la hija de la hermana loca de Maryse?

No sabía mucho acerca de la mamá de Clary, salvo que Isabelle no era una fan. Encogiéndome. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos. —Clary no está loca. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Hmmph... Bien, no te pongas demasiado apegado. La manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

La voz de mi tía Lilith sonó en mis oídos cuando no hace mucho tiempo había dicho lo mismo de mi papá y Jonathan. Con el ceño fruncido, respondí: —Sí, me di cuenta cuando me enteré de que papá era infiel y luego mintió al respecto a los que se suponía que quería.

La espalda de mi madre se puso erguida. Odiaba la mirada herida que había puesto en sus ojos. No se merecía mi ira. Había sido una víctima.

—Lo siento, mamá…

—No debería meterme en tus asuntos. Tienes razón. Ve a divertirte. Disfruta este verano. Todo cambia en el otoño. Hay un gran mar por ahí, con una gran cantidad de peces y ahora tú e Isabelle están separados. Es hora de comenzar a probar la variedad.

Mamá había amado a Isabelle. Creo que incluso podría haber elegido nuestros patrones de porcelana en un punto. Al oírla decir que tenía que empezar a "probar la variedad" fue un gran paso para ella. Crucé la habitación y me incliné para darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Te amo —le dije antes de volver a salir.

—También te amo, cariño —respondió.

**_Clary_**

No, papi. No es que no quiera estar aquí. Quiero. Es sólo que nunca he estado en la ciudad de Nueva York y nunca he conocido a Cecily. Me sentiría más cómoda si pudiera traer a alguien conmigo.

—Puedes traer a cualquiera menos a tu madre. No quiero tener que lidiar con ella. Sí quiero que hagas tiempo para pasar con Cecily. Ella realmente quiere llegar a conocerte. Tenemos noticias especiales para ti.

—¿Noticias especiales?

Papá se aclaró la garganta y, cubrió el receptor de su teléfono, y habló en una amortiguada voz a alguien más. ¿Qué otras noticias podría tener? Ya me había lanzado la bomba del matrimonio. Seguramente, no se estaban mudando a Alpharetta. Eso sería desastroso. Mi madre no sería capaz de dejarme salir de la casa sin pensar que todos los demás están hablando sobre ella o teniéndole lástima.

—Cecily quiere que siga y te diga. De esa manera podrás estar preparada cuando llegues.

—Bien… —respondí esperando con un nudo enfermizo en mi estómago.

—Vas a ser una hermana mayor —respondió. Su emoción era inconfundible.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Seelie tiene un hijo? —Nada más tendría sentido. ¿Por qué creería que estaría emocionada por un medio-hermano que nunca tendría oportunidad de conocer?

—No, Cecily no tiene un hijo, todavía. Tú sabes cómo. Tienes dieciocho años, Clary. Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés… ¿No? Asumí que tu madre te explicó eso…

—YO SÉ cómo se hacen los bebés papi. Lo que no entiendo es… espera… ¿Está embarazada? —pregunté con horror. ¿Mi papá había embarazado a alguien? ¡Tenía casi cincuenta! ¿Cómo podían hacer eso los viejos? ¡Ugh! Asco. Iba a ser como el abuelo del niño.

Papá se rió entre dientes en el teléfono. —Sí, Cecily está embarazada. Planeamos casarnos esta navidad. Ella ama la navidad en Nueva York pero bueno, el bebé estará acá para la navidad así que en lugar de esperar decidimos ir adelante y tener una boda veraniega.

Estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo respondía alguien a este tipo de noticias? Me hundí en los escalones de la puerta de atrás de la casa de Isabelle y apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas.

Mi papá continuó con su charla sobre la boda y los planes del bebé.

Se mudarían de Manhattan a Nueva Jersey para que pudieran comprar una casa. Yo no tendría una habitación pero podía compartir la pieza del bebé cuando fuera a visitar. Me dijo que era bienvenida cuando quisiera.

—¿Clary? —La voz de Jace era una distracción bienvenida.

Levantando mi cabeza, subí la mirada a Jace quien estaba en frente de mí con un preocupado ceño fruncido. Me pregunté cuanto había escuchado.

—Papi, tengo que irme. Mi, uh, amigo acaba de llegar y tenemos planes. Te devolveré la llamada después cuando haya decidido qué hacer.

—Vas a venir, sin embargo…

—No estoy segura papi, tengo que irme ahora. Te llamaré cuando sepa. —Apreté el fin de la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo más. No podía levantarme para irme todavía; necesitaba un momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jace, bajándose a mi lado cuando era obvio que no iba a levantarme pronto.

Empecé a asentir con mi cabeza y terminé sacudiéndola en un "no" en su lugar.

Su brazo se envolvió alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo a su lado. Esa pequeña oferta de consuelo causó que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Enterré mi cabeza en la curva de su brazo, e intenté silenciar el sollozo que no pude controlar.

Jace no intentó darme ninguna palabra de ánimo o sin sentido.

En su lugar, me sostuvo más fuerte y dejó caer pequeños besos en mi cabello, sien y frente mientras lloraba en sus brazos. Nunca había llorado realmente en alguien antes. Abrirme a compartir mis emociones era nuevo para mí. La parte de mí que estaba sorprendida por este comportamiento fue empujada a un lado mientras absorbía todo el consuelo que podía obtener. Este sería breve pero mientras lo tenía, lo tomaría.

Luego de varios minutos, me las arreglé para controlar mis lágrimas.

Levantándome, limpié mi rostro. Por suerte, mi papá me había llamado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de maquillarme. Me hubiera humillado si hubiera corrido todo el rímel por toda la camiseta polo blanco de Jace.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Compartir con Jace cómo mi papá tenía una prometida embarazada de veintitrés años no era algo que haría alguna vez. Era demasiado para mí. No quería ver la lástima en sus ojos cuando me mirara. Prefería la lujuria o la atracción. Si me tuviera lástima, no sería capaz de lidiar con eso.

—No —respondí, sentándome y revisando cuán mojada había dejado su camiseta.

—Me secaré —me aseguró con una sonrisa. Todavía podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos mientras buscaba mi rostro. Parte de mí quería que supiera todo sobre mí. Excepto que una parte más grande sabía que nunca me miraría igual si supiera cuan patética era mi vida realmente.

—Gracias.

Jace se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un suave beso en cada esquina de mi boca antes de cubrir mi boca con la de él. No intentó hacer que me abriera para él. En su lugar, lo mantuvo suave y dulce.

—Mmmmm… he estado pensando en esos dulces labios toda la mañana —susurró contra mi boca. Fundirse contra él era fácil e inevitable.

No parecía que pudiera tener suficiente de Jace. Él se alejó, mucho antes de que quisiera que lo hiciera y corrió su mano por mi cabello antes de envolver varios rizos alrededor de sus dedos—. ¿Por qué no vas a terminar de arreglarte ya? Estoy ansioso de tenerte toda para mí por el día.

Mis piernas de pronto estaban en completo orden de trabajo de nuevo. Me puse de pie y le sonreí hacia abajo. —Dame diez minutos.

Jace se levantó y comenzó a seguirme adentro cuando se detuvo.

—Em, sí, eh, creo que sólo esperaré en la camioneta si eso está bien.

Isabelle no estaba adentro. Se había ido con Jonathan hace una hora pero sabía por qué no quería entrar. Debía haber montones de recuerdos en esta casa que no estaba listo para revisitar justo ahora.

—Bien, no me demoraré —le aseguré.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y ESO FUE TODO!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡AQUÍ KIKU REPORTANDOSE SEÑORES!**

* * *

**_Jace_**

Entrar al camino de tierra que llevaba al campo parecía una mala idea. Acababa de pasar el día con Clary, completamente solos. Le habíamos comprado un saco de dormir, mochila y algunos suministros para nuestro campamento. Luego, en lugar de ver una película me convenció para dieciocho hoyos de mini golf. Había sonado como una idea estúpida pero escuchar la risa de Clary y verla pavoneándose alrededor cuando había hecho un hoyo en uno, había sido más entretenido que cualquier película.

—No había estado en uno de estos desde… —Se fue callando, mordiendo su labio inferior.

La última fiesta de campo en la que Clary había estado, había cubierto a Jonathan y a Isabelle. Cuando la realización de que Clary había sabido sobre que Jonathan e Isabelle habían estado tonteando a mis espaldas y no me dijo, había estado decepcionado. Siempre había pensado que estaba en mi equipo. No era su culpa. Había seguido adelante lo suficiente ahora para ver eso claramente. Alcanzando a través del asiento, sostuve su mano.

—La última vez fue cuando Jonathan e Izzy estaban tonteando a mis espaldas. A pesar de que los cubriste esa noche no era tu culpa. Sin preocupaciones, bien.

Ella dejó que su labio inferior se liberara de sus dientes y apareció rojo e hinchado. Bueno, infiernos, eso era sólo demasiado tentador. Dejé ir su mano, deslicé mi mano entre sus muslos, y la acerqué hacia mí.

—Así está mejor. Estabas demasiado lejos —susurré antes de inclinar mi cabeza para que pudiera tirar de su labio inferior en mi boca y suavemente succionarlo. El sonidito de sorpresa que hizo me tuvo acercándola más. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara más lejos entre sus piernas desnudas y apreté la suave piel de su muslo en mi mano.

Clary presionó su pecho contra el mío e hizo un sonido de súplica en su garganta. Levantando su pierna, la llevé sobre mi rodilla y deslicé mi mano un poco más arriba dentro de su muslo. Su respiración se desordenó y me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba acelerándose mientras más cerca estaba del borde de su ropa interior.

—No, no lo hagas —dijo Clary jadeando mientras me daba un suave empujón rompiendo el beso. Rápidamente deslizó su pierna de mi rodilla y cerró sus piernas. Había estado muy cerca a hacer algo que no había hecho sino una vez en mi vida; había estado en el séptimo grado y un poco confundido con el por qué Sophie quería que tocara su ropa interior.

—Lo siento —dije, sentándome atrás en mi asiento y concentrándome en los árboles en frente de mí en lugar de ver si estaba enojada conmigo o peor, aterrada. Necesitaba contener mi palpitante corazón primero. Había estado tan cerca y ella había estado tan cálida.

—No lo sientas. Yo sólo… nunca he hecho algo así antes y me puse un poco nerviosa. No estoy segura de que esté lista para eso.

Su pequeña mano cubrió la mía y mi puño duro se relajó bajo su toque.

—Yo tampoco —respondí, finalmente girándome a encontrar su mirada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. —Tú tampoco… ¿Qué?

Dejé salir una risa entre dientes y giré mi mano para que nuestras palmas estuvieran tocándose. Luego entrelacé mis dedos a través de los de ella. —Nunca he hecho algo como eso antes. A menos que cuentes el séptimo grado cuando Sophie nos encerró en el armario de Maia durante un juego de girar la botella y me forzó a tocar su ropa interior o le diría a toda la escuela que estaba demasiado asustado para besarla.

Una pequeña risa burbujeante escapó de la boca de Clary y llevó su mano libre sobre ella para evitar reír en voz alta. Sonreí y apreté su mano.

Era una historia graciosa.

—Déjame contarte, lo que casi hicimos voló ese muy extraño y perturbador recuerdo fuera del agua.

Esta vez la risa fue demasiado alta para cubrirla con su mano y la alcancé y quité su mano de su boca. —No lo hagas. Me gusta escucharte reír. Y es un infierno de historia graciosa. Así que la risa es esperada.

—No puedo creer que Sophie te haya amenazado —dijo ella, todavía riendo suavemente.

—¿En serio? ¿Conoces a Sophie? Estaba determinada a perder su virginidad antes de la secundaria si fuera posible. Creo que Jonathan puede que la haya ayudado a cumplir esa meta en nuestro año de octavo grado.

—Oh, mi…

Su risa se desvaneció y una expresión seria llena de pensamientos la reemplazó.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya ahora?

Una sonrisa forzada inmediatamente apareció en sus labios. —Nada, lo siento. —Miró hacia afuera a la fogata en la distancia entre los árboles de nuez—. ¿Listo para salir?

Era muy cerrada en un montón de cosas. Mientras más no me quería decir, más quería saber sobre ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a cantar alguna sensiblera canción de amor que había escuchado antes en la radio y buscó en su cartera y lo sacó. En lugar de contestarlo, rápidamente lo apagó y lo deslizó de vuelta adentro del bolsillo de su cartera.

—¿Nadie importante? —pregunté, queriendo que compartiera algo, cualquier cosa conmigo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y alcanzó la manilla de la puerta. —Nop. Nadie a quien no pueda llamar más tarde.

Miré mientras saltaba de mi camioneta antes de salir por mi lado.

Clary Fray contenía todo muy cerca. Me preguntaba si alguna vez realmente sabría lo que estaba pensando.

Sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Raphael con Clary ente mis piernas, estaba satisfecho. Izzy acurrucada en el regazo de Jonathan no estaba siquiera en mi radar. Me las había arreglado para hablar con todos, Jonathan incluido. Discutimos futbol, universidad, y nuestro campamento sin ningún problema. Fue agradable. Clary era agradable. No, Clary era más que agradable. Tenerla en mis brazos hacía todo soportable.

—Cabezas arriba, Thomas y Sophie acaban de aparecer —dijo Simon, antes de tomar otro trago de su cerveza. Sophie no había estado mucho alrededor desde que Jonathan e Izzy se habían enrollado. Se me había insinuado algunas veces. Una vez, había estado tentado de llevarla a mi camioneta una noche y sólo joderla. Superarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que mi primera vez fuera con Sophie en la parte trasera de mi camioneta en una fiesta de campo. Había esperado todo este tiempo, podía esperar más. Izzy iba a ser mi primera y última. Pero ese plan ahora había terminado. Me imaginé que algún día la chica correcta iba a venir y cuando eso pasara el lugar no sería importante. Sólo si fuera con la persona sin la que no podía vivir.

—Está viniendo hacia acá —dijo Maia con aire de suficiencia. La chica amaba el drama. Con Sophie alrededor el drama tenía que seguir.

—¿Quieres irte, nena? —le preguntó Jonathan a Isabelle, comenzando a moverse para que pudiera levantarla.

—No. No tengo miedo de Sophie, Jonathan. ¿Qué va a hacerme?

¿Hmmm? —Jonathan se rió entre dientes y se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz a Isabelle. Mi pecho dolió sólo levemente con la visión de ellos. Nada como en los tiempos en el pasado cuando había sido incapaz de respirar profundamente cuando él la besaba.

—Bueno, miren a los chicos Morgenstern. Llevándose bien. Ambos de ustedes acurrucados con chicas. Nadie intentando golpear al otro. Parece que Jace siguió adelante, Izzy. —Sophie arrastró las palabras mientras me pestañeaba y paseaba para detenerse en frente de Clary que estaba en su camino.

—Ya que has superado tu depresión por Isabelle, ¿Por qué no salimos una noche y nos divertimos?

Clary se tensó en mis brazos. Un relámpago protector me atravesó y la atraje contra mí más fuerte, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas.

—Tendré que pasar, Sophie. Ya encontré a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo este verano.

Sophie sonrió mientras dejaba que su mirada viajara arriba y abajo por Clary como si no estuviera impresionada. —Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Estoy en desacuerdo.

—Necesitas a alguien con experiencia luego de malgastar todos esos años con la hija del predicador.

Escuché a Isabelle ordenarle a Jonathan que se calme y que la ignore.

—No me gusta la mercancía gastada. Tengo estándares, tú sabes.

La risa de sorpresa de Clary me tuvo sonriendo como un idiota.

Amaba hacerla reír. Se relajó y se inclinó contra mí cuando apreté mi agarre en ella. Saber que la hacía sentir segura y sin amenazas era un sentimiento embriagador.

—Una vez los chicos Morgenstern eran la cosa más caliente alrededor. No estás aprovechando tu potencial. Ambos son aburridos. Un día ansiarás esa emoción que te perdiste. —me gruñó Sophie antes de tirar su cabello marrón sobre su hombro y caminar hacia Thomas, quien se había parado silencioso mientras la observaba insinuárseme.

—Vamos Thomas, tengo suficiente de este lugar. —Caminó a su lado y Thomas me lanzó una mirada de disculpas antes de seguirla.

—¿Por qué la sigue? —preguntó Isabelle mientras se alejaban.

—Porque es sexo fácil —replicó Raphael.

**_Clary_**

Si vas a dormir en la carpa de Jonathan, entonces ¿Quién va a dormir conmigo? No quiero dormir sola en una carpa. Hay osos negros en las Montañas Cheaha. Sé que es un hecho porque lo googleé.

Isabelle me lanzó una sonrisa descarada por encima del hombro.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que podrías compartir una carpa con Jace. No tengo dudas de que él preferiría compartirla contigo que con Raphael.

Me dejé caer en su cama y gemí con frustración. Compartir una carpa con Jace sería difícil. Habíamos estado en dos citas desde la fiesta del campo y ninguna de esas veces habíamos hecho algo más que besarnos. Luego de que le pusiera freno a su mano subiendo lentamente por mi muslo, él las había mantenido alejadas de mi cuerpo.

—No se ha ofrecido y yo no le voy a preguntar. ¿Puedo conseguir una cerradura para mi carpa?

Isabelle rió y lanzó otro par de shorts en su cama para empacarlos.

—Los osos no pueden abrir la cremallera de las carpas, Clary.

—Bueno, los psicópatas con motosierras que vagan por el bosque en busca de chicas jóvenes que estén solas para cortarlas en pedazos, sí pueden —respondí.

—¡No hay psicópatas con motosierras! No puedo creer que jamás hayas acampado. Es seguro, Clary. Lo prometo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú estarás acurrucada a salvo en los brazos de Jonathan Morgenstern. Estoy más que segura de que él podría enfrentarse a un oso negro —murmuré.

Isabelle sacó una mochila roja grande de su armario, muy similar a la azul real que Jace me había ayudado a elegir. La emoción por nuestro inminente viaje me hacía desear poder compartir su alegría. Pero cada vez que trataba de emocionarme, visiones de osos negros, serpientes y motosierras perseguían mis pensamientos.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño. Estarás bien. Conseguiré a alguien con quien puedas compartir la carpa. No vas a estar sola.

Alcanzando el pequeño bikini azul que Isabelle había tirado sobre la cama, lo agarré y levanté una ceja con sorpresa.

—Así que, ¿Supongo que tu mamá no ha visto este?

Isabelle rodó los ojos y me lo arrebató de las manos antes de echarle una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse que aún estuviera cerrada.

—No, no lo ha hecho. Lo compré para este viaje.

—Apuesto que lo hiciste —bromeé.

Isabelle frunció el ceño.

—Shhhh... ¿No recuerdas todo lo que tuve que rogar para poder hacer que esto pasara? Lo único que nos salva es el hecho de que Jace va a estar allí y ellos creen que tú y yo compartiremos una carpa. Y puede que haya omitido el hecho de que Jonathan estará allí.

—¡Isabelle! ¡No lo hiciste! ¿Qué pasa si le preguntan a su madre? — pregunté horrorizada.

—Eso no va a pasar. Mis padres y Lilith Morgenstern no son exactamente amigos.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices —respondí mientras mi celular me avisaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**Jace: ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Yo: Viendo a Izzy empacar.**

**Jace: ¿Por qué no estás empacando tú?**

**Yo: Porque estoy estresándome por los osos negros que van a comerme mientras duermo.**

**Jace: ¡JA! Ningún oso negro va a comerte. No les gustan las pelirrojas. Estás a salvo.**

**Yo: Muy gracioso. Resulta que me enteré que no son muy exigentes y que hay un montón en Cheaha.**

**Jace: Neh, jamás he visto uno allí.**

**Yo: Bueno, están allí. Googléalo.**

**Jace: Yo te mantendré a salvo.**

**Yo: Tal vez durante el día, pero a la noche cuando esté sola en mi carpa vendrán a por mí.**

**Jace: ¿Sola en tu carpa? Um, no. Estás en mi carpa.**

Levanté la cabeza para ver a Isabelle mirarme mientras me mandaba mensajes ida y vuelta con Jace.

Estaba divertida, por decir lo menos.

—Bueno, ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Que voy a compartir su carpa con él.

Isabelle levantó sus cejas.

—Te lo dije.

**Yo: ¿Estás seguro?**

**Jace: Infiernos, sí que estoy seguro. ¿Por qué crees que voy a este campamento?**

**Yo: Um... ¿Porque te gusta dormir en el duro suelo rocoso y ser perseguido por osos?**

**Jace: Graciosa. Lleva tu pequeño y lindo trasero a tu habitación y empaca.**

**Yo: Sí, señor.**

—Oh, la de poca fe —dijo Isabelle en una voz cantarina mientras me levantaba y metía mi celular en el bolsillo de mis shorts.

—Sí, sí, tú lo sabes todo —respondí.

—¿Vas a ir a empacar ahora?

—Sí, supongo que necesito ponerme a hacer eso. Sin embargo, ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos temprano en la mañana?

—Me temo que sí. Es un viaje de cinco horas y luego necesitamos caminar hasta nuestro lugar para instalar el campamento y colocar las carpas antes de que el sol se ponga.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera cuando Jace llegó en la Suburban de su papá. Tenía lugar para ocho. De esta manera podíamos ir todos juntos. Yo había empacado tanta ropa como pude en mi mochila. Isabelle me había asegurado que había duchas en el terreno que podíamos usar. No iba a meterme en agua infestada por serpientes para lavarme.

—Buen día, guapa —dijo Jace mientras salía a trompicones por la puerta. Nos habíamos quedado dormidas y no había habido tiempo para hacer café.

Mis ojos se centraron en el vaso de plástico en su mano mientras me lo alcanzaba.

—Lo tomas solo, ¿Verdad?

—Ven aquí —dije agarrando un puñado de la camiseta negra que él llevaba puesta hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera besarlo. Le di un beso muy sonoro en los labios antes de agarrar el vaso de sus manos—. Eres mi héroe.

—Si voy a recibir ese tipo de saludo puede que empiece a aparecer cada mañana con un vaso de café en la mano —dijo Jace arrastrando las palabras en una voz sexy mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

—Tenemos que cargar el auto. Aléjate de la chica, mandilón, y ven a echar una mano —se quejó Raphael mientras tomaba mi mochila y mi bolsa de dormir del porche y se dirigía con ellas a la Suburban.

Jace se echó a reír y agarró un bolso extra de lona que Izzy y yo habíamos empacado con algunas pocas cosas que no pudimos meter en nuestras mochilas. Me miró y levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

—Las mochilas no tenían lugar suficiente. Además, no es todo mío. Tanto Isabelle como yo necesitábamos unas pocas cosas más —expliqué.

—Estás rompiendo una regla de campamento pero porque luces increíblemente ardiente en esos pequeños shorts de senderismo, lo pasaré por alto.

Me puse la taza humeante de café en los labios para esconder la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que Jace Morgenstern podía ser tan bueno coqueteando?

—¿Qué es esa bolsa? —exigió Jordan mientras se lo lanzaba para que pudiera atarlo al techo del auto.

—Izzy y Clary tenían unas pocas cosas que no entraban en sus mochilas. Cállate y átalo —respondió Jace y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Maia intentó hacerlo y le hice llevarlo de vuelta adentro —se quejó Jordan.

—No es nuestra culpa que seas un novio apestoso, Jordan. Ahora átalo —dijo Jonathan en un tono de disgusto mientras se acercaba desde la parte trasera de la Suburban.

Caminé hacia la camioneta para subirme y me detuve porque no estaba segura de sí debería asumir que iba a viajar al frente con Jace.

Busqué por el patio a Isabelle, pero todavía estaba oscuro y la luz del porche solo iluminaba parte del patio.

—Así que, ¿Eres la nueva chica de Jace? —preguntó una voz desconocida detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para ver a una chica de baja estatura con una cabeza llena de cabello rubio pálido que sobresalía en rizos salvajes hacia todas partes. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante. Tan sorprendentes que tenían que ser lentes de contacto. Pero era realmente bonita.

—Um, sí, bueno no. Sólo somos amigos —respondí.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No son sólo amigos. Jace no besa a sus amigas. Si lo hiciera, yo estaría en la fila esperando mi turno. He sido su amiga desde preescolar y no me ha besado ni una vez.

—Oh —fue la única respuesta que encontré para ella. Era demasiado temprano y yo no había terminado el café todavía. Mis capacidades verbales eran escasas.

—Soy Seelie. Maia es una de mis mejores amigas. Fuimos animadoras juntas los cuatro años de la secundaria. Raphael y yo tenemos una cosa de a veces sí, a veces no. Ahora mismo, es sí. —Me guiñó el ojo y tomó un sorbo de su termo.

—¿Vas a entrar? Creo que Raphael y yo iremos a la parte trasera. —Hizo una pausa y miró alrededor—. A menos que Jonathan e Izzy la tomen. No creas que estoy interesada en la maratón amorosa de Jonathan Morgenstern durante todo el camino.

—¿Van a sentarse cuatro personas en la parte trasera? ¿No va a estar atestado de gente?

Seelie frunció el ceño como si acabara de caer en la cuenta.

—Oh, supongo que no podemos sentarnos todos en parejas.

Ahora, realmente no estaba segura de dónde debería sentarme.

Jace vino desde atrás y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

—Vas a sentarte aquí conmigo. Si tengo que conducir todo el camino, al menos merezco que me entretengas.

Eso respondía a mi pregunta.

Seelie echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Jordan y Raphael atar cosas al techo de la Suburban.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a sentarnos? Estoy lista para meterme y no sé dónde sentarme.

—Izzy y yo iremos atrás. Alguien tendrá que viajar allí con nosotros si vamos a entrar todos —le informó Jonathan mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a Izzy a meterse.

—Raphael tú vas atrás con Jonathan. Seelie puede sentarse con Maia y conmigo en el medio —señaló Jordan.

—¿Por qué tengo que quedarme atrapado en la parte de atrás con Jonathan? ¿Por qué no puedes ir tú? —espetó Raphael.

—Porque Maia es mi novia. Seelie es tu compañera para follar — respondió Jordan, bajándose del techo y comprobando las correas una vez más con un fuerte tirón.

—¡Oye! ¡No me llames así! —gritó Seelie.

Jordan se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Seelie. Los llamo como los veo. Si ustedes dos alguna vez lo hacen exclusivo, me aseguraré de cambiar de opinión.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que acabaras de decir follar en el patio del pastor —Raphael sonrió mientras daba la vuelta al vehículo hacia nosotros.

Jace se inclinó y me susurró al oído: —Van a discutir sobre esto por unos minutos más. Adelántate y entra.

Sostuvo mi mano y me ayudó a subir. Amaba cómo me hacía sentir especial cuando hacía pequeñas cosas como esa.

—Pararé en un Starbucks y te conseguiré más café tan pronto como salgamos de Grove —me prometió antes de cerrar la puerta.

**_Jace_**

Clary estaba sosteniendo la nueva taza de café cerca de su nariz, oliéndola a su antojo. Yo había decidido conducir a través de Mobile sólo para poder encontrar un Starbucks. Ella estaba mucho más despierta y alerta que cuando había salido tambaleándose de la casa más temprano en una nube de sueño. Había querido acurrucarme contra ella y llevarla de vuelta a la cama, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer. Había trazado una línea entre nosotros físicamente y yo estaba tratando de mantenerme detrás de esa línea. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, se hacía cada vez más difícil.

—¿Por qué el café de Starbucks huele mejor que cualquier otra cosa que puedes hacer en casa? —preguntó ella, con sus ojos en mi dirección mientras pestañeaba coquetamente. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya sabía que la chica no tenía idea de cómo coquetear, pensaría que lo hacía a propósito. Cuanto más la conocía más me daba cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de lo tentadora que era.

—Es un juego mental. Hacen un excelente trabajo de marketing — respondí, buscando mi taza y tomando un largo trago antes de volver a ponerla en él apoya-vasos.

—Mmmm... No lo sé. He intentado comprar el café marca Starbucks en la tienda y hacerlo en casa, pero no huele igual.

Comencé a responderle, pero Raphael gritó: —No hay suficiente lugar en este asiento para mí y para Jonathan. Estamos apretados. Seelie y yo necesitamos intercambiar los lugares.

—Jonathan, sólo pon a Izzy en tu regazo y muévanse —respondí, echándole un vistazo a Clary que me estaba mirando con sorpresa en los ojos. Guiñándole un ojo, busqué su mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Sólo sacudió la cabeza y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡AH! Dios, así está mucho mejor —gruñó Raphael en voz alta—. Tírame mi almohada, Seelie. Voy a tener que ir a dormir. Con Izzy en el regazo de Joanthan esto va a terminar yéndose de las manos muy pronto y preferiría no mirar.

Mi estómago se tensó ante sus palabras pero sólo por un segundo.

No me había molestado sugerir que Izzy se sentara en el regazo de Jonathan, pero la idea de que él la tocara todavía me llegaba. Entrelazando mis dedos con los de Clary, me centré en el camino y el hecho de que ella estaría acurrucada a mi lado por las próximas tres noches.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey babes, im back.**

* * *

**_Jace_**

Las carpas estaban todas puestas y el fuego ardía brillantemente para cuando el sol se puso en las montañas Cheaha. Las chicas habían subido a los baños a ducharse. Habíamos tenido que instalar el campamento más cerca de lo que yo prefería de la casa de baños públicos, pero Isabelle había hecho un mohín cuando sugerí que nos moviéramos otro kilómetro. Jonathan había bajado todo de sus manos y sin mirarme ni a mí ni a nadie había comenzado a instalar el campamento. Izzy jamás me había hecho un mohín cuando quería que las cosas fueran a su manera.

Fue extraño ver su posición en una opinión. Fue incluso más extraño ver a Jonathan rendirse ante alguien tan fácilmente. Ella realmente era diferente con él. No se rendía ante su voluntad y le preguntaba lo que él quería primero.

La pequeña niña de espíritu libre que le gustaba arrojar globos de agua a los autos, envolver los patios en papel higiénico, y salir a hurtadillas por la ventana de su habitación para ir a consolar al pobre hijo de la camarera, estaba de vuelta. Sólo había necesitado a Jonathan para ayudarla a encontrarse otra vez. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al darme cuenta de que era mi culpa que ella se hubiera perdido a sí misma. Me alejé de la luz de la fogata y me metí en la oscuridad para observar la naturaleza sombría que nos rodeaba. Presionando una mano contra mi pecho, me froté duro para alejar la emoción punzante allí.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor con cómo me sentía acerca de Isabelle, siempre pasaba algo que me enviaba en espirales de vuelta al dolor. Por supuesto, se estaba poniendo más fácil y no era ni de cerca todo lo que había sido al principio, pero no se había ido del todo. Temía que jamás lo hiciera. Isabelle siempre sería mi más grande error. No porque la hubiera amado, sino porque la había perdido.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Jonathan rompió el silencio a mí alrededor.

Dejando caer la mano de mi pecho, la metí en mi bolsillo y asentí sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? ¿Alejándote de los quejidos de Raphael?

—Sólo miro los alrededores —respondí.

Jonathan se detuvo a mi lado. Podía verlo observar en la misma dirección que yo desde mi visión periférica.

—Pareces feliz con Clary. Izzy dijo que le gustas mucho.

Podía escuchar la silenciosa advertencia en su voz. Si hería a Clary, hería a Isabelle y Jonathan no estaría bien con eso.

—Clary es genial. Conoce mi postura. Agosto llegará pronto y yo me iré a Florida y ella se irá...a dondequiera que vaya a ir.

Jonathan giró la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes a dónde irá a la universidad?

—No. Jamás ha salido a colación.

Jonathan sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, tú eras el hermano bueno. Eras cuidadoso con los sentimientos de los demás. Era jodidamente ridículo lo atento y amable que eras. Has cambiado, hombre. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero extraño a ese chico. Él era alguien a quien siempre admiré. No podría estar más orgulloso de mis decisiones, pero siempre estuve tan condenadamente orgulloso de las tuyas.

La ira que había surgido se fue al instante, con esa última oración.

Jonathan se dio la vuelta y volvió al campamento dejándome allí para pensar en lo que había dicho. Saber que él estaba orgulloso de mí hacía que me ardieran los ojos. Eso era algo que jamás había imaginado que admitiría mi duro y cabrón hermano.

**_Clary_**

Me senté en mi saco de dormir, revisando los mensajes que aparecieron por arte de magia cuando llegamos a los saunas. La cobertura en este páramo no era muy buena.

Pero había Wi-Fi en el sauna, lo cual era sorprendente y de alguna manera divertido. Jace, Jonathan y Jordan seguían apagando la fogata y asegurándose de que todos nuestros suministros quedaran guardados de forma segura por la noche. Nos habíamos sentado alrededor de la fogata y asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Jace había traído un par de cosas frías en una nevera, pero tuvimos que comernos todo esta noche, porque para mañana el hielo se habría derretido y la comida se arruinaría. Yo ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que tendríamos mañana por la noche para comer.

**Papá: Necesito que me llames.**

**Papá: Por favor, llámame, cariño. Tu teléfono no da señal.**

**Papá: Llamé a casa. Sarah me dijo que estabas de campamento.**

Cuídate y llámame lo antes posible.

Aún no estaba lista para hablar con él. Lo llamaría una vez que volviera a casa de Isabelle. Pero en ese momento necesitaba más tiempo.

**Mamá: No tienes que ir a Nueva York.**

**Mamá: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esa zorra estaba embarazada?**

**Mamá: NO quiero que vayas allí. Tu padre está jodiéndote la vida completamente. Tan sólo ignóralo. Por mí, puede irse al infierno.**

**Mamá: ¡No lo llames! Dice Maryse que llamó preguntando dónde estabas. ¡Y no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Jace Morgenstern!**

**Estoy tan emocionada por ti.**

Por fin me las había arreglado para hacer algo tan bueno como Isabelle. Mi madre adoraba a Isabelle y la mayor parte de mi vida tuve que escuchar lo perfecta que era y cómo debería intentar ser más como ella. No era de extrañar que yo fuera tan odiosa con ella cuando éramos niñas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, borré el resto de sus mensajes sin ni siquiera leerlos.

**Jesamine: ¿Decidiste que hacer con respecto a la universidad o al menos hablaste con tu padre sobre el dinero?**

**Jesamine: Puedes ignorarme, pero cuando estés atascada en Alpharetta en tu primer año, mientras todos viven una experiencia real universitaria… ¡Desearás haber hecho algo!**

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con papá sobre el dinero que necesitaba. Conseguí una pequeña beca, pero si asistía a una universidad de fuera del estado, necesitaría ayuda financiera. Ya había sido aceptada y mi inscripción pagada. El problema era que, debido a los ingresos de mi padre, yo no podía conseguir mucho dinero extra. No solicité préstamos a tiempo y ahora necesitaba ayuda.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Jace entró sonriéndome.

—¿Me esperabas?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y todas las preocupaciones escolares se alejaron.

—Sí.

—Primero tenía que matar todos esos osos hambrientos que rodeaban la tienda —bromeó.

Comencé a replicar cuando él tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza y su pecho bien definido estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro. Tragando saliva, me concentré en respirar correctamente. Sus abdominales eran tan perfectos que parecían irreales. O sea, ya lo había visto sin camisa antes, pero nunca tan de cerca. Sus pantalones cortos colgaban de sus caderas.

Incluso sus caderas estaban definidas. El ligero rastro de vello rubio oscuro bajando desde su ombligo hasta debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos hizo que tragara saliva. De pronto hacía mucho calor en la tienda y necesitaba que alguien me echara agua fría o un poco de aire.

—Clary. —La voz de Jace interrumpió mis pensamientos y levanté los ojos de su tentador vientre plano para encontrarme con su mirada. Oh, Dios mío. Lamiendo mis labios nerviosamente, intenté pensar en una respuesta, pero Jace me recostó y cubrió mi boca y mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios eran más suaves que la mirada que había estado en sus ojos. Jadeé cuando su pecho desnudo rozó la fina tela de mi blusa de tirantes y la lengua de Jace entró en mi boca, probándome y volviéndome loca.

Necesitaba sentirlo. Deslizando mis manos por sus brazos, lo sentí flexionarse bajo mi tacto. Me gustó el poderoso sentimiento que venía con el conocimiento de que yo podía afectarlo con sólo un roce y continué mi exploración por su musculosa espalda. Rocé sus deliciosos abdominales con mis uñas, provocándole un gemido. Su boca dejó la mía y comenzó a besar un camino por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Cuanto más se acercaba a mi pecho, mi respiración se hacía más pesada.

Manteniéndose sobre mí con un brazo, su otra mano trazó el cuello de mi blusa con su dedo mientras me observaba de cerca. Sabía que estaba esperando mi permiso para ir más allá, y aunque sabía que no debería dejarlo ir más lejos, no pude decirle que no. El brillo de necesidad en sus ojos era imposible de negar. Por miedo a que mi voz no funcionara, me incliné hacia su roce como respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, luego una mirada vidriosa los cubrió mientras bajó su cabeza. Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos hasta que su boca llegó a mi escote, justo debajo de la línea del cuello.

Sus ojos dorados retuvieron mi atención mientras su lengua salía y dio un pequeño lametazo a la hinchazón de mi pecho, después trazó un camino a lo largo de mi blusa hasta que se encontró con el pliegue que había entre mis pechos. Una mano grande se deslizó debajo de mi blusa y recorrió un rastro caliente por mi estómago, hasta que se detuvo debajo de mi sostén. Algo parecido a un gemido se me escapó y fue todo el estímulo que Jace necesitó. Su mano se deslizó sobre el encaje de mi sujetador y se encontró con el broche del frente que él rápidamente soltó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentí mis pechos liberarse. Nadie me había tocado así antes.

Cuando su mano callosa cubrió mi seno derecho, casi grité. La sacudida directa hasta el pequeño dolor entre mis piernas me sorprendió.

Me quitó la blusa lentamente por arriba de mi cuerpo. Si yo iba a detenerlo, ahora sería un buen momento. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a decir algo, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y su expresión asombrada me detuvieron.

En cambio, me levanté un poco y subí mis brazos mientras él se deshacía de mi blusa y sostén. Lo había hecho. Mi primera vez en topless frente a un chico. Y no era cualquier chico. Era el único con quién me imaginé haciendo esto. Cada fantasía que jamás he conjurado sobre Jace Morgenstern tocándome no hacía justicia a la realidad.

—Clary —susurró, mirándome. Me removí, abriendo las piernas para que él pudiera descansar entre ellas y su erección presionó directamente sobre el dolor entre mis muslos.

—Oh Dios mío —gemí en voz alta y la boca de Jace estuvo sobre la mía. Sus besos dulces y lentos se habían ido y consumía mi boca con una urgencia salvaje. Mi cuerpo luchó contra el suyo como si tuviera una mente propia y esta vez, Jace gimió. Sus dos manos cubrieron mis pechos desnudos. Rodó cada pezón entre su pulgar y el índice, enviando mi mundo en una espiral fuera de control. Su boca ahogó mi respuesta hacia él, pero en ese momento no me importó. Era como si alguien hubiera encendido fuegos artificiales dentro de mi cuerpo. Me aferré a él, temerosa de que el miedo me hiciera caer en algún lugar del que ya no pudiera regresar. El dolor se convirtió en un placer que no sabía que existía.

Mientras regresaba lentamente a la tierra, noté dos cosas. Jace ya no tocaba mi pecho. Sus manos se encontraban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, en el saco de dormir, debajo de mí y con los puños apretados. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en la curva de mi cuello y hombro. Jace estaba respirando profundo y firme. Su cuerpo estaba tenso sobre el mío y yo cuidadosamente desenvolví mis piernas alrededor de él, donde me había aferrado a su cintura. Jace no se movió ni se relajó. La preocupación y la vergüenza ante mi reacción a lo que habíamos estado haciendo comenzaron a incrementarse. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Yo acababa de tener un orgasmo?

Su cálida boca presionó un beso en mi cuello y me estremecí debajo de él.

—No —exigió en un susurro. Me quedé quieta, al instante preocupada por haber hecho algo mal.

Nos quedamos allí un par de minutos más en silencio, y mi preocupación comenzó a crecer.

Al final, él levantó lentamente la cabeza y luego soltó su mortal apretón del saco de dormir, se quitó de mí con cuidado de no poner cualquier presión entre mis piernas. La humillación se apoderó de mi cuando lo vi tomar mi blusa de tirantes. Sin decir nada, dejé que me

vistiera. La colocó sobre mi pecho desnudo y estómago, y luego rápidamente se apartó y se sentó de nuevo en su saco de dormir. Yo había hecho algo mal. Mi estómago se sentía enfermo.

—Lo siento —susurré.

Jace levantó la cabeza para poder mirar en mi dirección, pero yo rehuí a su mirada. No podía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una voz profundamente ronca que nunca le había oído utilizar.

Cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en mis ojos, respondí: —No sé porque hice esto. Lo lamento tanto. No fue mi intención…

Jace se puso frente a mí, apartando mis manos de mi rostro y forzándome a mirarlo.

—¿Lo sientes, Clary? ¿Entiendes algo de lo que ha pasado?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

Jace dejó escapar una pequeña risa y tiró de mí hacia su regazo.

—Este ha sido el momento más increíble de mi vida. No lo sientas.

Por favor —dijo en el mismo tono bajo y sexy que usó antes.

Lo estudié un momento.

—Pero… no lo entiendo.

Jace se inclinó y besó la punta de mi nariz, para luego besar cada uno de mis párpados.

—Déjame explicártelo, entonces. Acabo de tener a una hermosa chica que confió en mí lo suficiente para permitirme tocarla y verla en una manera en que nadie más lo ha hecho. Esto no es como cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. Ella es impresionante y me respondió. Ella me quería. Yo fui quien hizo que perdiera el control.

Oh. Pero…

—Pero actuaste tenso o molesto cuando yo reaccioné de esa manera y te apartaste como si no quisieras tenerme cerca.

Jace rió entre dientes.

—Clary, usé cada gramo de auto control que pude encontrar para no quitarte esos pantaloncillos cortos e ir a un lugar donde ninguno de los dos está listo aún. Por un momento, todo lo que vi era rojo y estuve cerca de hacerlo. Lo que tú pensaste que era molestia era yo esforzándome para recuperar la jodida calma.

La dureza que aún podía sentir bajo mi trasero mientras estaba sentada en su regazo me dijo que él no se había calmado del todo.

—Pero tu aún estás… —Mi voz se desvaneció y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

—Sí, bueno, dudo que pueda deshacerme de esto sin un baño extremadamente frío, lo cual creo que deberé hacer en un minuto.

Oh, guau. Sabía lo suficiente de chicos para saber que les dolía un montón si una chica lo excitaba y no hacía… que se liberara. El dolor que yo sentí había sido tan intenso que me rompió en un millón de piezas. No podía imaginar el verme obligada a quedarme en ese estado sin tener un final. Me abrazó mientras yo me aparté un poco.

—Yo podría… ayudarte. —Ofrecí en silencio y el cuerpo de Jace se tensó por mis palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Yo podría ayudarte con tu… necesidad de liberarte. Quiero decir, es mi culpa que estés así. Yo puedo… quiero decir, quiero ayudarte.

—Ah, mierda —murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano y frotándola con fuerza—. Clary, no puedes decirme cosas como estás justo ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué hace que me duela más sólo con imaginarlo.

Bajándome de su regazo, no levanté mis ojos para ver cuál era su reacción. En cambio, tomé una profunda respiración y alargué mi mano hasta el botón de sus pantaloncillos. Su mano agarró la mía.

—Oh, no. No te dejaré hacer eso.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Jace sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Clary. Iré al baño y arreglaré esto.

Apartando su mano con más fuerza de lo requerido, continué bajando sus pantaloncillos.

—Oh, Dios —gimió cuando tiré de ellos hacia abajo. Levantó sus caderas y pude tirar de ellos lo suficiente. Yo estaba subiéndome a un poderoso viaje. Ver a Jace Morgenstern completamente fascinado por todo lo que yo hacía era sexy, sin mencionar divertido.

Alejé los nervios, la reservada Clary que gritaba en mi cabeza que no podía tocar a un chico allí, se esfumó. Llevé mi mano hacia sus calzoncillos y sentí su cálida y sedosa erección.

—Santa mierda —exhaló Jace con una profunda voz que envió un estremecimiento a través de mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YUJU!**

* * *

**_Jace_**

Abrí mis ojos cuando el calor de la luz de la mañana golpeó la tienda. Los acontecimientos de anoche se apoderaron lentamente de mí y el cuerpo pegado a mi lado me hizo sonreír. Anoche, Clary Fray sacudió mi mundo. Cuando estuvo en mis brazos, yo estaba muy, muy seguro de que nunca nada me había puesto tan caliente. Pero luego, la expresión de asombro en su cara con la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa mientras suavemente usó sus manos para darme una liberación fue la cosa más absolutamente sexy que había visto jamás.

Tirando de ella con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma dulce y sutil de su champú y cerré los ojos.

—Buenos días —dijo tan aturdida que se dio la vuelta en mis brazos hasta que estuvo frente a mí. La tímida sonrisa en su rostro dijo que sabía que anoche había hecho de mí un hombre muy feliz.

—Buenos días —murmuré en voz baja antes de besar su boca.

Retrocedió y se tapó la boca para impedirme hacer nada más.

—Aliento mañanero. Tengo que lavarme los dientes —explicó mientras mantenía la mano sobre su boca.

—Estoy seguro de que huele tan dulce como el resto de ti —le aseguré, agachando la cabeza y besando su cuello antes de oler su piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla reír. Yo no era de risitas tontas, pero esa risita era sexy y rara. Me gustó. Mucho.

—Hay que levantarse. Tenemos que encontrar la cascada. Hará un calor del infierno en pocas horas y debemos estar cerca del agua fría para refrescarnos cuando aumente el calor. —La voz de Raphael resonó en el campamento.

Clary se apartó de mí y se sentó. Me di la vuelta sobre la espalda y la miré mientras recogía sus cosas para prepararse.

Esbozó una sonrisa hacia mí mientras alcanzaba la cremallera de la tienda. Me percaté de que la noche anterior habíamos tirado su sujetador y me senté y la cogí del brazo.

—No puedes ir así por ahí —dije con una voz más exigente de lo que había previsto. La idea de Raphael o alguien más viendo su sujetador en la tienda envío una posesiva sacudida a través de mí. De ninguna jodida manera.

—¿Así cómo? —Frunció el ceño, mirando mi mano en su brazo.

Cogí el sujetador y lo agité delante de ella.

—Necesitas ponerte esto.

Levantó la ropa en sus brazos.

—Me pondré el traje de baño bajo la ropa. No necesito ponerme el sujetador hoy.

—Uh, sí, lo necesitas. No saldrás de esta tienda de campaña con las tetas cubiertas tan sólo por ese pedazo fino de algodón.

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y me arrebató el sujetador de las manos.

La cascada se encontraba sólo a unos ocho kilómetros, lo que era algo bueno porque si tenía que oír a Seelie quejarse un minuto más, iba a enloquecer.

Fui en busca de Clary y la encontré sentada en una roca a través del agua, junto a Isabelle. Me paré ahí y las observé. Las risas de Isabelle siempre me hicieron sonreír. Oyéndola reírse sobre el agua, hablando felizmente con Clary hace que las cosas se sientan bien. Isabelle había tenido mi corazón por tanto tiempo que después de su traición la habría aceptado de nuevo sin lugar a dudas, si ella preguntaba. Por mucho que amara a mi hermano. Mis ojos se trasladaron a Clary quien hablaba ahora. Su expresión feliz me hizo sentirme como un rey. Ella había estado de un humor excelente esta mañana. Saber que era por mí, fue agradable. El recuerdo del toque de Clary por la noche, excedía cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez con Isabelle. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme acerca de eso.

Isabelle me poseía. Habría removido cielo y tierra para hacerla feliz.

Era diferente con Clary. Disfrutaba su compañía y estar con ella era estimulante. Pero sabía cómo se sentía el amor y lo que sentía por Clary ni se acercaba. Era más intenso pero sólo físicamente. La idea de dejarla en agosto no dolió de la forma en que lo hizo cuando pensaba en Izzy estando tan lejos.

—Es un pedazo de trasero caliente. Si te aburres y quieres intercambiar compañeros de tienda solo déjame saber. —Sacudí mi cabeza para mirar con furia a Raphael cuando estuvo de pie sonriendo burlonamente con su atención enfocada en Clary.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —exigí, elevándome por encima de Raphael sólo a unos centímetros. Empuñé mis manos preparadas para patear su trasero si se atrevía a repetir su crudo comentario.

—Guau Jace, cálmate amigo. Sabes que no hablaba de Izzy, ¿Cierto? —Raphael levantó sus manos y se alejó de mí.

—Sé de quién estás hablando y sugiero que quites tus pervertidos ojos de ella. No está disponible para cualquiera.

—Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué diablos hiciste Raphael? No estoy seguro de haber visto a Hace tan dispuesto a golpear a alguien antes, aparte de mí —dijo Jonathan en un perezoso tono divertido.

—Cállate Jonathan —dije sin mirarlo.

—No sé. Se ha vuelto loco. Sólo hice un comentario sobre Clary. La última vez hablaba de que ella era una jodida "distracción". No sabía que se pondría todo territorial —contestó Raphael, mirando por encima de mi hombro a mí hermano. Podría ver el pedido de apoyo en sus ojos y esto me hizo enojar más.

—Él tiene razón hermano. Déjalo. Has estado refiriéndote a Clary como una distracción por más de una semana. Si cambiaste de idea, entonces querrías hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

Odiaba cuando Jonathan tenía un buen punto. Él era el Neandertal. No yo. Se suponía que él no era razonable. Tirando de mi camisa encima de mi cabeza, la tiré en la tierra rocosa y salté al agua. Necesitaba estar junto a Clary. Era la única cosa que iba a calmar la violenta tormenta dentro de mí.

**_Clary_**

Quería un baño antes de dormir. Me sentía exhausta. Hoy había sido una explosión, pero entre el calor, nadar y caminar, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Puse mi teléfono en el estante pequeño sobre el fregadero del balneario para ser limpiado. Izzy dijo que su cabeza dolía y quiso recostarse unos minutos antes de venir a tomar una ducha. Seelie y Maia dijeron que estaban demasiado cansadas para caminar aquí y ducharse, lo cual pensé, fue grosero. Decidieron que el agua de la cascada era baño suficiente para ellas.

Había sudado en nuestra caminata de regreso y sabía que ellas también pero no era mi asunto. Si querían acostarse sucias, entonces que así sea. Caminando aquí sola con osos, serpientes y el psicópata de la motosierra, había tomado mucha valentía de mi parte.

También me sentía ansiosa de volver a Jace. La esperanza de que pudiéramos tener una noche similar a la anterior había estado en la vanguardia de mis pensamientos todo el día. Isabelle había mencionado mi tonta sonrisa y había sido imprecisa con mi respuesta acerca de por qué estaba tan mareada. Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura que ella sabía exactamente por qué.

Después de terminar mi ducha, me sequé y me puse mi camiseta, sin sujetador esta vez y los shorts rosados a rayas que había traído para dormir. Estaba oscuro y tuve que traer mis suministros y mi ropa sucia conmigo. Podría sujetar esos delante de mi camisa. Jace nunca notaría que salí de la tienda sin sujetador. Su reacción posesiva a mí saliendo de la tienda sin uno esta mañana, me había sorprendido. Nadie había sido alguna vez posesivo conmigo. Tal vez la respuesta correcta hubiera sido mantenerme firme y forzarlo a aceptar que era mío. Pero no lo hice.

Quería ser querida.

Recogiendo mi teléfono, noté todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de texto. Suspirando, avanzando a través de ellos vi que papá había llamado dos veces. Mi madre había llamado quince veces y luego habían dejado varios mensajes de texto. Tendría que llamar a uno de ellos luego. Mamá me mantendría en el teléfono por siempre y yo en realidad quería regresar a la tienda.

Así que, me conecté con mi papá y esperé cuando el teléfono timbró.

**—Finalmente. ¿No hay recepción allí? Te llamé varias veces.**

**—Hola, papá. Lo lamento, pero sí, la recepción es muy mala aquí.**

**—Me alegra que finalmente recibieras mis mensajes y llamaras. Necesito hablarte acerca de la boda. Hubo un cambio de planes.**

**—Bien.**

**—La abuela de vive en la costa en Carolina del Sur. Es rica y su casa es un punto histórico. Se lo ha ofrecido a Cecily para usarlo para la boda. Desde que Cecily no pudo tener su boda de Navidad en New York, decidió que una boda de verano en la costa era más apropiada. Quiero que sea perfecto para ella. ¿Especial, sabes?** —Hizo una pausaesperando una respuesta.

No respondí.

**—¿Aún estás ahí?**

**—Sí papá, estoy escuchando.**

**—Oh, bien, bien. Esto va a costar un poco más de lo que habíamos planeado. Además, los miembros de la familia que su abuela insistió deberán asistir, están volando de todas partes. La casa estará abarrotada.**

Aún insegura de lo que él quería decirme, aparte de sus planes matrimoniales, lo cual, no creí era una cuestión urgente, esperé.

**—Simplemente no hay espacio para ti en la casa. No puedo hacer a la abuela de Cecily darte una habitación cuando ha sido tan generosa. Además, el costo del viaje realmente ajusta mi presupuesto. Traerte y pagar por tu alojamiento no es posible. Quiero decir, te quiero allí, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de llevarte.**

Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré mis ojos. Lágrimas fluyeron por mis ojos y las limpié furiosamente. No lloraría por esto. No lo haría.

**—Bien —**dije a través de mi garganta obstruida.

**—Así que entiendes, ¿Verdad?**

Se gastaba su dinero en una boda para una chica con la que estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva familia. No podía conseguir el dinero para traer a la hija que tenía para estar con él en su gran día. Por mucho que doliera, esto era algo con lo que podía vivir. Sabía, sin embargo, la realidad de lo que me decía era mucho más.

Una nueva esposa, nueva vida, una gran boda, un nuevo bebé... mi papá no iba a ayudarme con la universidad. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de preguntar. Si tuviera que estar desilusionada y decepcionada por él una vez más, no estaba segura de poder afrontarlo.

**—¿Clary?**

**—Sí, bien, papá. Entiendo.**

**—Sé que lo harás. A Cecily le preocupaba mucho que esto te disgustara. Le dije que no eres como Jocelyn y esto no sería un gran problema para ti.**

**—Tengo que irme. No quiero agotar toda mi batería.**

**—Claro, por supuesto. Bien, diviértete y disfruta tu verano. Tal vez pueda ir a verte en otoño. ¿Por qué universidad te decidiste finalmente?**

Iría a la universidad local. Mi papá tenía una nueva familia.

**—Tengo que irme, papá** —contesté y colgué.

Lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara y sentí mi dura determinación de no dejar que mi mamá o papá me lastimaran nunca más, desvanecerse.

¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar antes de derrumbarme? Contener todo esto me comía viva. Necesitaba alguien que me escuchara. Alguien que me sostuviera mientras llorara. Sólo necesitaba alguien que se preocupara por mí. No por ellos. Por una vez, necesitaba que fuera sobre mí... necesitaba a Jace. Salpiqué agua en mi cara y sequé todas las lágrimas. No quería contestar alguna pregunta sobre mi manera de encontrarlo. Era el único con el que quería hablar sobre esto.

Agarrando mi bolsa, metí mi teléfono dentro y me dirigí a la puerta.

El cuidaría de mí. Escucharía. Justo cuando entraba al camino que conducía a nuestro campamento, Jace venía rápidamente hacia mí.

Alivio se apoderó de mí en el momento en que lo vi. Pero no duró. La expresión seria en su rostro me sorprendió.

—Jace —comencé y se apresuró al balneario.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Clary —me dijo.

Aturdida, me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

En segundos, él corría hacia el balneario con un paño mojado en su mano. Una determinación en su mandíbula. Sus ojos se apartaron de mí.

Cuando se apresuró, extendí la mano y agarré su brazo. Empezaba a asustarme. —¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Clary vete. No puedo hablar contigo ahora. Izzy me necesita.

Cuando sus palabras registraron en mi cabeza, alejé mi mano de él.

No ofreció una explicación o disculpa. En lugar de eso, salió corriendo, dejándome parada ahí, sola. Mis emociones estaban destrozadas así que intenté razonar que realmente algo iba mal con Isabelle. El pánico me envió corriendo detrás de él.

Me detuve en el momento en que vi a Jace agacharse detrás de Isabelle y suavemente tirar de su cabello. Estaba enferma. Jace limpió su boca y entonces dobló el trapo cuidadosamente y empezó a lavar su pálido rostro.

—Te tengo Izzy. Está bien —murmuró cuando puso su cabeza débilmente contra su pecho.

Los celos me cubrieron como una ola, aunque sabía que estaba enferma. No me gustó verlo tan dulce y protector con ella. Dando un paso hacia delante, pregunté: —Izzy, ¿Estás bien?

Jace levantó la cabeza pero no encontré su mirada. No estaba segura de poder. Ella levantó su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro. —Tengo migraña. Demasiado sol, pero Jonathan llevó el auto a la tienda más cercana para traerme medicina para el dolor.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —pregunté.

—La tengo, Clary. Puedes ir a la tienda. —La exigente voz de Jace cortó a través de mi ya roto espíritu. No podía estar aquí y ver esto. Izzy estaba enferma pero estaba en buenas manos. Los chicos Morgenstern cuidaban de ella.

—Bien. —Logré responder y me volví para caminar hacia la tienda.

Parada fuera de ésta, odié la idea de entrar. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada seguían allí. Necesitaba olvidarme de esos recuerdos. Mi vida estaba bastante fuera de control. No necesitaba la ayuda de Jace Morgenstern para romper mi corazón. Mi papá hacía un gran trabajo solo.

Había amado a dos hombres en mi vida y no había sido suficiente para ellos. Nunca sería su primera opción.

Una lágrima fresca rodó por mi cara. Antes de que alguien pudiera verme llorar, abrí la tienda y me arrastré dentro. Moviendo mí saco de dormir a la esquina más lejana de la tienda lo más lejos posible de Jace,

Me enrollé dentro de él y lloré. Lloré porque mi papá no me quería. Lloré porque mis sueños de la universidad se habían resbalado de mis dedos y lloré por permitirme creer que Jace posiblemente pudiera enamorarse de mí.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Clary_**

Me desperté temprano y vi a Jace. Dormía profundamente dormido en su saco. El dolor que me había infligido anoche no me había facilitado el sueño. Agarrando mis cosas, salí de la tienda silenciosamente.

No quería estar allí cuando el despertara.

—Te levantaste temprano. —Raphael se arrodilló sobre el fuego añadiendo algunos leños recientes.

Pasando la mano por mi cabello tímidamente, asentí.

—Tengo café, ¿Quieres? —preguntó Raphael, levantándose y mostrándome una cafetera.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —pregunté, caminado hacia él. Casi podía oler el café.

—Traje una cafetera conmigo. Usando la electricidad del balneario — explicó, vertiendo algo de este en una taza de styrofoam.

—Tendrás que beberlo negro. No tengo crema o azúcar —dijo tendiéndome la taza.

—Siempre lo bebo negro —contesté, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

Raphael levantó sus cejas. —¿En serio? Eso es caliente.

Rodando mis ojos, me volví para caminar a balneario y vestirme.

—¿Qué? ¿No consigo un gracias?

Miré por encima de mi hombro. —Gracias.

Sonrió malignamente y agitó su cabeza. —Sabes, siempre será así. Él nunca seguirá realmente. Ella siempre será la única.

Me detuve y tomé una respiración profunda como el cuchillo que él había hundido en mi estómago y lo retorció causándome demasiado dolor como para moverme.

—No estoy siendo malo. Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Con una inclinación de mi cabeza, obligué a mis pies a moverse.

Necesitaba irme. No más verdad. Tuve demasiado de eso en las últimas doce horas. Necesitaba un descanso.

**_Jace_**

Lo había jodido magníficamente. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y mi necesidad de ayudar a Izzy y protegerla era un hábito muy viejo. Anoche cuando Jonathan me había dejado con ella, pidiéndome que la cuidara, mientras iba a buscar los medicamentos para el dolor, había tomado una mirada a su rostro pálido y entré en pánico. Necesitaba ser el que aliviara su dolor. Simplemente tocó un interruptor en mí.

Cuando Jonathan había regresado y ella se había acurrucado en sus brazos mientras él la sacudía y la tranquilizaba, la realidad de la situación se apoderó de mí. Había sido un suplente. No se había aferrado a mí de esa manera. Nunca volvería a hacerlo. Ella era de Jonathan.

Abriendo la tienda y viendo a Clary acurrucada muy lejos de mi saco de dormir, como pudo, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había visto lo que yo no, ayer por la noche, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sólo veinticuatro horas antes había estado tocando y besando su cuerpo en lugares que nos había dado nuestra primera verdadera experiencia con el placer. Había estado tan tentado a alcanzarla y tirar de ella contra mí mientras dormía pero sabía que mi contacto no sería bienvenido. Había sido brusco y grosero con ella cuando preguntó sobre Isabelle. Mirando hacia atrás, sabía que no había querido que me viera cuidando de Izzy.

Quería que desapareciera para que no me viera tratándola con una ternura que nadie más había sacado alguna vez de mí. Este fue mi momento secreto con Izzy. Mi paso atrás en el tiempo cuando se había girado en mis brazos. Clary estando ahí, había causado sensaciones en mí que no entendía. Con Clary de pie con los ojos abiertos y herida, hizo que la estuviera pasando mal. Eso enloqueció mi cabeza.

Ella había estado fuera de la tienda cuando me desperté y me ignoró desde entonces. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo de anoche?

¿Cómo podía hacer eso mejor? Desde que comenzamos nuestra caminata esta mañana había estado al frente del grupo como una mujer decidida a escapar. No la recuperé. Se había negado a hacer contacto visual conmigo durante el desayuno y era demasiado cobarde para obligarla a reconocerme.

—¿Por qué no pude quedarme atrás en el camping con y Jonathan? —se quejó Seliee detrás de mí.

—Debido a que Izzy se está recuperando de su migraña de anoche y Jonathan se hace cargo de ella. Confía en mí, quieren privacidad. Al menos, sé que Jonathan lo hace. —Raphael se rió entre dientes.

—Está enferma, Raphael. No va a follar a Jonathan en el suelo duro de una tienda de campaña —susurró Seliee.

—¿Quién dijo que ella iba a ser la que estuviera en el suelo? — respondió Raphael.

Escuchar hablar de la vida sexual de Izzy y Jonathan era algo para lo que no estaba de humor. Apresuré el paso hasta que estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de Clary. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba se aferraban a su culo con fuerza con cada zancada larga que daba.

Había tenido mi mano en ese pequeño dulce trasero sólo la otra noche. Estaba teniendo mis dudas de que tendría alguna vez esa oportunidad de nuevo. La idea me molestaba. No, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera. Agosto no estaba aquí todavía. No estaba preparado para alejarme de ella.

—¿Vas a hablarme alguna vez de nuevo? —pregunté. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar su caminata cuesta arriba.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —respondió con voz aburrida.

—Clary, por favor, más despacio y habla conmigo —declaré.

Ella no se detuvo. Es más, tomó su velocidad. Si hacía esto, iba a echarse a correr.

—No hay nada de qué hablar Jace. Sólo prefiero caminar.

Alcanzándola agarré su mano y ella se detuvo. Trató de arrebatarla de nuevo y me mantuve firme.

—Suéltame —gruñó, finalmente elevando los brillantes ojos verdes a los míos. El dolor en ellos debilitó mis rodillas. Ah, maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

—Por favor, Clary, por favor, habla conmigo —le rogué, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

—Sigan caminando amigos. No hay nada que ver. Dejemos que Jace intente limpiar el lío que ha hecho —anunció Raphael para que los demás pasaran por delante de nosotros.

Una vez que habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos, dejé que Clary tirara su mano libre de mi agarre.

—Está bien. Habla —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

—Ayer por la noche... —empecé tratando de pensar en cómo podría explicarle esto sin que fuera peor.

—Te voy a ayudar ya que pareces haber perdido las palabras. Anoche, Isabelle se enfermó y tuviste una excusa para sostenerla y cuidar de ella. Fuiste en modo proteger-y-confortar a Isabelle. Nada o nadie más te importaba porque la amas. Te necesitaba y tú estabas allí para ella sin problemas. No me dejaste ayudarla porque no podías soportar la idea de perder la oportunidad de abrazarla.

—Eso no es todo. Estar atento a ayudar Isabelle es un hábito. Lo he estado haciendo durante casi toda mi vida. Ese tipo de hábito es difícil de romper.

Clary dejó escapar una risa dura. —¿En serio? Bueno si no es esa una linda ordenada manera de envolver todo lo que acabo de decir. —Clary dio un paso hacia mí, apuntó con un dedo en mi pecho y me pinchó con él—. Estoy cansada de ser la segunda o tercera opción. Tengo suficiente de eso en mi vida. Ayer por la noche necesitaba a alguien también. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara. Demasiado malo, nadie quiera ser el hombro donde Clary pueda llorar. A nadie le importa que Clary necesite a alguien a quien le importe.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas y mi pecho quedó tan apretado que parecía que estaba a punto de quebrar y abrirse.

—Esto se acabó. Olvídalo. Ya he terminado —escupió Clary, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Actuando rápidamente, la alcancé y envolví mi mano alrededor de su brazo.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué me necesitabas?

Sus hombros se soltaron y tiré de ella contra mi pecho y la abracé ya sea si me quisiera o no.

—Déjame ir, Jace. —Su voz se quebró.

—No. Ahora dime lo que quieres decir con todo eso.

Otro sollozo se liberó y negó con la cabeza airadamente. —NO. No quieras exigir respuestas. No le digo a la gente mucho. Mantengo mis emociones en mi interior. Pero anoche, yo quería decirte a ti. —Dejó salir una corta risa triste—. Pensé que podría tener a alguien que quisiera escuchar. Alguien a quien le importara. Pero estaba equivocada.

—No, no lo estás. Me importa. Quiero que hables conmigo.

—Demasiado tarde —gruñó, tirando contra el dominio que tenía sobre ella.

—Estaba equivocado anoche, Clary. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor, por favor perdóname. Nunca volverá a suceder. —

Hice una pausa, sin saber si estaba listo para desnudar mi alma a ella.

—Tienes razón. No va a suceder de nuevo. Porque he acabado con tratar de hacer que la gente se preocupe de mí. No debería tener que trabajar muy duro para conseguir que aquellos que amo me amen de vuelta. Nadie más tiene que tratar tan malditamente duro. Nadie. Sólo yo.

Sólo Clary Fray. Ya basta. Si soy tan difícil de querer entonces no necesito a nadie. Me las he arreglado sola por mucho tiempo. ¡Estoy en pro de volverme loca!

Si era posible que el dolor de alguien más rompiera tu corazón, entonces Lana acababa de romper el mío. La emoción me quemaba la garganta como apreté mi dominio en ella. Quería entrar en su cabeza.

Estaba tan cerrada y me preguntaba por qué. Ahora lo sabía. No confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para dejarlos entrar —hasta ayer por la noche.

Había decidido que podía dejarme entrar, y ¿Qué había hecho? Había lanzado su confianza en su rostro. Dios, era el mayor idiota del mundo.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja, presionando un beso en su sien—. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Puedes confiar en mí para ponerte en primer lugar? Juro que lo que pasó anoche nunca volverá a suceder. Era la primera vez que había tenido para hacer frente a algo así desde la ruptura. Cuando Jonathan regresó e Isabelle se revolvió en sus piernas y brazos con desesperación porestar cerca de él, no me dolió en la manera en que pensaba que sería.

Simplemente dio una palmada en mi razón. Ella no me necesita más. No era mía para protegerla. Podía seguir adelante. Había llegado el momento. Anoche fue un cierre que necesitaba. —Me detuve y agarré los hombros de Clary y la volví para mirarme. Sólo sus hinchados ojos rojos me habrían enviado cerca de mis rodillas—. Esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy aprendiendo cómo tener una relación con alguien que no sea Isabelle. Cometí un error horrible. Era como una recaída. Pero tú... —La alcancé y puse su pelo humedecido por las lágrimas que habían hecho su camino con libertad, detrás de su oreja—. Tú tocas un lugar dentro de mí que Isabelle nunca tocó. Siento cosas por ti que nunca sentí por ella. La amé por un tiempo muy largo. No puedo evitar el hecho de que todavía quiero estar allí cuando me necesite. La próxima vez que haya que tomar una decisión te elegiré primero. Te puedo prometer eso.

Clary buscó por mi cara como si estuviera esperando más. No estaba seguro de qué más podía decir.

—No es fácil ser siempre el segundo mejor. Pronto, voy a ser el tercer mejor con mi padre. Sigo siendo empujado por la lista con él. Tal vez eso me hace egoísta pero sólo necesito que haya alguien a quien pueda correr.

Anoche estaba corriendo hacia ti. —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. Uno pensaría que después de los rechazos con los que he lidiado en mi vida, debería estar acostumbrada a ello. Pero no es nada fácil. En realidad no. Te hace cauteloso. Te hace cuidadoso de no hacerte ilusiones. Tenía mis esperanzas contigo. Va a ser difícil para mí entregar esa clase de confianza otra vez. Esto no significa que no podemos vernos todavía este verano. Sólo significa que tenemos que dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Aceleramos la otra noche en la carpa. Ahora, necesitamos retroceder.

Ella me estaba perdonando. Podría ganar su confianza de nuevo. Se había abierto a mí de nuevo y estaría dispuesto a ello. Me gustaría estar allí cuando me necesitara.

—Muy bien —contesté. Deslicé un dedo por debajo de su barbilla e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás—. Necesito besarte ahora.

—Está bien —susurró mientras mis labios tocaban los de ella.

**_Clary_**

Jonathan había empacado los campamentos y atado en la parte superior de la Suburban, cuando llegamos al campamento. Dijo que Isabelle necesitaba dormir en una cama decente esta noche y todos íbamos a ir a un hotel y luego volver a casa por la mañana. Nadie discutió con él. Creo que todos estábamos listos para una cama de verdad de todos modos. Yo casi suspiré de alivio.

Le dije a Raphael que se sentara al frente con Jace y que me sentaría en la parte de atrás junto a Isabelle. No estaba preparada para pasar más tiempo con Jace en estos momentos. Lo había perdonado, pero mi corazón todavía estaba herido. Isabelle había entendido y había llegado a mí y me había cogido la mano mientras me deslizaba a su lado. Había sido un viaje tranquilo.

Estábamos en el más cercano y accesible hotel y los chicos estaban tomando nuestras habitaciones. No estaba segura de si iba a compartir la habitación con Jace o si se esperaba que consiguiera la mía. Tenía suficiente para conseguir mi propia si la necesitaba. No había razón para ahorrar para la universidad de mis sueños. Mi papá había disparado esa esperanza hacia abajo.

Sentada en el lobby del hotel, esperaba con las otras chicas. Todavía estaba sucia de nuestros días al aire libre y quería una ducha. Por no mencionar que estaba agotada física y emocionalmente.

Jace se acercó a mí con su mochila y la mía colgando sobre sus hombros.

—¿Necesitas conseguir algo de la bolsa de lona que Izzy y tú compartían?

—Um ... sí. Supongo. ¿Compartimos una habitación?

Jace parecía preocupado mientras cerraba la corta distancia entre nosotros.

—Pensé que estábamos bien. No te sentaste a mi lado, pero pensé que querías verificar a Izzy.

—Eso está bien. Me estaba preguntando. Puedo conseguir mi habitación propia si es necesario.

Jace se acercó y metió la mano en la mía. Le dejé enhebrar sus dedos con los míos. —Te quiero conmigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisa. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Voy a arreglar esto. Lo prometo. Vas a confiar en mí otra vez — susurró antes de enderezarse de nuevo y llevarme hacia el ascensor.

Nos las arreglamos todos para conseguir habitaciones en el mismo piso.

Jace deslizó la tarjeta llave en la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Tendió la mano para mí para que entrara primero. La habitación era más espaciosa que la mayoría de los hoteles en los que me he alojado pero entonces él había estado determinado que estuviéramos alojados en el Marriott en vez del motel de bajo precio al otro lado de la calle. Una cama de gran tamaño posaba en el centro de todo.

—Una cama —le dije, mirando hacia él.

—No tenían ningunas dobles disponibles. ¿Está bien?

—Claro —le contesté y tomé mi mochila todavía en su hombro.—¿Puedo tomar una ducha primero?

La deslizó por el brazo y me lo entregó. —Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a pedirnos algo de cenar.

—Está bien, gracias.

Volví a entrar en el baño.

—¿Clary? —Su voz sonaba triste. Odiaba hacerlo sentir triste, pero no tenía la energía para hacer algo sobre ello. Estaba drenada.

—¿Sí? —pregunté y me volví para mirar hacia atrás a él. Me recordaba a un niño perdido. Su rostro perfecto estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser un idiota —respondió.

—Ya te he perdonado, Jace.

Se veía derrotado. —¿Lo haces realmente?

—Mi perdón no hace que mi corazón duela menos. Toma un tiempo sanar.

No esperé su respuesta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y abrí la ducha.

…

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y un brazo me abrazó fuertemente mientras una pierna me había clavado en la cama. Jace se había acurrucado contra mi espalda en algún momento de la noche anterior. Me había comido la hamburguesa que había pedido para mí y unos cuantos bocados de pastel de chocolate antes de acurrucarme tan lejos de su lado de la cama como era posible y quedarme dormida al instante. Todavía estaba de mi lado, pero Jace estaba apretado contra mí. Estaba aferrado a mí, como una especie de salvavidas.

Extendí la mano para mover su brazo para poder levantarme e ir al baño.

—No lo hagas. Por favor, sólo déjame abrazarte un poco más — murmuró en mi pelo.

—Estás despierto —contesté

—Mmmmhmmm y estoy disfrutando. Por favor, sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Sonreí por primera vez desde el incidente de Isabelle.

—Todavía puedes disfrutar sin mí —bromeé.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo antes de acurrucarse aún más cerca de mí y mover su mano para que su palma cubriera mi estómago desnudo donde mi camiseta se subió en mi sueño.

—No puedo disfrutar sin ti. Tú eres lo que estoy disfrutando — susurró con profunda voz soñolienta mientras tomaba un pequeño mordisco en mi oreja.

—Ah —chillé y se rió entre dientes, enviando escalofríos a través de mis brazos por la calidez de su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi oreja y el cuello.

—Te extrañé mucho —respondió en un tono más serio.

No me fue necesario señalar que había estado con él durante tres días. Sabía lo que quería decir. Mental y emocionalmente, he estado a la defensiva desde ayer. Mi pecho no duele esta mañana y puedo respirar profundamente otra vez. Tal vez fue el hecho de que los grandes brazos de Jace estaban envueltos alrededor de mí y me dieron un falso sentido de seguridad.

—¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? —pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo con las uñas.

—¿Me prometes volver?

Había planeado saltar en la ducha y prepararme. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, le había echado de menos.

—Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo quiero —murmuró en mi oído y presionó un suave beso en la sien.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
